Surviving it all
by AnimeAmie
Summary: Discontinued. A new highschool is built over the summer and May is apart of this new school. But there is something weird about this school.Drew and May didnt get along but must work together to survive. They say the only way u can leave is in a bodybag.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: 

May is enrolled in a new school that was built over the summer. At first this school seems like heaven. She meets this cute Green eyed boy but there is more to him than she thought. He is a rebel and she is a good girl. But she still can't help but stare at him.  
Then something terrible happens. This school changes to Hell and Drew and May are suddenly trapped in a room together and forced to into things that have very deadly consequences.  
Can they survive? Will they be able to leave with their lives?

**I had a weird dream lol It didn't have May or Drew in it lol Actually it had other people lol But I'm making this dream in a May and drew Story and later on I'm going to tweak it into a Duncan and Courtney (Total Drama island) story maybe. So if you like that couple too, check it out when I tell you I've made it or will lol So anyway, as I was saying. This was sort of from a dream so if at times it doesn't make sense lol thats why. But I'm going to do my best to have it make sense lol and when i say make sense lol I mean it might not ever happen for real lol But this is fan fiction lol**

**This story is rated T for Violence and M for rape in later chapters. So I made it for rated T right now because the M part hasn't happened yet and I havnt decided yet to put it in or not. If I do decide to put it in and change it to M I can warn you when those chapters come and you can skip those chapters if you want.**

**So enjoy lol and review to tell me how you like it lol**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Today was everyones first day in Petalburg High. This school was built over the summer and every highschooler in a ten mile radious was encouraged to join by the state. May, a senoir highschool student, was excited that her two best friends, Dawn and Misty, were going to be in the new school with her. She couldn't wait until the first day and now that she stood in front of the large building she smiled and held her head up high. She thought she would have known everyone but the only one who looked familiar were some people who lived in her nieghborhood, her friends from the other school including Ash, and then some randomers she would see every now and again. She had no idea so many kids lived in a ten mile radious. Of course, not just the ten mile radious had joined the school. The ten miles were just encouraged but anyone, she suppose, could join.

As she walked through the halls looking for her locker she looked for her friends as well but it was hard to spot them in this crowd. She went up to locker 203 and put all of her stuff inside. That's when arms hugged her from behind and she turned and saw Dawn smiling and squealing happily.

"Omg, May! This is so awesome!" She shrieked happily. "Have you seen the caffetaria? Soda machines, dessert tables, and it smells good in there too. Remember our old school when everything smelled like socks? This is so cool!"

May smiled and saw Misty coming up to them.

"Hey May, Hi Dawn." She went up to her locker that was next to May's. "Looks like were locker buddies." She giggled.

"Have you seen the caffeteria?" Dawn asked still giggling from excitement.

"Have you seen the girls bathroom?" Misty grinned. "It was...Heaven." She sighed.

May rolled her eyes playful even though she really couldn't wait until she saw all of these things.

Misty took Dawn away to see the girls bathroom and visa versa. May would have joined them but someone stopped her. Someone came up and started to open his locker that was on the other side of May's. May turned around and saw a teenager with green hair and soft green eyes, starring into his locker as he shoved everything inside. She only looked at his eyes and she mumbled to herself, 'I'm going to marry him' then melted in her shoes when he turned his head noticing her starring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He said in a low voice.

May turned pink and backed away then ran off to meet her freinds in the girls bathroom. The teenager rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut walking to first period.

May burst into the girls bathroom and Misty and Dawn were in a group of other girls all starring at the bathroom in awe. May hid herself amoung her freinds and when they all finally dispersed when the bell rang she walked to first period with Misty and Dawn.

"Guys, I just saw a guy with the cutest eyes I've ever seen." May sighed, smiling.

"Really, what's his name?" Misty asked.

"I don't know but he has the locker right next to mine and he spoke to me." May giggled feeling so happy she couldn't contain it.

"What did he say?" Dawn giggled with her. She loved this romantic stuff.

"I don't remember. I just couldn't stop looking into his eyes." Then May sucked in a sharp breath and groaned it out. "Oh, I probably looked like such an idiot starring at him like that." She whined and shook her head then they went into class with May looking at her feet embarrassed because she could have treated that situation better. She sat by Misty and Dawn

The teacher spoke up.

"Good morning class. I'm Mr. Vex. I will here to help you. Now school can always be a pain. Everyday feels like you have to survive through it but here in PetalBurg High, we'll make sure that everyday you survive. Dropping out is unacceptable. There's only one way to drop out and thats if you dropped into a body bag." Mr. Vex chuckled to himself at the joke but the kids sat there bored or too excited about the upgrades on this school from their last to laugh or pretend to listen.

May was a little disturbed by it but this was a new school. Keeping their students in it is their highest priority. No wonder everything has a luxury to it.

Mr. Vex cleared his throat. "Anywho, I hope you all meet the needs of this school and graduate in the upcoming spring." He turned and started to write something on the board. "First of all, we shall see if you have what it takes. But today its a half day so you all can get use tot he school. If you don't have what it takes tomorrow, we are sorry to tell you this but you will be transferred to a school who can better help you. That, my dear students, is the only way you can get out of this school without a body bag. The challenges start tomorrow. There is the physical training for the young men, and first aid training for the young women which the young men will be very apperiative by." He chuckled again. "Our physical trainers are tuff her, men. Also there are many other challenges. The judges are the teachers and your parents are already informered about this when they first signed you up. They hope you all have the needs met for this school, so don't let them down."

May looked behind the teacher. He had written mingle on the board and then sat down and pulled a clipboard out from his desk drawer and studied it, looking around the classroom every now and again. That must have been the attendance sheet.

May looked at Misty who was talking to Ash. may didn't even know Ash was in here. May decided to look around and see who was in her class but Misty, May and Ash were the only ones she kne--May quickly snapped forward again after turning her head to look behind her. She blushed and looked at her student desktop.

The teenager, who's eyes stopped her from breathing, was sitting in the very back.

"Dawn." she whispered, not taking her eyes off the desk.

"What is it, May?"

"He's here. In the back."

Dawn knew what she meant and she also knew she shouldn't be starring so she just glazed her eyes over the students and quickly looked at them all before looking back at May.

"Which one? Is it the guy with the purple shirt?"

"I dont know. I dont remember what he was wearing. But he has green hair and green eyes." May stuttered.

Dawn quickly looked back againa nd then snapped her head forward.

"Oh...I see." Dawn said quietly. "Um, May. I think you are too absorbed with his eyes. Maybe you should look the rest of him over, okay."

"Not now, he will notice me looking."

"Don't worry he probably wont. He's not really paying attention to anything by the looks of it."

May gently turned her head and saw his eyes looking back at hers.

"Dawn, you liar. He's looking straight at me!" May whispered loudly turning back, blushing bright red.

"He wasn't a second again. Did you see him?"

"No, I didn't get a good enough look."

There was a knock on the opened door. A man stood there with a booklet.

"Mr. Vex. It's time for class C to take their tour of the school building."

Mr. Vex nodded and waved his hand for class dismissle. Everyone got up and went out into the halls.

"My name is Mr. Tate." The man introduced and looked at everyone suspiciously before turning around and expecting them to follow him.

The first stop was the caffeteria, which Dawn was right. It was awesome. So big and smelled delicious. The next stop was the gym, which was also incredible. It was large and there were sports equitment stacked neatly everywhere. Then the library, the art class, the music room, the bathrooms, the cooking class, ect. Too much awesomeness for May to even remember.

Then Mr. Tate finished the tour and told everyone to go stand by their lockers and mingle with the people around you.

May went to her locker embarrassed because of him. She stood there and waited for him to come over. Misty stood by her talking to some boy who was argueing with her about how she was wrong. The boy was a jock and some how they got into an arguement about which was more important. Homework or practice. Misty was always stubborn and by the looks of it, so was this jock. Misty hated jacks and by the looks of it, this Jock hated nerds. May wouldn't call Misty and nerd, to her face because Misty is one nerd you dont want to mess with. Misty believes knowledge is more important but she will use her fists if she has to.

May felt a presence behind her and heard the locker next to her open up. She turned and saw the locker door of the green eyed boy who hid behind it.

Since Misty was occupied with her new 'friend', May thought she should try and talk to this guy.

"Hi." She said, softer than she wanted.

He was rustling things about in his locker until her heard her and everything went quiet as if he was debating with himself that he had really heard a noise at all say hi to him.

May took this silence to speak again. "My names May."

A hand grabbed the side of the locker and the young man closed his locker enough to look at the girl who decided to talk to him.

He looked her up and down with a scowl. "Hn." He said.

May looked at his eyes but snapped out of it and looked the rest of him over. Her heart sank. She couldn't beleive it. She had a huge crush him?

His whole wardrobe must be black because that's must of the color on him. Black tshirt, baggy black pants, black sandels. There was a black silver studded collar around his neck and he had a eye brow stud, earring stud and two earrings on the top of his ear. He glared at her starring and went back to his locker, digging through it.

He had nice eyes but May can't like him. He looks too...bad...different...he's not in her social circle. May looked down sadly. He was very cute, but still, she knew nothing about him. She shouldn't have given up her hopes. But then again, she can't just judge him.

"What's your name?"

"Shut up." He mumbled in his locker.

May turned away and sighed. He was a bad guy.

May heard his locker door slam shut and she flinched. She faced ahead again so she could see him in the corner of her eyes. He was leaning against his locker with his arms crossed in front of him, looking down.

Mr. Tate came back awhile later and looked at everyone talking to each other.

May saw Dawn a little bit away argueing with another boy who was by her locker. Looks like they all got a locker buddy they wished was different.

May heard the boy standing next to her, chuckling lowly. She looked over at him and his eyes were following Mr. Tate. She wondered what he was thinking. Something about the evil plot look on his face told her that whatever he was thinking it wasn't good.

* * *

**Ooh what could he be thinking?? What is so funny?? What's going to happen next!? So many questions...Okay people lol I promise it will get better. lol Anyway, Review please **

**Love Amie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol that school is names Petalburg lol i'll fix that later : lol thanks for pointing that out pokemon.coordinator :D**

**heres more. hope you like it. :**

* * *

Chapter 2

The teenager waited until Mr. Tate left down the hallway until he pulled out something that was hidden in his hand and held it up to his mouth. It was a cigarette. He took a lighter out of his pocket and, biting the cigarette, he singed the end of it. Inhaling the smoke, he grinned sloutching against his locker as he let the smoke slowly out of his mouth before turning to May. He raised an eyebrow at her horrified expression.

"What are you looking at?" His scowl came back to his features and he held his cigerette inbetween two fingers, dropping his hand down by his side and looking down the hall at Mr. Tate as he turned down another hallway.

"You can't do that." May whispered afraid to get caught.

"Are you telling me what to do?" He looked back at her, growling.

"No-I-"

"Shut up." He turned away from her again, taking another puff. No one around seemed to stop him but some watched confused and some looked at him angry but the smoking teen didn't seem to care at all. He just smoked his cigarette until he was finished and he crushed the cigarette in his hand stuffing the remains of it in his pocket.

"Ew, what's that smell!" Misty exclaimed turned to May. She looked over just as the teenager put the cigarette in his pocket. "You disgusting--"

"What are you doing?!" The jock Misty had been arguing with snapped and Misty turned back to him. "You don't talk to Drew Hayden! And I thought you were smart!" He chuckled, smirking.

"I thought you were tough. What? Does he _scare_ you?" Misty sneered and they began to argue again.

Drew had heard his name and turned to see them fighting again. He looked down at May who was still looking at him.

May looked up at him curiously and he scowled.

"If you don't stop looking at me-I'm not afraid to hit a girl." He threatened lowly and May cowered away, bumping into Misty.

Misty was pushed into the Jock, who locked arms around her as she tripped forward against him.

Being in the Jock's arms made Misty blush for some reason and she jerked away shoving back into May who tripped forward towards Drew. Only Drew didn't catch her. He watched her reach out for something and grabbed his shirt but she let go when she fell on her hands and knees at his feet. Drew crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared down at her.

"I'm sorry May." Misty helped May up.

May looked over at Drew a little hurt that he didn't help her. He just looked back at her angry.

Misty turned back to the jock when she heard him clear his throat.

"Well, looks like your big arms are good for one thing." She said, trying to hide her embarrassment by being snippy.

"What did you do? Forget how to walk?" He snapped back, trying to hide his embarrasment as well.

May leaned agains ther locker and sighed. She heard Dawn calling her name and she looked up.

"May, are you alright?" Dawn asked from down the hall.

May nodded and turned away from her.

_'Attention!'_ A voice came over the intercom. _'If you haven't noticed, your lockers have been picked in a pattern. If you look around you will see the pattern is boy boy, girl girl, boy boy, girl girl, boy boy and so on. If you are a boy, turn to the girl next to you. If you are a girl, turn to the boy next to you.'_

May looked beside her. Misty and Drew. May hesitantly turn to face Drew. Misty rolled her eyes and stayed facing the Jock. Drew just closed his eyes facing ahead, not bothering with this.

_'Those are your partners for this school year.'_

There was a loud noise of argueing and complaining. Obviously, no one liked who they were chosen to be with. May looked up at Drew who turned to look at her.

"I guess...we're-"

He looked away from her and scowled. "Whatever."

May bit her lip and looked down.

_'Tomorrow, not all of you may come back. We have sent your parents some very important information. Whether they decided to keep you in this school or not is strictly up to them tomorrow. You may go home. Now that you have met your partners we encourage you to exchange phone numbers and call them tonight. If one of your partners can not come back to this school then neither can you.'_

Every one gasped but Drew, who didn't care what happened.

_'Now please leave the school perimeters and have a nice day. School is dismissed.'_

Everyone mumbled together.

Misty looked up at her Jock partner and scowled.

"Well, give me your stupid phone number." She ordered. "And you better be able to come to school tomorrow."

"Same to you." He said taking a pen out of his locker and grabbing her hand.

"Hey!" She was trying to pull it back but he was too strong.

"Stop moving." He tickled her palm as he wrote down six digits and she bit her lip from giggling at the tickle.

"Stop it." She said, slightly giggling and he let go of her palm.

"There. That's my cell. Call it when you know what's going on." He put his pen away and she looked at the numbers.

"Oh. Okay." She looked up at him. "Call you later them. What's your name anyway?"

"Blane."

"Misty. Don't call me Mist."

He puffed up his chest. "Fine, don't call me...Blah."

She smirked. "Fine. Bye Blanie."

"Don't call me that either." He took his backpack out of his locker and she turned away from him to see May still trying to get the courage to talk to Drew. Then she saw Dawn and ran over to her.

Dawn was writing her number on a blank paper in her partners notebook. Her partner had on a dirty white tshirt and ripped up blue jeans. His hair was shaggy brown. He waited her to finish.

"I hate that I'm partners with you." Dawn muttered then felt something sticky on her fingers. Behind the note book she was holding was a smeared piece of gum. "Ew!" She shoved the notebook back in his hands and wiped her hand on his shirt. But that didn't help because his shirt was filthy too. "You're such a slob!"

The guy just looked at her, his eyes were fixed on hers.

"Don't you ever take a shower?" She scrutinized.

"Don't you know that the cleaner you are, the more chance you will get in having lice?" He said nonchallently.

"You're a filthy boy!"

He smirked.

Dawn blushed angrily. "I didn't mean it like that, you pervert."

"Whatever. Have you heard of too much soap? You're smell is making my nose burn."

"You make me want to barf!"

"Everything about you is so artifical. That's disgusting. You should learn to be more natural about things. All that make up and perfume is just covering up who you really are. You must be very self consious about how you really look. At least I know who I am." He scoffed and she would have slapped him if he wasn't so dirty and gross.

"If we are going to be partners, you better take a shower! And I expect a call from you. If you can't make it tomorrow then don't call me and I'll get the message."

He shrugged and walked by her, grazing his shoulder against her.

"Cut that out."

"Accident." he smirked, leaving.

"Accident my as--"

"Dawn, how is everything with you and your partner?"

"I hate this." She huffed.

"Well at least you don't have some creep." Misty said, pointing back to May.

May looked at Drew and said quietly.

"Do you...want my number?"

Drew ignored her.

She fidgeted her feet and looked down, not knowing what to do now. Then she heard Drew open his locker, take out a paper and jot something down.

"Here." He crumbled up the paper and she took it before he dropped it on the ground. "Don't ever call me again after tonight." He warned and left after getting his things.

* * *

**that was the next chapter : i hope you guys liked it :P i'm going to write the next one write now **


	3. Chapter 3

**this chapter was really hard to write lol it might be confusing but if you have any questions or comments just put them in a review :) and i know this chapter may seem a little unrealistic lol but this all might be that way lol i DID get this from a dream lol and im doing my best to have it make some sense :L lol**

**hope you like this chapter. i'm working on the next one right now. :) enjoy**

**To Beautifly-Soul: Lol I know Drew is so hot xD lol in a creepy bad boy way lol . :L **

**To ****Permanently Scarred****: Lol well he crushed the cigarette up pretty good lol even if his clothes would still maybe go on fire for real lol lets just say his clothes were fire proof in that chapter :L**

* * *

Chatper 3

When May came home she found her little brother watching television and her parents were in the kitchen sitting at the table. They looked deep in thought and there was a letter in her father's hand. May went up to the fridge and opened the door looking in for jam.

"Hey May." Her father looked away from the letter in his hands towards May with a solemn expression. "How was school today?"

"It was okay. The school is amazing and the teachers seem nice. Misty and I both have lockers next to each other." She smiled leaving out the other details such as the hot green eyed teenager who smokes on school property, has peircings and is her partner for this school year.

"Well, we-um-received a letter in the mail this morning." He mother said.

"Oh Yeah. They said that you guys would get something. What is it?" She asked making a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich.

"Its a letter saying that if you continue your enrollment in PetalBurg you must stay on their campass and use their dormrooms." Her father said, still in deep thought.

May turned around with a sandwhich in hand.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you wont be living at home anymore." His mother stood and went to stand by her daughter's side. "But that's a terrible idea. You are too young to live on your own."

"It would be like college. And it says right here that if you graduate from Petalburg's high you pass college. That is of course you want to be a doctor or something, I'm assuming." He sighed and ran his hand back through his hair, standing up. "They say that it's free and we have visitation rights on holidays. Geez, sounds like prision. Well,...this is alot to take in and they expect us to have an answer tomorrow. That's insane." He set the letter on the table and looked back up at his wife then at his daughter. "May, what do you want?"

"You're asking me?" May stuttered. She didn't know what to say.

"Well, we can take you back to your old school or you can stay here." Her dad said.

"Well..." Then she thought about her partner Drew. If she couldn't go to school then neither could he. "Dad, I have a partner in school and they said that if one of us couldn't go then neither could the other."

"Well that is completely unfair to them." Her mother said.

"It is. I'm suppose to call him later to see if-"

"Him?" Her dad looked at May confused. "You're partner is a boy?"

"Yeah" She turned a little red.

"Well,...I hope they wont be sharing a room."

"Don't be rediculous." Her mother said. "Anyway...May do you think you can do this? Live on your own?"

"Misty and Dawn will be there. I hope." May wondered if they would go.

May and her parents talked about this for three hours until they finally came up with the decision to let her stay in school. May took the number out of her pocket and dialed it, calling Drew.

They phone rang three times until someone picked it up.

It was quiet.

"Hello?" May asked.

"Going or not?" Drew asked on the other line, lowly.

"Yes, my parents said--"

He hung up and May heard the dial tone.

"I guess that means he can go too." She thought aloud and called Misty.

"Hello?" Misty said.

"Hi, Misty, it's May."

"Hi, May."

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, my parents were a little iffy at first and so was I. I can't believe we're not going to be living at home anymore. It's kind of exciting."

"Yeah, I suppose so. I'm going too. Did you see if Dawn was going?"

"Yeah, she called earlier. She said that she and her partner were able to go. I'm on the other line with Blane right now, so can I call you back later?"

"Okay then. Call me later if he says he can go too."

"Okay, bye May."

"Bye Misty." May hung up and went up to her room until dinner.

**

* * *

****hope you liked it :) more soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for the reviews :P heres the next chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day, May said goodbye to her parents as they dropped her off at school. Misty and Dawn were waiting for their partners in front of the school and when they saw May they all quickly clung together.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." Dawn smiled then she frowned. "Well, there's my partner." She pointed the the boy who wore the same clothes as the day before. "Over here, Benji!" She waved her arms and he noticed her and came over with his bookbag dragging on the ground.

Benji looked at May and Misty and made an inverted nod then turned his attention to Dawn. "Lets go to class."

"I'm talking to my friends right now." She put her hands on her hips.

Benji rolled his eyes. Dawn smelled something gross and knew it was Benji but today it was more over powering than yesterday. She leaned over to him and he looked at her confused almost blushing as she leaned in. She stared at him disgusted and sniffed the air.

"Ew, Benji." She pulled back. "I didn't think you could smell any worse but I guess I was wrong."

Ben glared at her then threw his book bag over his shoulder, walking past her and once again brushing his shoulder against hers.

"Hey! I said stop that!" She hollered as he left then crossed her arms in front of her and looked back at her friends. "Guess I got to go now. I'll see you guys inside."

May and Misty watched as Dawn chased after Benji into the school building.

"Hey Misty!" Misty and May looked at the parkinglot as Blane jogged up to them. "I'm here."

"Yeah, I can see that." She looked at her wristwatch. "Well, at least your on time." Misty looked over at May. "Do you want me to stay with you until your partner comes?"

May shrugged and looked at the parking lot wondering if he would come at all or if he was already inside the building. "You go on ahead, Mist. That way if you see Drew in there you can come out and tell me and I wont be waiting out here the whole time."

Misty nodded. "Okay. See you soon, May." Misty turned and walked into the building with Blane.

May stood there even after everyone went inside and she was out there all alone. May sighed and started up the steps to go inside when she heard a motorbike and turned to see a Black Honda Rebel motorcyle with a teenager parking it on the front lawn. He took off his shades and looked over at May, who was waiting for him.

Drew rolled his eyes and got off his bike.

"You're late." May said as he came closer.

"Yeah, So are you." He countered and walked past her without a second glance. May followed him into the school.

Everyone was standing by their lockers, chatting.

May walked with Drew to their lockers and there she met Misty.

"Misty, I thought we were late. Why is everyone out in the hall?" She asked her.

"The princaple told us all to stay in the hallway by our lockers until further notice." She answered and looked over at Drew who was putting his stuff away in his locker. "I see your partner came." She said, dully. "May, I'm so sorry you got stuck with him."

May shrugged. "It's okay." May looked around. "Whoa." She looked at all the vacant lockers. "Looks like they were right. Most of them wouldn't be back the next day."

"Yeah." Misty waved over at Dawn. "But there is still a decent amount of teens around. I knew not everyone would come back. I'm just glad I'm here."

_'Attention Students. I'm very excited that you all are here. This will be a very productive day. Today is phsyical training for the young men. All of you young men take your partners and head to the Gym. Young ladies, you may sit in the bleachers and watch.'_

Drew scoffed and shut his locker.

"This should be easy for you." Misty said turning to Blane.

"Gym's this way right?" Blane pointed left and Misty rolled her eyes taking his hand and pulling him to the right. "Right, I knew it was this way. I just wanted to see if you knew." He covered as they walked away. May was going to follow but Drew wasn't going right. He was walking left. May followed him instead, knowing she should stay with her partner, but she didn't want to be late.

"Hey, shouldn't we go to the Gym?" She asked, catching up to him.

He ignored her and turned down into another hall. Other kids were passing them to go to the gym and May felt like she was walking down a one way hallway and going the wrong way.

"Drew, we should go to the Gym now."

Drew stopped and his hands tightened into fists. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Then go to the gym." He started to walk again and turned into the men's room. May leaned against one of the lockers and looked down. She waited and soon the halls were empty. After awhile he still didn't come out. But she smelt smoke and gasped. He was in there smoking?!

May scowled and crossed her arms in front of her.

Drew came out awhile later with his cigarette in his mouth. When he saw her he scowled.

"You're starting to piss me off, you know that?" He growled then took out his cigarette and flicked it onto the ground then he walked away. May quickly ran over and stomped the cigarette out then pinched it up and dropped it in the trash can next to her.

She saw Drew walking to the right and smiled glad he was finally heading toward the Gym. She ran up to his side and walked with him to the Gym. When they got there, Drew went into the men's locker room and May ran to find Misty and Dawn in the bleachers.

"What took you so long?" Dawn asked as May sat inbetween her and Misty.

"Drew had to use the bathroom." She looked out at the large gym room and then at the bleacher full of girls. "This school is very interresting."

* * *

**lol so how was that? hope its still great lol :) review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks beautifly-soul :D your stories rock! xD**

**heres the next chapter :P**

* * *

Chapter 5

All the teenage boys started to leave the locker rooms. They didn't look any different, they still wore the same clothes they had on when they entered. But most of them looked hyped up for the challenges. A teacher came out with the boys. He was the Gym teacher and for the past half hour he was explaining to the boys exactly what today would consist of. May stood trying to search for Drew with her eyes until she finally found him.

He stood with his arms crossed next to Blane and some other boys. May hadnt noticed before but on their wrists they all wore different colored bands. On her partner's wrist was a white band; same as Blane and the other boys around them.

"Oh look there's Blane!" Misty waved to get his attention and when Blane saw her he winked at her which made her scowl and stop waving. "Jock's are so stupid." She mumbled, blushing.

"Drew's with him." May said looking at the other colors of wrists bands. Everyone was put together in groups of ten. Red, Green, Yellow, White, Black, Silver, Blue and another group of twelve which was purple.

"I can't find Benji." Dawn peered into the crowd of boys.

_'First Round Red!'_ Said the Gym leader through a megaphone. A large crowd of the boys walked over to the walls leaving ten in the middle of the room. The Gym Leader walked past the line of Red looking at every guys face with a stern look.

"Oh look! There's Benji!" Dawn smiled. He was in the line of the red. "I wonder what they're going to do. I hope it involves swimming." She giggled.

Then the lights went out and headlights came on over the gym floor showing that the guys were turned facing each other. Benji was facing a boy who was twice his size.

_'This round is all about weeding out players who can't keep up. Red Team is paired against their own members. The object is to take off their wrist band. If your wrist band is removed you must leave and join the girls in the bleachers by your partner.'_

Dawn scoffed. "Poor Benji probably wont make it. Look at that guy. He's huge!" She sulked. "That is so unfair."

A loud bullhorn came, which obviously meant go and at first none of them moved. Then when one tried to attack so did the other. Dawn's eyes went from left to right back to left and in circles as Benji dogded every one of the big guy's grabs. Finally Benji ducked a swing of the guys arm and quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled off the guys wrists band. The guy lowered his head and walked to the bleachers with five others who couldn't make it.

"Wha...He made it! Whoo-hoo, Benji!" She cheered and Benji heard her. Probably because she was the only one cheering and quickly Dawn sat back down embarrassed.

Benji turned away walking to the wall with the other guys and smiled.

Five other teams were called up; blue, silver, black, green and yellow. And all the same thing; five win and five went back to sit with their partners.

The white team was called up.

"I wonder if Drew and Blane will get paired up." Misty snickered. But that's not how it happened. Drew stood looking bored with his partner; some track star in May's old school. Blane stood, starring down a skater.

May watched Drew as he skimmed his eyes over the crowd. When his eyes met May's he scowled and turned to look at his partner.

"Let's get this over with." He said lowly, facing him and dropping his arms to his side.

"You think you'll win? You'll win when you can take the wristband off of my cold dead body." The track star leered.

Drew smirked, obviously amused with his choice of words. "Don't tempt me." He then took a switch blade out of his pocket. The bullhorn sounded and in no less than two seconds the trackstars band was cut to the floor. But Drew didn't think that was enough so he turned to the guy next to him and cut off his wrist band as well as the guy he was trying to get a wrist band from. He smirked watching three leave to go sit down then turned back and looked at two others. Those two decided to stop just to criticise Drew.

"You can't do that! That wasn't you're battle!" One of them yelled and the other nodded. Both of them lunged at Drew wanting to get his wristband but Drew dodged and swiped his leg under one of the guys feet. The guy fell back with a thud and his partner tripped over him, also falling.

Drew cut off one of their wrists bands, giving him a cut in the skin just for standing up to him. But the other guy quickly got up and backed away, saving his wristband. Now four of his were going to sit down and two others from the other groups. Only Four winners walked back to the wall. Drew, Blane, the guy who almost got his wrist cut by Drew, and some other guy with red hair.

Up last was Purple. Ash was on that team.

"Hey I didn't even think Ash would be here." Misty smiled. Then Ash had his wristband ripped off and went to sit down. "Poor Ash." Misty pouted. "I would trade him for Blane any day." She huffed.

After all that was over, a little less than half were now standing against the wall.

_'Now for the real games to begin! First, it's time to run laps!' _Gym leader shouted, pointing to the oval running track that wrapped around the court. _'Choose two players on each of your teams then step up to the starting line!'_

Sixteen boys stood at the starting line. Benji was the only familair person they saw there. The two picked on the white team were the guy who almost got cut by Drew and the red head.

_'Now!'_ The Gym teacher shouted._ 'These are the rules! You must run longer than anyone else! The last three remaining will be the survivors! Other than that there are no rules! Are you Ready!...Go!'_ The bullhorn went off.

They all bolted down the lap.

Benji was in twelve place and Dawn sighed. "Could things get any worse." She mummbled.

* * *

**updating soon lol hope this was good :) if anything needs to be made clearer or something just tell me and i'll try to fix any confusion :P that is if it is confusing lol**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**hope you like this new chapter :P**

* * *

Chapter 6

Benji sped up a little and was in tenth place the next lap around. It wasn't long until some began to play dirty. One guy tripped another guy and that ended up in a six guy pile up, which put Bengi in seventh place now that only ten were running the laps.

An hour later and May and Misty watched bored as Benji and four others were running now. Dawn was the only one who looked excited.

"Benji might win! This is great!" She cheered. "I've really under estimated this guy." Dawn watched Benji run his fifty-ish lap. "Don't pass out now, Benji!" She hollered, seeing how tired he was and how much slowler he was running now. "You can do it! You're almost there! Don't let it be all for nothing, Benji!"

Benji heard her and panting hard he picked up his pace and passed two guys. Hearing her cheer for him gave him the speed and he was soon first place.

"Go Benji!" She smiled, standing up.

Some guy tried to pass Benji and when he was running up beside him he stuck out his foot. Benji tripped but he didn't fall. He kept running only now he was in third place.

"That guy almost tripped Benji!" Dawn yelled, scowling. "Fowl! Fowl!"

"Sit down, Dawn!" May pulled her down to sit. "You _do_ know you are the only one yelling, right?"

"I'm just cheering on my partner." She huffed.

_'We have our winners'_ The Gym teacher yelled.

"What!? Who won!?" Dawn looked back and saw the three winners. And one was Benji. Dawn jumped back up and screamed in joy. "Alright Benji! You the man!"

One of the runners stopped almost instantly and dropped to the ground, yelling out in pain. Benji and the other guy saw this and decided to wait awhile before stopping so their bodies can slowly get adjusted to it.

_'Losers, get back to your partners! Winners, up against the wall!'_

Benji and the guy slowed their pace up to the wall, coming to a slow stop and sat on the ground by their teamates.

By now, there were five teamates on the purple team, four teamates on the red, blue, black, silver, green and yellow teams and three teamates on the White team. Making that a total of thirty-two young men on the court when at first there were eighty-two.

"Wow, they really narrowed it down." May said.

The Gym leader walked over to the remaining young men and started to take off their wrist bands._ 'Alright now! Single file line!'_

_'If you are partners are standing on the court, go and stand by them!'_ The Gym teacher shouted to the audience.

May, Misty and Dawn looked at each other and stood up. They went down with the other girls.

May went up to Drew and he looked down at her as she stood by him. Then he rolled his eyes and looked ahead.

Misty went up to Blane and Dawn went up to Benji.

"Benji, you okay? You look exahsuated."

Benji looked at Dawn with heavy eyelids. He knees were trembling and he shrugged. "I'm okay."

"You were really cool out there, Ben." She smiled.

Benji smiled softly and looked down. "Uh, Thanks."

'Everyone in the bleachers, Go home! You are not allowed on the school grounds any longer.'

There was a horrified gasp from the crowd and everyone started to rant and yell.

'Sorry but we can not have over one hundred students in this school. We had to narrow it down somehow.' The gym teacher said. (AN-Lol I'm doing the best I can with this whole dream thing. I hope it's buyable Xo :))

Every one in the bleachers were escorted out making an angry mob.

"That's more like it." Drew smirked. "Taken care of the losers. This school means buisness. I like that."

May and Misty and Dawn waved to Ash sadly. Misty sighed and crossed her arms in front of her disappointed. "Now that's totally not fair." She sulked.

Blane looked down at her and then back at Ash. "Oh...That's your...boyfriend?"

Misty looked up at him and smirked softly. "No. He's just a friend."

Blane nodded slowly and looked away at nothing. "Oh."

The gym teacher put away his bullhorn and megaphone and turned to the 34 partners (the 68 students).

"Let me make this simple for you students. Only 20 males and 20 females will be apart of this school. Males, you are going to fight for your position. Females, you are going to have to use brain power and then all of you will get a health test. If you fail any of these you will leave. If your partner fails, you will leave. This is a once in a life time opportunity. If you want to be apart of it, then you will do your best to survive." The Gym teacher paced in front of them. "Young Men, get ready for your challenge. Young Girls, you will all meet in the additorium for an assortment of tests."

They talked for a bit together.

"Benji I think we might fail the health test." Dawn sighed, scowling at him.

"What happen to praising me for that fifty mile jog? Anyone would stick after that." He scoffed. "Besides, last time I check, I was pretty healthy."

"Whatever. So this fighting thing you have to do and stuff." Dawn blushed slightly and turned away. "Just be careful okay. Sounds tough."

Benji smirked and looked over at her. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I wasn't worried! I just don't want you messing this up for us! If you loose then we have to leave!" She yelled and walked away with a group of girls who were heading to the additorium.

"Yeah well!--Same to you!" He called after her.

Blane scratched the back of his head. "Good luck with your tests, Misty."

Misty nodded and started with the group of girls. "Oh and good luck to you, too, Blane."

May looked at Drew and sighed. "You're going to be okay, right?--" She saw him looked down at her with a scowl. "Right, you'll be okay." She looked away and scowled slightly herself. Why does she even bother? "Well, have a good time." She walked sternly away without another word.

Drew watched her leave then smirked.

* * *

**well thats chaper six. what do you think :P**

**_Beautifly-Soul:_ THANKS! :D lol**

_**horses9284****:**_ **no, ash and misty wont be a couple pairing in this story. but i hope you like the pairing of her and OC. i'll try and make it a good couple choice :P i hope you will still like it Xo thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**lol so there is a lot of fighting in this chapter lol but i usually confuse myself when i write fight scenes lol so if you notice anything while you read it you can tell me lol but dont think about it lol just read for enjoyment lol :P its a little violent to warn you lol**

* * *

Chapter 7

Drew crossed his arms in front of his chest and scowled watching the Gym leader walk out of the gym room. Once the door shut behind the Gym leader, Drew pulled out a cigarette and pulled it up to his mouth. He pulled out his lighter then a sudden noise like a loud bullhorn over the speaker made him jolt and drop his lighter. The lid to his lighter broke off and Drew bent over picking it up, squeazing it in his fist. He scowled and shoved it in his pocket. Some guy was standing too close to Drew and--

_'In this fight, there are no rules! Death **is** an option! Begin!'_

--Drew punched the guy standing next to him and the guy fell to the ground with a sickly thud as his head cracked against the flooring.

Everyone watched the scene and soon enough everyone was knocking eachother's fist into someone's nose. The guy who Drew had knocked down, sat up and got kicked in the back. He touched the top of his head and groaned from a bump.

Drew turned to some guy who was about to punch him. Drew swung back his leg, kicking the guy in the gut and sending him flying backwards. Then he pulled out his switch blade.

"No rules." He smirked looking at two guys who stopped and looked at Drew horrified. "I like that." He threw his switchblade at one guys shoe, pinning his foot to the ground. The guy yelled out and Drew ran over and did a spin kick, colliding his foot across the young man's jaw. The guy fell to the ground and Drew pulled his bloody blade out of the guys shoe who yelled out in agony, clutching his foot.

Drew spun around, slicing some guys arm who got too close.

Blane stood there holding one guy up by his collar and holding another guy in a head lock. Some other weakling was punching Blane in the chest but Blane looked at the guy and smirked as if it didn't hurt at all. Then he threw the guy who he held up by the collar against the weakling who punched him and watched them both fall to the ground.

"Can't breathe!"

Blane looked down at the guy he had in a head lock. He chuckled shoving him away.

Benji was standing there in the middle of the court and for some reason no one attacked him. He stood there and watching everyone get beat up and occasionally keeping his eye on Drew making sure they were far apart.

Benji sighed out loud. Then Blane came up behind him and put him in a head lock. Blane pulled Benji off his feet. Quickly, however, Benji reacted and flipped up over Blane's shoulder, pulling his head out of the lock and landed on his feet behind Blane. Blane turned around.

"What the heck!"

Benji walked away to another vacant part of the gym to watch.

"Dude, you're crazy! Put that thing away!" One of the guys yelled as Drew wiped the blood from his blade. He hadn't killed anyone but he had shed enough blood to tell others he was serious not to mess with him.

Drew looked over at the guy and was starting towards him. The guy shied back but then Drew retracted his blade and put it back in his pants pocket.

"You want to fight me?" Drew stopped and raised his chin, smirking. "I'll break every bone in your body." Then he lunged at the guy and grabbed his arm, jerking him around, twisting his arm behind his back. "You shouldn't tell me what to do." Drew chuckled lowly. "It pisses me off." He jerked his arm up, hearing a satisfying pop from his shoulder and listening to the guy scream out in pain. "Should have stuck with the blade. You can stitch up a cut. I'm about the break your arm off." He pulled it up more hearing a crack. "Try stitching your arm back on!" And he pushed the guy forward, still holding onto his arm, until the guy passed out and he dropped him to the ground. There was a bump on the man's arm from a bone about to protrude.

Drew turned and a man kicked him in the stomach. Drew dropped to his knees and growled up at Blane.

"You Son of a--"

"You wanna fight someone, fight me!" Blane took a stance and Drew, hand still on his stomach, stood up and scowled.

"I'll make you regret--"

"Enough with the talking. I wanna see you bleed." Blane smirked and swiped his fist at Drew. Drew ducked taking a step back but quickly took a step forward and swiped his leg under Blane's legs. Blane jumped over Drew's swipe and Drew stood.

"I've seen all your tricks, Drew. You'll have to think of something new this time."

"Shut up!" Drew tried a variety of kicks trying to kick that stupid smirk off of Blane's face but Blane would back up and dodge every kick.

"Is this the best you got?" Blane laughed.

"Shut your mouth before I cut out your tongue!" Drew took out his switchblade. "Now hold still!" He came at Blane and cut down. Blane held up his arm defensively and felt the slice of the blade cut into his flesh. He hissed, pulling away and holding his wounded arm.

Drew then smirked. "Not bad. But lets see you dodge fire." He took out his lighter and a ripped up cloth from his other pocket. While Blane was busy holding his arm, Drew wiped the cloth arcoss his blade and tucked the rag back in his pocket. There was a strong smell of gasoline that could have been coming off the rag and was now coming from the blade. He took his lighter to his blade and flicked it until a stream of fire came and lit his blade up.

Blane watched terrified and Drew tucked his lighter back in his pocket.

"Burn in hell." He chuckled lowly and kicked Blane in the stomach. Blane fell on his back and Drew stepped on his chest, kneeling down. He swayed the firing blade in front of Blane's face. "How's this for new?" Drew smirked and--A body hit Drew and knocked him off of Blane.

Blane sat up and saw Benji grappling with Drew for the blade.

* * *

**Beautifly-Soul: Yeah Drew can fight xD lol you cant have this drew T.T he's mine xD lol mwmuahaha! lol this IS from a dream lol but when i write it i expanded alot of details lol i didnt dream this part lol :P its longer than my dream. we havent even gotten to the main part of my dream lol:L im just trying to get it up to my dream lol:P im so glad you like it :)**

**Permanently** **Scarred****: yeah you all can call my amie xD my real name is Amy lol but im hiding it so call me Amie so know one knows . k xD so shhh secret xD lol:L yeha my sister read over that chapter too and thought the same thing xD lol:L:L thanks :)**

**delcatty546****: something creepy might happen :P maybe :P lol xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**here you go lol the next chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Drew looked at Benji and pulled back his fist to punch the living day lights out of him. "Back off!" He punched Benji in the jaw and Benji fell back letting go of the blade.

Drew, having controll over his blade now, pulled up Benji by his collar and cut his shirt, hoping to set it aflame. But Drew was dissappointed when he saw that his blade was no longer flaming. The struggle had blown it out.

Benji pushed out of Drew's grip and backed away. "You wouldn't really kill me, would you?" Benji asked, believing he actually would.

"Get over here!" Drew shouted, getting his blade ready to strike.

* * *

May sat down in a seat by Dawn and Misty. The aditorium was dimly lit. A man, May reconized as Mr. Vex, sat on a chair on stage, waiting for the chairs to fill up with the 32 girls.

"I wonder how the boys are doing?" Dawn wondered aloud.

"I'm sure they're having a blast punching each other in the face." Misty sighed.

"I'm worried about Drew." May said.

"You are?" Misty and Dawn said in union.

"Well, no. What I meant was, 'I'm worried about the guy he's fighting.'" May clearified.

"Attention." Mr. Vex announced. "Attention." He stood and looked up and all the girls looked up at him. "There is a pocket attachted to the back of the seat in front of you. In the pocket is a stack of papers stapled together. Look over it if you like. It is your first test."

May took the stack of papers and looked at it.

_'Name?, Date?, Age?, If you were stranded in the middle of a dessert and only had three canteens of water and a friend who had no water--' As _May read her eyes criss crossed in confussion.

"You have ten minutes to answer as many questions as possible. The ones with the lowest scores will be out." Mr. Vex said. "Cheaters will be out. And I will have you know, we do not like cheaters." Mr. Vex sat back down and took out a pocket watch. "Begin."

May took a pencil she found in the chair pouch. During the ten minutes she answered all of the easy questions. Some consisted of Math, First Aid, History, Science, What if, and Personal queastions like birth date and favorite color. She enjoyed reading the first aid stories but they became to long and she was afraid that she would not finish in time so she skimmed. She hoped that she got most of the answers right even thought she skimmed some of it--

There was a loud bullhorn noise and everyone screamed, covering their ears. May watched as a girl was forcably removed from the room.

Mr. Vex sighed. "Cheater." And sat back down.

May quivered and kept her eyes on her paper.

When time was up he asked that all the papers were handed up front. Mr. Vex gathered them and gave them to another man. That man took them away to be graded.

Then a large screen came down behind Mr. Vex.

"Now inside that pocket is a remote control with two buttons on it. Yes/True and No/False. I will be showing you a series of video clips and images and sound clips. If you get one wrong then you will be removed from this school. We shall go on until there are twenty girls in this room."

May felt sick to her stomach. She stared ahead and watched the first image come up onto the screen. The image of a broken bone jutting out of someones leg. May almost fainted but kept her cool and looked away waiting for the question. Some other girl got up and quickly ran out screaming.

May took a deep breath. "I can do this."

* * *

Drew was shoved into the wall. His head hit the wall and he felt something crack in his skull. Drew quickly turned around though, as Blane was going to ram into his back, and Drew moved out of the way. Blane hit the way and fell to the ground. As Drew was about to kick Blane while he was on the ground, Benji came up and jumped on Drew's back, wrapping his arm around Drew's neck, choking him.

Drew turned so that his back faced the wall and he ran back, slamming Benji against the wall to get him off his back. After three hits, Benji let go and slid down the wall.

Blood started to trickle out the corners of Drew's mouth and ooze from his head. Benji's spine was completely bruised up. Blane's vision was blurry and his left arm had no feeling in it. But Drew stood there starring down Benji, still willing to fight. And Benji groaned as he stood up but scowled at Drew, ready to defend himself to the end. Blane stood, supporting himself against the wall and, breathing heavy, looked at Drew, ready to kill him at any second.

Just as they were about to begin another fight, the announcer stopped them.

_'We have twenty four winners! Cease fighting!'_

They looked around and saw the bloody mess. The guys who were the winners were standing about ready to fall. The losers were laying on the ground, unable to move. Benji looked up at the clock on the wall. They had been in this blood bath for three hours and he shuddered. He didn't think he would have made it when he knocked Drew off of Blane. He made it thought. He hoped Dawn had made it also.

_'The girls will be back now. If you see your partner walk through the door then that means you get to stay for now. There are twenty-four winners of boys but only twenty winners of girls. Four of you winners will have to leave with your partners.'_

"Hell no." Drew growled and looked over at the Gym door as it opened and, in single file line, the girls entered.

When the girls, one by one, saw what the gym looked like and all the blood and bodies, they gasped and quickly ran to find their partner.

Benji watched the crowd of girls, looking for Dawn specifically.

Then he saw her come in and he smiled. "Dawn." He whipsered. He slumped to the ground as she ran up to him and she dropped to her knees beside him.

"Oh my God! Benji!" Dawn cupped his face and looked at the cuts and bruises all over him. "Benji!" She wrapped her arms around him and Benji blushed, leaning his head against her shoulder as she hugged him.

"I'm okay. Just tired." He said softly.

Dawn pulled back to lean him against the wall so he could rest, but once his back touched the wall, his mind clicked in that his spine was bruised badly and he yelled out lungding forward back into her arms. Dawn let him rest his head against her shoulder again.

Misty was the next to come in. She looked around and when she saw Blane she came up to him.

"Are you okay, Blane?" She said, worried as he stood there, holding his limp arm.

"Never better." He grinned, trying to see her but his vision was too blurry.

Misty touched his arm. "You're whole arm is bruised over!"

"I can't feel a thing." He shrugged it off. "You should see the other guys."

Misty scowled. "This isn't a joke, Blane. You're seriously hurt."

Blane's grinned went soft and he smiled gently down at her. "I know." He said quietly. "But don't worry, Misty. I'll be okay."

Drew watched the two and looked back at the door waiting for May to come in. "Where the hell are you?" He mummbled. He walked to the line of girls coming in and pushed past them. 'I_s she in the back of the friggen line?!'_ he thought, angrily. He pushed after one girl and another until he saw the girl with blue eyes. She looked up at Drew and covered her mouth.

"Drew!?" May gasped horrified at the blood running down his face.

Drew looked down at her, scowling. Inside he was glad she had made it, which means he wont be sent home. He turned away from her and expected her to follow him as he walked back into the gym. May ran up to his side and looked at Drew, worriedly.

"Are you--"

"Fine."

"You're bleed--"

"Shut up."

May looked ahead again and sighed. Then May stopped and stomped her foot. Drew stopped and glared at her.

May looked up at Drew and all of the sudden she slapped him right across the face. May was tired of being treated like this. She never let anyone treat her like it before. Why should she let him treat her this way?--

Drew was frozen for a moment, stunned. Then he grabbed her shirt and pulled her close, pulling back his fist ready to punch her.

--Oh that's right, he could kill her.

May flinched and whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly when he pull back his arm. She was afraid to feel the blow any second. But it never came. She opened her eyes after awhile and saw him stand there still ready to hit her but he didn't move. He still looked angry.

"Don't ever do that again." He growled and let her go, shoving her back. He walked away again and May wiped a few tears from her eyes. Her hands were shaking.

* * *

******delcatty546****: Creepy CREEPY lol but it'll all work out lol he wont be THAT creepy for long. but he'll always be a little insane xD lol maybe maybe not lol you'll have to keep reading xD**

**Beautifly-Soul****: i will fight you! xD -speaks but my words do not match my lip movements- you are a worthy opponent but i shall win this battle. -takes stance and karatae chops you unconcious!- xD HA! I win! -Drew comes up to me and I jump into his arms- My drew! xD  
thanks :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter :) what do you think? :P**

* * *

Chapter 9

Four guys did not see their partners come back. They were escorted out of the school but not before entering a room in which they were met with a large machine.The four students along with their partners walked out of the school. The boys were completely healed when just a few moments ago, one had a broken arm and another had a concusion. They walked down the side walks going there seperate ways with a new memory of their short time in PetalBurg High. With their minds erased they went home feeling dissapointed that they couldn't be in the school but excited to go back to their old school with their old friends.

Drew stood against the wall once he found his blade and May stood beside him. They waited for someone to tell them what was next and soon enough the Gym teacher with Mr. Vex and Mr. Tate came into the Gym.

Everyone watched as they stood and stared at the group who survived. The bodies of other students were carefully removed from the scene by other men in strange uniforms. No one had died, but one kid ended up in a coma.

"Attention." Mr. Vex said, calmly. "We are all very excited you have made it this far."

"Now it's onto the final test." Mr. Tate spoke up. With a clip board in his hands he called off the names of ten students. "Eric and Mary, Mac and Susan, Ken and Penelope, Jack and Tasha, Morgan and Isabella." He called off and the ten students stepped forward. He had called off five partners and those five Partners were told to follow Mr. Vex.

Mr. Tate then called off twenty students (ten partners) and they were told to follow the Gym teacher. And then Mr. Tate called off ten students (five partners). "Casey and Holly, Benjiman and Dawn, William and Jody, Blane and Misty, and Andrew and May."

Drew hadn't heard his full first name in a long time and at first he wondered if he was even called up. But common sense told him to step forward with May and so he did.

"You all will follow me." Mr. Tate turned a heel and walked out of the room with the five partners following close behind.

Drew started to feel a little light headed as he walked down the halls. The lights seemed to be abnormally brighter than before. But he kept his cool and followed the crowd as they turned down one hall and then the next. It started to get very cold and Drew shivered once before controlling himself.

May felt Drew lean slightly against her and she looked over at him, seeing a dead expression on his face. She would have asked him if he were okay but she knew he would just tell her to shut up so she kept quiet and let him lean on her. Drew had no idea he was even leaning on someone. It felt like he was going to fall at any moment so he stopped walking.

May stopped with him and other students began to pass them up.

"Drew?"

"Hn." He shut his eyes and raised his hand to his head feeling the blood ooze down his face as he covered his eyes to keep out the light and rub him temples for an oncoming headache.

"You don't look so good."

There was a low murmur from Drew's lips but May couldn't understand what he was saying, he was so quiet.

Blane and Misty came up along side them and Misty stopped to talk to May.

"Everything okay?" She asked, looking up at Drew, curious.

May shrugged.

"Hmph, I must have hit him a little too hard." Blane smirked.

Drew looked over his hand to glare at Blane.

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll cut you next time you talk to me." Drew said in a low threatening tone.

"What a bast-AH!"

Drew pulled his blade out and cut Blane's side, tearing his shirt.

"Shit!" Blane held his side. Even though it was just a scratch, he wasn't aware of how bad it was.

"What is the matter with you!?" Misty shouted at Drew.

Drew growled and turned away, leaning more on May. His head hurt and yelling wasn't helping his on coming migrain.

May pushed Drew to stand on his own.

"Drew, how could you?" May snapped.

Drew leaned towards her again but May walked ahead with Misty and Blane.

May heard a thump behind them and looked over her shoulder at Drew, who had collapsed onto the ground.

"Drew!" May ran back and dropped to her knees by his side.

Drew was groaning and he sat up shutting his eyes tightly. "My head." He growled.

Misty put her hands on her hips and Blane stopped with Misty.

"May?"

"Just go on, Misty. I have to stay with my partner." May said back to Misty. "Could you get the teacher? Drew doesn't look so good."

Misty turned with Blane and they walked away.

"It's going to be okay, Drew." May got off her knees and sat criss-crossed beside him. Drew touched his forehead and groaned.

"Back off." Drew tried getting up but he got so dizzy. He didn't know what was up and what was down.

May ignored his comment and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"Drew? Drew!" May screamed as Drew's body shook and blood frothed out of his mouth. His eyes filled with the blood. "Help! Help!"

"Calm, May." Mr. Tate came up behind him. He knelet by Drew and looked him over then felt his head. "There is a break in his skull that is overlapping the bone. If we don't take him to the Health Room soon he will die."

May turned pale. "Die?"

* * *

**theres the next chapter. hope you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is up i hope you like it :P**

* * *

Chapter 10

May looked at Drew in her hands. She couldn't believe she was holding someone who could die any second. She started to tremble as she watched him in his sezier. May didn't noticed that two other men came up with a stretcher until they took Drew out of her arms and lifted him up onto it. They placed an oxegen mask over his bloody mouth and they started down the hallway.

Mr. Tate, reached out a hand and helped May to her feet. "Come on, May. Your partner will be alright. Lets go get your health test, shall we?"

May had tears in her eyes as she followed Mr. Tate to a white room where she met Misty, Dawn and their partners.

Dawn came up to May and frowned when she saw she was crying silently. "May? What happened?"

"Drew." May said quietly. "He..."

Misty came up. "What happened?"

"Drew's dying." May covered her eyes with her hands to keep herself from balling her eyes out.

* * *

Drew opened his eyes. He was tied down to a stretcher. He groaned and shut his eyes again when a bright light turned on and a small buzzing noise started up. He tried to speak but his mouth had a tube pushed down his throat and it choked him everytime his breathing became irregular. He was shirtless and wires were attached to his chest to keep an up to date moniter of his heart rate. He noticed large needles stabbed in his arms and felt a strange medicine attached to the needles from tubes being forced into his bloodflow.

Involentarily tears overflowed out of Drew's eyes as he shut them tightly and as the buzzing got louder so did his mute screams of pain. All the bones in his body felt like they were being squeazzed. His skull felt on fire and every second the humming would get louder and his head would feel tighter as if any second it would exploded.

Suddenly, the humming stopped and was replaced by a series of electric static waves pulsing through Drew's body. Drew shot open his eyes and made a pained muffled scream as his body shook and electricity flowed through his veins.

Behind a two way mirror, four men watched Drew's actions as he was being cured in the white room.

"Well, his pain threshold held out for awhile." One of them said. "He doesn't seem to be dead yet. So far his body is reacting better then our previous canidates."

There came a sickly cracking noise from the room Drew was in.

"The skull plate in his head had fixed itself." Another man mumbled.

"Good Good." Said the first man.

"He has passed out. Andrew Hayden is now unconcious." Another said.

The first nodded, writing on his clipboard. "He's perfectly fine. His brain has shut down temporaily so to complete the process. He should wake up again when it's over."

The others nodded as well.

* * *

May sat in one of the chairs. Many people were sent back into a room. When they came back they were completely healed. They would talk about what had happened and May listened in and out of conversations.

"They gave me this shot," One of the guys would say. "And all of my wounds healed. It hurt alittle but now I don't feel a thing. It's amazing."

"Yeah it was pretty cool. But when they took my arm and cut it, I thought they were insane." His partner said next. "But then I watched my arm heal and it was kinda cool."

May looked up when her name was called. Mr. Tate came over and told May to come with him. She got up and followed him into a white room, just as white as the room she had come from only there was two chairs in the middle of the room; one for her and one for whom she assumed it would have been for Drew. She sighed wondering if he was okay.

"Give me your arm, May." Mr. Tate said.

May knew what was going to happen.

"What is this test for?"

"We just want to try this new serum we have created. We want to know if any of you will have an allergic reaction to it or something."

May opened her eyes wide. "Um, is it same."

Mr. Tate smiled at her and nodded. "Of course." He cut her arm with a blade from his pocket. "The side effects would be small if any. You should be healed. If not, then you will have to leve the school grounds."

May saw the shot and winced as he gave it to her in her arm. It hurt like ten bees were there stinging her arm and she cried silently for a bit until the pain went away and so did her cut.

"Very good, May." Mr. Tate smiled. "You pass."

May nodded. "Um, Mr. Tate. Where is Drew?"

"Drew is perfectly fine."

A weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"You will see him soon."

May nodded.

"You may go now, May."

May got up and left back into the room she was once in. There she went back to her seat and Misty went and sat by her. Blane, who was completely healed, stood by where Misty sat.

"Mr. Tate said Drew was coming back soon and that he was okay." May said to Misty, looking at the floor.

"I guess they gave him some of that stuff we just got and it healed him." Misty smiled and wrapped her arm around May's shoulder. "See, Drew's going to be fine. You were crying for nothing."

"Misty, you should have seen him." May shuddered. "So much blood. He looked so--"

"Pitiful." Blane smirked. "Weak."

May shot a glare at him.

"Sad." She scowled. Then a door opened and May turned, gasping. Drew stood in the doorway with a blank expression.

* * *

**Permanently Scarred****: Good i trust you with my secret xD lol yeah im going to make May less of a...weakling :P lol she aint going to take no disrespect xD dont beat on me T.T im so fragile T.T lol xD**

**Beautifly-Soul****: yeah well im a white belt and...i...WILL WIN xD i am very stubborn when it comes to fighting over Drew xD lol -slaps you with a fish- -clears throat- you mean MY future husband xD thats okay lol people make mistakes all the time xD go drew on me . scary OO lol xD**

**horses9284****: -hugs you- its okay T.T look :D Drew looks fine xD standing their with a blank expression OO**

**lol thank you all for liking my story and reviewing :**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Drew stood there until he spotted May in the corner of his eye. He looked over at her with a blank expression and walked into the room up to her. His black shirt was back over his chest and when he got close enough, he looked at Misty. With a low voice he told her to move.

"Why should--"

"I said go away." He growled and Misty huffed standing and walking away, pulling Blane with her.

Drew took his seat beside May and cleared his burning throat. Then he reached into his pocket with a shaking hand and pulled out a cigarette. May heaved a silent sigh. Drew put the cigarette up to his mouth but it fell from his fingers before he could put the cigarrete inbetween his lips. It fell against his leg and rolled off to the ground. Drew paused for a moment and with his hand still trembling from the after shock, he pulled out another cigarette but the same thing happened. He couldn't get a good enough grip on anything. But he needed that cigatte. It calmed him to smoke. It always has. His cravings would go haywire if he didn't get his cigarette. It was a habit he did when he was in pain, worrying, or pissed. And lately he's been that way alot.

"Pick those up." Drew said roughly from his sore throat.

May leaned over and picked the two cigarettes up handing them to me.

"Put one in my pocket and the other in my mouth." He demanded lowly.

May looked at him awkwardly but put one of the ciragettes in his pocket and looked away as she lifted the cigarette to his mouth. Drew bit the tip and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. "Now take oout my lighter from my left pocket. I shouldn't have to tell you what to do next."

May found his lighter and looked at it.

"How do I turn it on?" Drew looked at her, raising an eyebrow. He reached over and took the lighter trying to flick it a few times but for some reason he couldn't. His hand was trembling and the lighter slipped out of his hand and fell onto his lap.

Agrivated, he grabed the lighter and threw it. It flew across the room and slammed against the wall across from them. With the cigarette still in his mouth, he leaned his head back again and closed his eyes.

May had winced when he tossed the lighter and she now stared at him confused and worried. She noticed that his hands wouldn't stop trembling.

"What's wrong?"

Drew bit the tip of his cigarette and moved it up and down, ignoring her. There was a slight seering pain, still in his skull.

"Drew?"

"Hm."

"I thought you were going to die." May said quietly. She wondered why it was possible for him to sit here beside her alive. Early when she had looked into his eyes as he seized in front of her, she saw him dying. And thirty minutes later he was sitting beside her with a mild case of the trembles. She was glad that he was okay but she couldn't yet understand anything.

"Disappointed?" He mummbled, blanly.

"No, I'm glad you're okay, Drew." She quickly said then looked down. "You scared me."

"I scare alot of people."

"I was worried about you, Drew."

"Don't be."

"But-"

"Worry about yourself." He once again crossed his arms in front of his chest, pinning his trembling hands to his side and rested into his chair.

"Why are you so stubborn?" She huffed.

Drew ignored her again so she just clouched back into her chair and sighed. Ten minutes later, May yawned bored and in the corner of her eyes she saw Drew's arms fall to his side. She turned to him as his cigarette fell out of his mouth and he sat there with his head leaning back against the wall, sleeping. He didn't look so daunting while he slept. May saw some dried blood against his hairline that they had missed when they cleaned the blood off of him. She reached up and touched the dry blood then ran her fingers back feeling more dry blood against his scalp as she ran her fingers back through his hair.

Sunddenly Drew's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. May shuddered and just barely stopped herself from screaming in shock.

He didn't turn to look at her or open his eyes. He just held her wrist and pulled her hand away.

May pulled her hand out of his grip and held it close to her chest. "Sorry, I was just..." She didn't know how to finish that sentence so she just stopped talking.

"Time is it?" Drew asked.

May looked around for a clock but didn't find one. Strange, she never thought of time while she was here. She wondered what time it really was.

"I said what time is it." He scowled opening his eyes and staring ahead.

"There's no clock in here. I dont know."

Drew looked around and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Probably not the best chapter .**

**i'll do better on the next one lol**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After everyone had been through the Health test, Mr. Tate came in to tell the scores.

"Everyone seems to have passed the Health test. That is very good. We were expecting a few to not take the medicine well but we're pround to say that you all are now qualified to be apart of PetalBurg High." Mr. Tate then grinned widely and raised his hands out. "Welcome to PetalBurg." Just after he said those words, the doors to the white room burst open and men in uniforms ran in and grabbed the students who screamed in horror as they dragged them out of the room.

May jumped out of her seat and Drew stood up with her. May saw Benji begind dragged out by one of the men and Dawn being pulled by her hair. Misty was thrown over someones shoulder and Blane was stuck with a taser until he was too weak to fight back as they pushed his out of the room. May screamed as someone grabbed her wrists but Drew stepped up and punched the guy in his jaw. He pulled back his hand to hit the guy again but a taser struck his side and he yelled out.

The man grabbed May again and pulled her by her wrists out the door. Some guy pinned Drew's arms behind his back and shoved him out into the halls.

"Let me go!" May screamed and tripped over her feet falling to the ground. Drew watched as they guy grabbed her shirt and pulled her back up, foracbly pushing her down the hall.

They were all shoved down a flight of stairs and into a dark corridor. There were doors all down the corridor and the men shoved in students through the doors of the corridor. May was pushed into a room and no sooner Drew was pushed in after her. Then the door was shut and locked behind them. Drew hit the door with his fists and shouted to let him out.

"What the hell is going on! Open the damn door now!"

May backed up until her back hit the wall and she cried heavily, slumping down to the floor.

"What's happening!" She screamed and Drew turned to her.

"Shut up!" He covered his hands over his temples and walked around for a second until turning back to the door and slamming his fist against it. "Hey!"

There was a static noise and Drew looked around in his room and saw a small speaker box above in one of the corners.

_'Thank you all for participating in our tests. We have judged you. We have studied you. You are what we have been looking for.' This was the princaple's voice. A man they haven't met yet. 'Please enjoy your stay. Tomorrow morning you will al be imformed and things will become more clear. But for tonight, just relax. Until we speak again, students. Goodbye.'_

"No!" Drew pulled a chair up to and stepped up on it and grabbed the speaker. "Open the damn door! Now!" When no response came, Drew ripped the speaker right out of the wall and threw it to the ground, pissed. He jumped off the chair and picked up the chair flinging it against the wall, denting the wall.

Then he let out an agrivated yell and punched the wall.

May covered her ears and tucked her knees up to her chest, hiding her face, crying.

Drew started to slam his body against the door but it never budged.

* * *

After thirty long minutes Drew stopped slamming himself against the door. His shoulder ached. He looked around and saw May hadn't moved from the spot against the wall. He stared at her for a little while while his mind with blank with escape plans. Then he walked over to her and stood beside her. Her face pressed against her knees as she sat there quietly.

Then Drew leaned against the wall and slid down it, sitting next to her. He saw her wrists were bruised and Drew tilted his head to the side and grabbed her hand.

She jolted and pulled it back but he grabbed it again.

"I just want to see." He said. He pulled her hand in front of him and looked at the bruises wrapped around her wrists. "They hurt you?"

May nodded and squirmed her hand, wanting it back.

Drew let go of it and stretched out his leg, covering his face with his hand, composing himself. He lowered his hand slightly to look around the room. It was a decent size. There was a bed, a chair, a broken speaker box. Drew stood back up.

"We're not getting out of here tonight." He confirmed. "I don't know what the hell is going on but I will find out tomorrow." Drew looked down at May. "You should get in bed."

May didn't move so he nudged her with his foot. She looked up at him with teary red eyes and Drew looked away. He heard her get up and watched her walk to the bed and sit down on it.

Drew walked over to the bed but May turned to him with wide confused eyes. Drew stopped. He turned to the chair that was on its side. He went over to it and set it up right again then sat down.

"I'm setting this straight tomorrow." Drew said after a moment of silence. He watched May get under the covers and lay her head against the pillow. She wanted to cry again but she couldn't. Drew looked over next to him on the wall and saw a dial. He touched it and turned it watching the lights brighten. He turned it the other way and watched the lights dim. then he turned it down until it clicked off.

May said something in such a small voice Drew didn't here her.

"What?" He asked her.

"I don't want the light off." May said just slightly louder but still soft. He heard her this time.

Drew felt around for the dial and turned it up dimly.

Drew leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. May curled up and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Beautifly-Soul: yes lol smoking no good xD espcially for someone who has asthma xD me :P but NOW we are perfect together :D mine not yours -- x)**

**well i hope this wasnt too fast lol my dream wasnt so much a dream. some of it was. it was more of a weird dream lol like half nightmare half dream but not so much as scary. it was more disturbing lol im thinking of changing the name of the school from PetalBurg though lol should I? or does it not matter? lol anyway hope this was good :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews :L they are really great :P**

* * *

Chapter 13

Benji sat on the bed with Dawn in his arms. They had just been pushed into the room and Dawn's scalp still felt on fire from being pulled all the way in there so Benji ran his fingers through her hair to soothe the pain and soon enough she stopped crying over it.

"What the heck is going on?" Dawn said leaning her head against his shoulder.

Benji shrugged and looked over at the speaker box. "He said he would tell us tomorrow. I have no idea why they would force us into our rooms."

Dawn closed her eyes and mumbled. "Maybe because I would have prostested to share a room with you."

Benji rolled his eyes pushing her gently to sit up on her own. "Yeah, yeah, I smell. We get it now, Dawn." He sat at the edge of the bed and saw the dial on the wall. Benji stood up and walked over to it.

"That's not what I meant." Dawn crawled down the end of the bed and pulled the covers up, gettng under them. Then she sat there and gave Benji a 'no duh' expression. "I would have protested about having to share a room with a B-O-Y. But thank you, Ben, for making me sound like a B-I-T-C-H." She made a humph noise and laid back, rolling over to face the wall.

Benji turned the dial and the lights dimmed down until it was pitch black. Then Benji turned it all the way up to see how bright it could get but it hurt his eyes so he quickly turned it back down to dim light.

"Man, I'm hungry. You think they could have fed us first before throwing us in here." Benji turned the light off and went back to the bed. He walked into the bed and grunted then felt around for the covers.

Dawn shrieked. "Stop touching my butt, you pervert!" She reached around to smack him but she only hit air. It was too dark to see him.

"Sorry." He muttered and if the light was on she would have seen him smirking, but Dawn took the apology and rolled back over.

"Why are you getting in the bed anyways?" She muttered. "It's not a king size for your information."

"Just scoot over, your hogging more than half the bed." Benji lifted the blankets and laid under them when he felt her move over slightly.

"There is a floor you can sleep on you know."

"I like it here."

"Pervert." Dawn said quietly but Benji noticed that there was a distant sounding to her voice. He rolled on his side so that he was facing the back of Dawn's head.

"Dawn." He tucked one of his arms behind his head, resting on it.

"Hm?" This time Benji heard the fear and saddness she was trying to hold back.

"Everything's going to be alright, Dawn." He said quietly.

"I know." Dawn bit her lip to keep herself from not crying over the worst. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. This school was too good to be true. And then all those weird tests. She should have known. Dawn closed her eyes but quickly opened them when she felt Benji wrap his arm around her waist. "No." Dawn mummbled, smiling slightly as Benji pulled his hand away.

Benji thought for a moment then raised his hand and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

This time Dawn didn't tell him to stop and soon she fell alseep.

* * *

When Misty and Blane were shoved into their room, Misty grew quite violent. She ranted profanity, slammed her fists against the door and demanded that they let her out. But no one can do that forever so she stopped after awhile and turned to Blane who just laid on the bed staring at the cieling.

"Why aren't you using your big muscules to knock this door down?! We have to get out before they kill us!" Misty shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"They didn't say they would kill us, Misty." Blane sat up. "And why bother? The door is made of iron and I just got tased about eight times a little while ago. It still hurts."

May sat on the chair across the room and Blane laid back again.

"I doubt anything is going to happen tonight so you can sleep and tomorrow we'll just see what's going on."

"Nothing good."

"You don't know that."

Misty stared at him like he was a moron. "Why else would they have to force us down here?"

Blane shrugged. "Can we stop talking? My sides hurt and I have no idea what I'm talking about right now." He closed his eyes. "We'll talk later okay."

Misty scowled then sighed. "...Okay..."

Blane laid there with his eyes closed for who knows how long. He had never been able to go to sleep. His body was starting to loose some of the tingling effect of the tasers and he opened his eyes when he heard a soft snoring. He turned his head and saw Misty sleeping on the chair.

"Misty?" He said but she didn't wake up.

Blane sat up and got off the bed, coming over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently. Covering her with the blanket, he looked at her peaceful face before walking to the chair and taking his seat.

* * *

**lol at the bottom of the page i will write to what you reviewed lol :P**

**Beautifly-Soul:  
**lol now when you say confusing, do you mean because things went to fast or you didnt expect it, or is it the way I wrote it? lol is there anything i can do to make it less confusing or is it nothing i should worry about? :P thanks for telling me :)  
thats it! -slaps some sense into you- DREW LOVES ME xD im sorry but truth hurts xD  
how do you like the couple pairings? lol

**horses9284:  
**Hit Drew for what? :L lol I'm sure Drew would be very upset if you hit him o.o but i dont think he likes to hit girls, like he said before xD or does he o.o or doesnt he o.o or--:P lol yeah lol im glad he is nice to her and not telling her to shut up because of her crying lol xD lol and he turned the light back on for her so she wouldn't be afraid, so thats a nice thing to do lol i wouldnt want to sleep in the dark o.o i would be paranoid because of what happened lol xD is Blane and Misty okay? :\ how do you like that pairing? I'll probably talk about them more later so you can see more of their couplieness or something lol my sister like Benji until I told her I was calling him Benji lol now she hates him T.T do you like the name Benji lol okay Im rambling now :L it early lol


	14. Chapter 14

**next chapter :P**

* * *

Chapter 14

Drew felt over his person for his cigarettes and his lighter but found niether one. He couldn't even find his switchblade so he stood up and walked over to May, wondering if she had taken it any of his things early when he had fallen asleep in the white room. Pulling the covers off of her, he patted her hip where her jean pocket was but didn't feel his pocket knife.

"Crap." He sat back down, leaning his back against the bed. His hand swept back through his hair.

Drew couldn't sleep. He could only sit there and wait until morning while May tossed and turned behind him. He looked over his shouler to see she had covered herself again and was facing the wall, still sound alseep. Bored and restless, Drew looked over at the dial and thought maybe if he turned off the light completely he could get some sleep. Standing up, he walked over to the dial and turned it down until it was dark.

Then something came to Drew and he quickly turned the light back on, staring down at the broken pieces of the speaker box.

"Wait a minute--" He said to himself aloud, formulating a quick plan.

He knelt down by the broken pieces and picked up a few of the wires. Then he looked back at the dial.

"Holy shit." He smirked. "They wont know what hit them."

Drew got up to the dial and tried to pry it off the wall but it was on pretty secure so Drew picked up a broken piece of the speaker box and tried prying off the dial with it.

Thinking ahead that the light might go out if he popped the dial off the wall, he quickly looked around him, memorizing where everything was then turned back to the dial and grunted as he used a quick jerk, finally seperating the dial box from the wall.

The light was still on and Drew was thankful that it was. The wires were still attatched to the seperated Dial box which not only kept the lights on but kept Drew from having to do extra work in attaching the wires back to the dial box in the dark and possibly electructing himself when the lights did connect back on.

Drew smirked as he turned the dial on the box and the lights still went up and down by brightness. He turned the light on dim and grabbed the wires off the floor from the speaker, letting the dial box hang off the wall for now. Drew cut the rubber off the tips of the wire and wrapped the wire around the doorknob then stretched it up to the wires that were attached to the dial box.

Turning the light off, so to keep himself safe from electric shock, he blindly wrapped the opposite end of the wire he had attached to the doorknob to the wire that was attached to the dial box.

Then Drew picked up the dial box and turned the light on. Nothing extraordinary happened but when Drew reached out to barely touch the doorknob, he recieved a small electric shock. Anyone who tried to open the door from the other side would get the same shock. Drew turned the lights all the way up until the blindness of the lights hurt his eyes and he squinted at the doorknob that insantly blazed a bright hot red.

Excited he had created this unsuspecting trap, Drew grinned and turned the lights down until they were on dim. The reddness went away from the doorknob.

Drew then sat back in the chair by the dial box. In a few seconds he would turn the lights off. Then he would wait silently until he heard noise on the other side of the door that sounded like someone opening the door. Then, when the door was slightly opened and the man's hand was still gripping the doorknob, Drew would crank up the lights and watch the man be electricuted.

Satisfied, Drew turned the lights off. Then he turned them back on and went over to May. She had to get up if she wanted to escape as well. Drew wouldn't wait to wake her up before leaving once the man was being electricuted. It was too risky that way. So he yanked the blankets off her body and shook her roughly.

"Get up." He ordered and May groaned.

"What is it?"

"Wake up. We're getting out of this hellhole."

May sat up and rubbed the sleepies from her eyes. "We are? How?"

"When they open that door we're going to make a run for it. Now get up. You have to stay awake and wait until that happens with me." Drew sat on the bed and watched the door.

May yawned but stayed sitting and looked over at Drew.

"I'm going to turn the light off and sit over by the door until they come. You stay here but do not fall alseep, got it? Or I'll leave without you." He said strictly.

"I wont."

"Good. You'll know when to run out of the room so just follow me when we get out. We'll get out of the building and be free of this place."

"What about my friends?"

Drew looked over at her. "We're not stopping for nothing."

"We should go get the police when we get out of here."

"Yeah, you do that." Drew got up and went over to his chair. He sat down and glared at her. "Don't fall alseep." He said slow and threatening.

May nodded and Drew turned out the lights.

* * *

**Well i hope that wasn't borning or confusing o.o lol tell me what you think. more should happen in the next chapter. i dont want to make my chapters too long. i dont know if what drew did could happen for real lol maybe it can xD lol it sounds like it lol :P**

**well i hope you liked it T.T lol :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go :P**

* * *

Chapter 15

It was completely dark. Drew didn't know how long it had been but he guessed it had been a good two hours since he had spoken to May last. He was day dreaming over things, replaying their escape over and over in his mind so that he wouldn't go blank with ideas when he first runs out the door.

After awhile, Drew wondered if May was still awake. She had been quiet for too long and anyone would fall asleep in her conditions.

"May?" He said after a few minutes. "Damn it, May! Wake up!" Drew heard May jumped out of bed and slump to the floor.

"What!" She looked around in the total darkness. She had heard Drew yelling her name and so she thought the excitement was starting but everything was quiet. "Drew?"

"Just seeing if you're awake." Drew popped his knuckles, listening as May shuffled around and pulled herself back up into her bed. "Next time I wont bother." He smirked, propping his hands behind his head.

"I'm so tired." she whined, yawning. "I have to stay awake." She said drowzily.

"Good luck with that." Drew stood up and put his hands in his pockets and bit back a yawn. He heard May standing up off the bed as well.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered.

Drew shook his head roughly to wake him up more and turned to the door, hearing something faint. Then they heard the locks outside their door shift and Drew reached out for the wall, quickly finding the dial.

"Get ready, May." He whispered and May scurried to his voice, bumping into his back, then standing close by him.

A light from outside the door flooded through a crack as the door began to open slowly. Drew wasted no time when he saw the light. He turned the lights up on high and Drew and May shut their eyes from the blinding light in their room. Then Drew grabbed the edge of the door, avoiding the doorknob and flung it open.

"Get him!" Yelled a man and two men rammed into Drew, knocking Drew to the ground. May screamed as another Man came and pinned her to the wall.

Then Mr. Tate walked in, calmly and composed. One man had wrapped three layers of tape around Drew's mouth and then proceded to hold down his legs. The other man held Drew's arms to the ground and no matter how much Drew struggled they kept a firm hold on him.

Mr. Tate shook his head dissappointedly. "What a shame. What. A. Shame. Although I have to give it to you, Drew, that was rather genious of you. It's good to know that you have no limits; killing a man to get free and without a hint of hesitation or remorse." Mr. Tate knelt by Drew who glared at him. "Too bad we saw this coming. Drew, there are cameras...everywhere...In the airvent over there--" Mr. Tate pointed to the airvent above them. "We can see everything in there." He chuckled turning back to Drew. "A excellent attemp, Drew, but we will always be one step ahead."

Drew turned his head away from Mr. Tate and stared at the ceiling.

"Sadly, Mr. Hayden, attemps like those come with a consequence." Drew looked back at Mr. Tate's smirk.

Then he stepped away to show the man who had May pinned against the wall. Drew looked at her then his eyes went wide as the man ripped her shirt and May screamed from the violation. Drew thrashed about but the men who held him down wouldn't let their grips loosen even the slightest. Drew yelled against the ductape as the man who ripped May's shirt now pulled her hair and backslapped her to the ground.

"Enough." Mr. Tate raised his hand and the man stopped hurting May. "You see, Drew, when you act foolish, you are not the only one who has to pay for your mistakes from now on."

Then the men began to beat Drew.

May screamed for them to stop but the man held her and covered her mouth. After awhile the men stopped beating Drew and they picked him off the ground to his feet. Drew felt faint but still in concious he stumbled over his feet as they guided him forcably over to the bed and pushed him down on it. Then they backed away. Drew laid there hurt.

May ran over to him when the man let her go.

Mr. Tate and the men walked to the door. First Mr. Tate turned off the light and then he removed the wires and the dial from the wall and doorknob. "Later when you two are out for lunch, we'll replace the speaker and dial. But if this happens again, Mr. Hayden, things will be worse. And don't try and remove the security camera. When we see something wrong, we come on the double. We'll keep an extra eye on you two." He left the room. "No breakfast today, I'm afraid. Punishments come harsh here at PetalBurg High." He said before shutting the door and leaving them in the darkness.

May sat by Drew and listened to his heavy breathing through his nose. The ductape was still wrapped around his mouth so May touched his head and felt the tape. Gently she tore at it then ripped it off his face.

"Drew. Drew." She trembled as she touched Drew's cheek.

Drew winced when he felt her fingers. "Back off..." He whispered hoarsly.

May took her hand away but then a few seconds later she laid beside him and snuggled against his back, worried about him.

"May," He closed his eyes and felt the bruises stinging on his face and chest. "Just go away."

May ignored his request. "Drew,...you tried...We wont be here for long, Drew. They can't keep us here forever."

Drew just rested on the bed with May laying behind him. He didn't say a word. She didn't say anything either. They just laid in bed and waited.

* * *

**sorry it took so long to write this chapter T.T lol**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you are lol another benji dawn and blane misty chapter lol**

* * *

Chapter 16

Sometimes During the night, Benji had subconciously snuck his arm around Dawn's waist which abled him to pull her body closer to his until the spooned together. Benji buried his face against Dawn's hair, picking up a scent that not only was attracting to Benji but slowly woke up his senses.

The smell fragranting off of Dawn's hair wasn't clean nor dirty but, all the better to Benji, it was her natural girl scent. Benji smiled and tucked his body, pulling Dawn tighter against him.

Dawn awoke slightly to the tight squeeze.

"Benji?" She moaned, exhausted and confused.

"Hm?" Benji sighed against the back of her neck-then, quickly, he shot open his eyes to reality and let go of Dawn, jerking back.

_Thump!_

Benji groaned, sitting on the floor and rubbed his head.

"Benji?" Dawn asked again.

"Yeah, Dawn?"

"Benji..." She whimpered.

"I'm here." Benji climbed back on the bed and Dawn rolled over, feeling around for him. When she touched his shirt, she scooted into his chest. "What is it, Dawn?"

"I don't know. I had a nightmare."

Benji carefully and hesitantly wrapped his arm back around her waist. "About what?"

"I don't remember." She bit her lip, lying. She remembered exactly what it was about. And it all involved what this school was capable of; hurting Benji and herself. "I'm scared." She whispered.

Benji hugged her and rested his head against hers. "Yeah,...I-...I'm scared too, Dawn."

"You are?"

"Yeah,...I'm..." Benji shut his eyes. "I'm afraid but that wont stop me from looking out for you, Dawn." He then ran his fingers through her hair. "How's your head?"

"Better." She sighed.

Benji heard the door opening. He quickly sat up alert when a light came into the room and he squinted at the shadows of men walking into the room.

"What's going on?" Benji said to them, standing off the bed in front of Dawn and trying to adjust his eyes.

Dawn sat up and watched, horrified, behind Benji.

The two men turned the dial of the light up so that the room was lit with a dim setting. They saw the young girl sitting behind Benji on the bed and looked back to Benji.

"Breakfast time." One of them said.

Benji turned to Dawn "It's okay, Dawn. They're taking us to breakfast." Benji said, trying to ease her fear by sounding like everything was going to be okay. But even when she stood up behind him, Benji took his stance as a protecive partner and reached back, touching her hip, staying inbetween her and the two thug looking men.

"Turn around." The other ordered.

"What-" Benji was cut off as the man grabbed him and jerked him around, cuffing his hands behind him. "Hey!"

Dawn screamed when the other man came to her and did the same thing.

"It's okay, Dawn!" Benji shouted over her screams to calm her. "They're not going to hurt you."

"As long as you do what we say, we have to reason to hurt you." The man behind Benji clearified.

Benji and Dawn were escorted out of their room into the corridor that was brighter then the last time they came through it. Other teens walked down the hall with men in uniforms as well.

* * *

The door opened and Blane turned his head from watching Misty's sleeping form. With his arms crossed, his eyes dark from lack of sleep, he watched calmly as two men came in.

"It's time for breakfast." They said and Blane raised a hand to cover over his eyes and masage them gently. "You have a minute to wake up your partner or we leave without you."

Blane stood up and walked across the room to the bed.

"Misty. Babe, wake up." He shook her shoulder gently but Misty was still curled up tightly and sound asleep. "Misty, it's time to eat. You hungry?" He asked and knelt down by her bedside, shaking her shoulders slightly harder.

"Time is running out." One said.

Blane sighed and reached out, picking Misty up in his arms. He carefully threw her over his shoulder and turned to the two men who exchanged glances. "Alright, we're ready."

One man came over and pulled out his cuffs. "Wrists." Blane, balanced Misty on his shoulder, giving him his wrists and the man slapped the cuffs on. Then Blane shrugged Misty off his shoulders to fall back into his cradling arms and the other man came and cuffed her hands together. "Follow us. They instructed and Blane walked with them into the halls with Misty, still sleeping, in his arms.

* * *

**hope you liked it. on to the next chapter xD**


	17. Chapter 17

**lalalalalala, here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 17

When the teens were escorted into the cafeteria, their cuffs were removed and all the doors were locked, keeping the students in. Only two men stayed behind to gaurd the doors and watch the students. Guns were strapped to every man in uniform so no attemp to attack them was made.

Dawn sat with Benji at a table with another couple; Casey and Holly. Casey was voted best smile, most popular, nicest guy, ect. in Dawn's old school. Holly used to go to Dawn's school as well. She was the scary goth girl people tried to avoid. Dawn would have never imaginge Casey or Holly ever sitting together in a cafeteria.

Casey looked over and Dawn and reconized her instantly. "Hi, Dawn." He smiled but his smile was weary and fake; not at all like the winning smile at her old school. "How's it going?"

Dawn shrugged and looked at Benji, who rested his head on the table, facing the two men with guns at the doors. Then she looked back at Casey.

Casey had looked away from Dawn to look at his partner who was slowly nodding off to sleep. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly, whispering to her. "You can rest your eyes, baby. I'll wake you when breakfast is ready." She nodded softly and he took off his light jack, resting it over her shoulders as she laid her head against the table.

Casey looked back at a slightly wide-eyed Dawn.

"This is Holly. My partner." He smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her. "I think the only thing about this school that I like, is that I met her. She's great..." He looked down at an invisible spot on the table, staring off in space, his smile dimming. "We stayed up all night talking. She's tired." He said distantly. "So I'm going to let her rest for awhile." Then he shook his head as if he had just waken up and smiled back across the table at Dawn. "It's good to see you again, Dawn."

"Good to see you, too, Casey."

Dawn watched as Casey laid his head beside Holly's and close his eyes.

"Benji?" Dawn looked back over at her partner.

"Hm."

"So, what school did you go to before you came to this--Misty!" Dawn smiled and stood up, seeing Blane walk down the aisle of tables, looking for a seat, with Misty still there sleeping in his arms.

Benji raised his head slightly to watch Dawn run to Misty and Blane.

"Come sit by me and Benji, Blane. Is Misty alright?"

"She's fine. I just couldn't wake her up in time before we had to leave." Blane followed Dawn to their table and set Misty down in the seat beside Dawn. Then he took his seat beside Misty and pulled her to rest her head on his shoulder. "She'll wake up when she smells food in front of her face. Where is the food anyway?"

"I don't know. They must still be cooking it." Dawn looked around again. "Have you seen May?"

Blane shrugged. "I haven't seen Drew."

The doors to the Cafeteria opened and men walked in with trays of food, setting them down in front of each student.

Benji, Casey and Holly lifted their heads off the table as a tray was set in front of them. Misty opened her eyes halfway and looked down in front of her. Then she looked around and sat up off of Blane's shoulder.

"Where am I?" She asked, holding back a yawn.

"Cafeteria." Blane said. "Eat up. It's breakfast time."

Misty looked down at the food on her plate. Eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and a carton of orange juice.

"Wow, I thought we were going to be eating gruel." Dawn smiled and began eating a piece of bacon.

"Yeah, not bad for prison food." Holly said, taking a bite of toast.

Everyone ate except for Benji. He started at his tray of food and held his stomach. Dawn noticed after awhile that, while she had half a tray of food left, he still hadn't touched a thing.

"Ben?"

Benji pushed his tray of food away from him. "I...I don't feel good."

"You have to eat something, Benji. You haven't eaten for a day. That's probably why you don't feel good." Dawn looked at him worriedly.

Benji shook his head. "There's blood on my hands." He whispered so low but everyone still heard and stopped eating to look at Benji. His hands were wrapped around him, clutching his sides.

"Benji?" Dawn reached out to stroke Benji's cheek.

"Blood on my hands. I have to wash them before I eat. Blood on my hands." He muttered.

"What's wrong with him?" Blane asked leaning over to look.

"I don't know." Dawn touched his cheek. "He hasn't acted like this before. Benji, what's wrong?"

Benji stood and held his hands out in front of him. His hands were bloodless but he kept mumbling. "Blood on my hands. Blood on my hands..." He backed up, knocking over his chair and attracting the attention of the two men. One pulled a radio up to his mouth and whispered through it for back up then they both stood there and waited.

Dawn stood and walked up to Benji.

"Stop this, Benji. You're scaring me." She demanded.

Benji had tears come down his face. He stopped backing up and just looked at his hands. His eyes went wide with horror. "They're cutting me!" He shouted, holding out his hands for Dawn to see. "They're cutting me!"

Another boy stood up at the end of the cafeteria. "Stop!" The boy yelled but not to Benji. "They wont stop!" He covered his ears and dropped to his knees. His partner screamed, confused.

Benji started to cry harder and panic, dropping to his knees as well. "Stop cutting me!" He begged looking at his hands then he started to scratch down his right forearm making himself bleed. Two other guys were gripping their hair and yelling out in pain.

Then the doors opened and men walked in with Mr. Tate.

Mr. Tate went up to Benji, being the first to react this way. He ordered the men to pin him to the ground and they did so. Blane got up with Misty and they held Dawn back as she screamed while the men pulled out a needle and stabbed it into Benji's chest.

Mr. Tate order the others to be sedated as well when they were finished with Benji. Then Mr. Tate knelt by Benji and looked at him for the longest time.

"Delayed Side effect Reaction." He confirmed. "I knew having you all pass the Health test would be too much of a miracle." Then he stood and turned to Dawn. "You're partner will be fine when he comes out of sedation. He was just experiencing some minor side effects to the drug we gave you all the day before. Fortunatley, what he was expeiriencing was curable. Thank goodness we came in time." He then smiled polietly and told them to enjoy their breakfast. Then he exited the Cafeteria with the men behind him.

The other boys, who had expeirenced the same thing as Benji, were also laying spralwed on the floor with their partner's by their sides.

Dawn came to her knees by Benji, who stared at the ceiling off in space.

"Benji?..." She whispered, running her fingers back through his hair.

* * *

**hope this was a good chapter. on to the next which i will go back to drew and may :P what do you guys think of benji and dawn and blane and misty? lol and casey and holly too i guess lol**

**later i'm going to read over my stories lol and fix spelling errors lol i hope they aren't that bad Xo lol**


	18. Chapter 18

**heres the next chapter i promised :)**

Chapter 18

May had been drawing on Drew's back with her finger, coming in and out of daydreaming, for the past hour. Sometimes she would hum, sometimes she would sigh. Drew had fallen alseep to the feeling of May's fingers traveling around his back only a few minutes ago. It was a good distraction from the bruises and sores so he decided to pretend to be alseep the first time she started to tickle him sowly; which meant he didn't bother telling her to stop.

May sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She felt her face where the red mark was still stinging from the hard backslap. Then she felt the torn fabric of her shirt and shuddered from the recent memory. Her hands trembled again. When he had torn her shirt she could have sworn he was going to rape her right there and then.

Up came a soft sob from her throat and she buried her face in her hands, crossing her legs in front of her.

Drew woke to her soft sobbing.

May sniffled.

"Why are you crying again?" Drew asked, quietly. There was an irritation with his tone that came so naturally that Drew didn't think twice about it.

May wiped her hand across her nose and rested her head on her knees. "I'm not." She said in a stuffed voice.

Drew turned over to lay on his back. He could feel her hip against his side, so he knew she was close. He thought about doing something out of charactor but his pride held him back. He thought about running his fingers against her back but he rolled his eyes when he couldn't convince himself to be a caring person just this once, so he shut his eyes and sighed.

Drew then remembered her torn shirt and winced when he remembered having to watch her be violated that way. He didn't think he would regret the next words that came out of his mouth, but he said them quielty so that maybe she wouldn't hear him. "I'm sorry."

May heard but she didn't respond.

Drew turned his head so that the side of his face rested against the pillow and he took a shaking breath. "I didn't think...that they would..."

"Hurt me?" May finished, lifting her head to look at where he laid. It was too dark to see him.

Drew sighed inwardly. "Yeah,...I guess." He faced the ceiling again and took a deep breath, holding it as he propped himself up on his elbows. He let out a pained groan and May was startled by this.

"What are you doing?"

Drew sat up, grinding his teeth. Then he gripped the hem of his shirt and, holding his breath again, he lifted his shirt above his head, letting out his breath with a painful yelp. Then he leaned forward, breathing hard and shoved his shirt against her.

She took it and held the fabic close to her as she listened to him lay back and roll onto his side.

"This is your shirt."

"I know what it is." He said in his low voice.

May hesitantly took off her torn shirt and pulled his shirt down over her chest, covering herself properly. She smiled softly and laid back down next to Drew.

"Thank you so much, Drew."

"MmH-," A pleasurable shiver ran down his spine when he felt May's fingers, running up and down his back. With his shirt out of the way, it was more enjoyable then the last time. But he scowled. "What are you doing?"

May pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry. Its a habit I picked up, I guess."

"You have a habit to touch people like that?" He mocked.

"No. My mom used to tickle my back like that when I was young and I was hurting or upset. It always made me feel better. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She called herself stupid over and over in her head and sat back up.

"I didn't tell you to stop."

May didn't know if what she heard was true. She reached over and gently found his back, running her fingers against him softly. He didn't say anything. Drew just closed his eyes as another shiver ran through his body. May felt it and laid back down. She continued to draw pictures or write out random words to pass the time. She smiled, blushing slightly.

"Drew?"

"What?"

"You think maybe...we could be friends?...Just until we get out of this place."

Drew smirked. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

"...I mean, I know you don't like me--"

"I don't like anyone."

"--but...nevermind...it was a stupid question." May stopped running her fingers against his back. This whole time she had felt as if Drew was either her enemy or bully. He was always mad at her and she just wanted them to get along for a little while. She didn't like being in a room with a guy who told her to shut up most times when she said a thought or threatened and degraded her. But she guessed she just had to suck it up and hope things would get better along the way.

Drew listened to her and thought for a moment. He knew he was too hard on her. It's not like it was her fault that he was there. She was in the same situation as he was. But he would be damned if he put down his gaurd, even around her.

"It was stupid of me to think you could ever stop being a jerk." she mumbled.

"Shut up." He growled.

"You shut up, Drew." May snapped back and got off the bed. She walked over to a corner and sat down, criss-crosssing her legs.

"Jerk!" She screamed.

* * *

**lol theres the next chapter :P i hope it was okay T.T may and drew will be in the next chapter too and i will try and make the next one more exciting :P**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The door to May and Drew's room opened. They expected some men to come in alongside Mr. Tate, but only Mr. Tate stood there. Drew didn't even bother to turn and see Mr. Tate. He only knew it was just him because it was the only presense he heard and Mr. Tate turned to May, saying, "Good afternoon, dear."

May scrunched up closer into the corner.

"I've come to give, Drew his medicine." Mr. Tate smiled with a needle showing in one hand. "Those injuries must be very uncomfortable, Mr. Hayden." Mr. Tate came over and Drew groaned when he felt the needle stab into his side.

May huffed, _'I hope that hurt.'_ She thought bitterly.

Mr. Tate pulled the needle out and a line of blood dripped from the hole the needle created. Drew was grinding his teath in pain as the medicine took effect and cured his wounds.

Mr. Tate walked to the door. "You two will be escorted into the cafeteria where you will be severed lunch and where you will be spoken to about this situation." As if on cue, two men came in with cuffs. May stood quickly and they cuffed her. Drew was cuffed in bed then pulled to his feet. Dizzy at first, it took him a second to compose himself then he started out the door with May and the others.

They were led down the corridor then up a flight of stairs into the main school building. They went down to the cafeteria and were released from their cuffs. Drew and May were shoved into the Cafeteria and the doors were locked behind them.

They looked around at the students sitting and talking amougst themselves.

May saw Misty and Dawn and quickly ran over to them, giving them both a hug.

"I missed you guys so much!"

"Where have you been, May? You missed breakfast." Misty asked.

"I-" May looked around, remembering Drew and saw him sit at a lone table, far away from everyone else. "It's not important, Misty." She scowled at Drew then turned back to her. "I have to go sit by him now. I'll talk to you guys later, I hope."

They hugged again and a pouting May went to sit by Drew at the lone table.

Dawn went back to sit by Benji who had, by now, fully recovered from his episode.

May sat at the opposite end of the table, away from Drew. Men, with lunch trays, came in and May looked at the tray of food. Grilledcheese sandwich, a cup of tomato soup, orange slices and a pudding cup. She picked up her grilled cheese and took small bites of the crust. When May would look over at Drew, she saw that he was staring at her. She glared and turned away.

Drew looked at May as she ate. "Why are you sitting here?" He finally asked.

May heard him clearly but decided not to answer. She really didn't know why she came over to sit by him. She hated him right now and she would much rather sit with her friends. But she supposed that since she was his partner that they had to stay together.

May picked up the cup of tomato soup and put it to her lips, drinking it. She was thankful that it was warm. When she set her cup back down, there was a distinct tomato juice smile on her face that, unfortunately, May was not aware of.

Drew was watching her eat and when he saw the 'smile' on her face, he tried very hard to keep his own face looking serious. It was hard to do that, though, when May saw him staring and scowled at him. Drew smirked at her.

"What are you smirking about?" May glared.

"What are you smiling about?" He countered.

May scowled deeper. "Are you stupid or something?"

Drew shrugged and turned away, looking at his food. He looked up once again when Misty and Dawn were coming over with their partners and their trays of food.

"Hey, May." Misty smiled, setting her tray beside hers. "We thought it would be great to sit--" She widened her eyes looking at May's double grin. "May, you have tomato soup on your face."

May touched her face and felt the wettness, then quickly pinched up her shirt collar, wiping it off.

"Hey, not on my shirt." Drew scowled but she had already wiped off the tomato soup and he rolled his eyes, poking at his sandwich with the end of his spoon.

Blane sate by Misty while Benji and Dawn sat across from May. Drew sat at the end of the table alone but he didn't care because he liked it like that.

"Why are you wearing his shirt?" Dawn whispered, blushing.

May looked down at the slightly oversized black shirt she was wearing. When she remembered that Drew had given her his shirt to help cover herself she smiled softly. She looked down at him while he played with his food, bored. She had forgotten that, even though, he could be a jerk alot of of the times, he still was a pretty good guy when it came to taking care of her.

"Drew gave me his shirt because my other one was torn." She said in a daze as she looked at Drew. Then she looked back down at her food and swirled her spoon in her soup.

"Torn? How?"

May shrugged not wanting to talk about it. "I don't know. How have you guys been?"

"Well, Ben over there, had a freak episode." Blane said taking a bite of his pudding.

Dawn took Benji's hand, giving him a comforting squeaze and Benji blushed looking over at her.

"But he's okay now." Dawn smiled softly with a hint of worry. "Right, Benji?"

Benji nodded and she let go of his hand.

"We haven't really met each other's partners fully yet, have we?" May smiled. "I'm May."

"Ben." Benji said.

"I'm Blane." He smiled at May.

"That's Drew down there."

"I know Drew." Blane frowned. "He went to my old school. Southern Rose." He looked down at Drew, who was somewhat listening and looked down at Blane with an apathetic expression.

"He's okay." May said softly, taking another bite of her grilledcheese.

Blane leaned close to Misty's ear, whispering so that only Misty, Dawn, Benji and May could hear him. "That guy's a bastard. Everyone hates him. But I guess he was either going to be a jerk or a coward they way his life was going."

"What do you mean?" May whispered back.

"A few years ago, they say he used to get hurt alot from being bullied. Hard to believe. And one day, he snapped and made a name for himself. He's now the guy no one wants to mess wit-"

Blane was cut off when Drew stood up. Everyone looked down the table as he glared at Blane.

"Get your food, May." He ordered picking up his tray and walking to another vacant table.

May watched him sit down and swalloed hard, wondering what to do. She should get on Drew's good side if this was her roommate. So May stood up and took her food to the table. She sat two seats away from Drew.

Drew looked over at her and pulled out the chair next to him. May scooted down the chairs to sit by him and he went back to poking at his food with the end of his spoon.

"Why can't I sit with my friends?"

"Because you're sitting with me."

"But-"

"Eat."

May tried to remind herself that Drew could be a good guy at sometimes but it was really hard to not hate him right now.

"I don't have to sit by you, Drew. I may be your partner but I'm not your friend and I don't have to sit by you. I would rather sit by my friends."

Drew grabbed his tray and shoved it away from him. It slid off the other side and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. He then turned to May. "Give me back my shirt." he seethed.

May looked at him, shocked. "What?!"

"That's _my_ shirt. If you're going to go sit back with them, then give me back my shirt." He growled, obviously extremely pissed by May.

"No, I-" Drew gabbed his shirt and May screamed, "Okay! I'll stay!"

Drew kept his hands, gripping the shirt and glared at her. He let go and crossed his arms on the table in front of him, laying his head against his arms, scowling.

May looked around at everyone looking at her and she looked down at her tray, turning red with embarrassment and humiliation.

Misty had seen the whole thing and stood. "Blane, go stop that. Drew can't treat her that way."

Blane stood up too but then sat back down when the speaker started to crackle.

_'Good afternoon students.'_

**

* * *

****Is having alot of chapters a bad thing? :\ Or is it okay? o.o cuz there will be alot of chapters o.o i hope thats okay for you all :( as long as it keeps you interrested right :P o.o**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Drew looked up, as did everyone else.

_'I hope you all enjoy your lunch but at this moment I expect you all to give me your full attention. My name is Dr. Shawn Martin. I'm a scientist and for many years I have been involved in helping to benefit humanity. Those drugs you had received are recently formulated and someday they will be very helpful indeed. But of course we still have some kinks to work out.' There was a soft chuckle. 'You are all wondering what you are doing here. Well, unfortunately, to improve the human race, we need a couple guinea pigs. You students are guinea pigs. We have a team of workers here to study your human behavior among other things. You will be tested, experimented on, and judged. But the good thing is that one day all of this will help create a new and better world. You should be very excited.'_

"What the hell is he talking about?" Drew mumbled. The whole cafeteria was buzzed in whispering.

_'We're not so cruel, students.'_ he said._ 'You will be treated well, if you follow the rules. You will have a life here in PetalBurg. You will work for food, clothes, personal items, ect. The only time you will ever get a feel of your old life is when your parents come to visit. Everything will look like a normal day. Anyone who says anything about our little secret will risk the lives of his or her partner, family and even their own life.'_

Everyone went quiet.

Then the doors burst open and men walked in with lab coats. One of the men walked to May and Drew's table.

"Mr. Hayden." The man in the white lab coat handed Drew a booklet.

_'What we are giving you is everything you need to know about everything here. There are rules in there and other various things such as working schedules and jobs; things like that. You can look through it later. When you go back to your room, you will find a simple addition. That is all I have to say at this moment. Please enjoy your stay. Farewell for now.'_

May looked at the booklet in Drew's hand as he quickly flipped through the pages then set it back onto the table. "This is shit. I'm not staying here just because some damn scientist wants to probe me!" He stood up abruptly which caught the attention of two bodyguards.

"Sit down!" They shouted.

"Shut the hell up!" Drew shouted.

One of the men pulled a gun up, aiming it at May.

"If you don't sit down, I will shoot your partner." He threatened.

Drew clenched his jaw staring the man down. He searched for any sign of hesitation or bluff but, finding none, he slowly sat back down and the man put away the gun.

"Mr. Hayden, haven't we told you a number of times." Mr. Tate chuckled, coming up behind him. "Your mistakes are no longer just yours. Your partner is now your responsibility, Drew."

Drew looked over at May.

She looked back at him, scared.

* * *

May and Drew were back in their rooms. They looked around and saw that the old speaker and dial Drew had destroyed were now replaced. There was also another dial on the wall. Drew stood in front of it and turned the dial to requests, bath, exercise and work. There was small button below the dial that he would press for either of the four.

May went and sat on the bed, flipping through the pages in the booklet.

"Do you want me to read you the rules?" May asked, looking over them.

Drew sighed and walked over to the chair, crossing his arms and leaning his head back. "Go ahead."

"Rule one: Attemps to escape off school property are forbidden and will be treated with severe punishment." She read then looked at Drew, who glared at her.

"Keep reading."

"Rule two: Any disrespect toward athority will be punishable. Rule Three: Defacing property will lead to extra work to pay off the damages. Rule Four: Refussing to participate in the experiments will lead to detainment. Rule Five-"

"That's enough. Just turn to the page about working." Drew said, curious.

May turned a few pages until she found the page about working. "It says, 'Jobs will help improve your lives. Working will give you self accomplishment and many rewards. You will be able to earn food for you and your partner as well as extra blankets for cold nights; heaters, airconditioners, and a number of other essentials and/or personal items.'"

"Is there a list of jobs or what?"

"Yeah there's a whole bunch of them. It has the job on there but it says that to get the job you have to go through a test to see if you are capable of doing it. They also have different ranks for the jobs and the higher the rank the more you earn. It says you get a monthly pay so we would have to wait a month to get anything we save up for."

"Give me the book." Drew extended his arm and May got off the bed.

She walked over, handing it to him.

He looked down the list and stopped at a few of the jobs. "Construction worker? Why the hell do they need a construction worker?" He read the description. "Construstion works are there to build add ons which include a personal bath for the students, repairing damaged property...and building the dorms in which the students will bunk in when Family comes to visit." Drew smirked. "That would mean going outside the building."

"Drew, you can't think of escaping. And if you haven't noticed, this school building is at least a few miles away from civilization. It's not in the middle of nowhere but its pretty far to run without getting caught first."

Drew shrugged. "I'll sign up for that. I'd be going outside, working with tools and getting five rewards a month. NOt that we will be here long enough to get them." He smirked.

"Drew." May sighed. "I guess that's a good job."

"You want one?"

May took the booklet and looked down the list. "I guess I can be apart of the cooking crew." She saw a job for sewing and clothes designers. She smiled. "Dawn, might sign up for the designers. Maybe I should try for that."

Drew shrugged and stood up. "Look at the book if you want but turn down the lights. I'm laying down."

May went over and turned the dial down to dim. Drew laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. May took her seat in the chair.

"I'll play along for now." Drew mumbled. "But I'm not staying in this shithole for more than a month. I'll find a way out."

"Drew, I don't think you're taking this very seriously."

He smirked. "Who could take any of this seriously? We're being held hostage in a physchotic school, being watched twenty-four seven and expected to live a normal life. It's like they're trying to create a community they can control." Drew chuckled lowly. "No one controls me."

* * *

**okay lol now im on my dream part lol :P weird huh :L it was a weird dream lol :\ i hope this doesn't sound stupid T.T and if it does...don't leave me T.T i will be so sad T.T**

**i like critism so please critize :P GOOD critizism lol**

**is this a good chapter? was it confusing?**

**Beautifly-Soul: I love GAARA! xD he's mine too xD**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Drew slept on the bed as May flipped through the pages of rewards. She heard the locks to the door open and looked up as a man walked into the room.

May stood and dropped the book to the ground.

"Don't be afraid, Miss Maple. I am your human behaviorist therapists. I would like to ask you and your partner a few questions involving your compatibility. Will you wake him up for me, please?" He smiled and May slowly went to Drew's side.

She touched his shoulder. "D-Drew. Someones here. Drew?"

Drew opened his eyes, facing the wall then scowled, rolling over to look up at May. When he saw the man standing there, Drew propped himself up on his elbows and glared at him. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped.

"Just here to ask a few questions. I am your human behaviorist therapist." The man went over to the chair and pulled it towards May and Drew. May sat on the bed when Drew sat up. "My name is Dr. Justin King. You can call me Justin." He held up his clipboard and already he was jotting something down.

"Get the questions over with." Drew leaned his back against the wall.

"Drew, don't talk to him like that." May whispered.

"That's alright, Miss May." Justin smiled. "It's completely alright to say whatever you want around me."

Drew rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him. He was still somewhat tired so he closed his eyes and just listened to Justin.

"I would like to know how you two feel. Drew, May, how do you feel about this situation you're in?"

Drew glared. "Pissed."

"Scared."

Justin nodded, writing down. "And about each other?"

Drew opened one eye and looked over at May.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Well," Justin smiled at her. "If you could describe Drew in one word, what would it be? Honestly."

May looked over at Drew, who opened both his eyes and stared at her with a bored expression. "Yeah, May. What would you call me?" He smirked.

May scowled and turned away. "He's a...He's a..."

"Yes?" Justin looked back down at his clipboard.

"Spit it out." Drew said.

"Jerk." May said quietly.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Baby." He sat up. "That's what I would call her."

"A baby?" Justin asked, writing it down.

"It's like staying with a three year old that cries all the time and has temper tantrums."

"I see."

"I am not!" May glared at Drew, turning red.

Drew smirked. "Sure, you're not."

"I heard you tried to attemp an escape, Drew."

Drew stopped smirking.

"How did it feel to get caught?"

"What damn stupid question is that?"

"You're right. That was a little stupid." Justin laughed. "But I'm curious. How did you feel when May was hurt?"

Drew looked away, scowling.

"Did it make you feel weak not being able to protect her or did you not care what happened to her?"

"Why the hell would I tell you what makes me weak? Get the hell out of here. I'm done talking."

Justin nodded slowly, writing down something else. "May, how did you feel when he was beaten in front of you?"

"I felt the way I would feel if anyone was beaten in front of me. Scared and worried about him. I thought they were going to rape me and beat him to death. Everything happened pretty fast."

Drew looked back at May. "Why don't you tell him every detail, May?" He said sarcastically. "We don't have to talk to you, _Mr. King_. So that's all we're going to say."

"Very well. I will be visiting you two once a week." Justin flipped through the pages clipped to his clipboard. "Have either of you two decided on a job to try out for?"

May nodded. "Drew wants to try Construction Work-Ow!"

Drew elbowed her. "May, shut up for once." He glared at Justin. "It's my turn to ask you a question."

"Shoot." Justin smiled.

"Consturction workers work outside this school building, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to be chained by our feet and watched twenty-four seven while we work?"

"Not at all, Drew, But I see where you are going with this."

"I want to know why you would put so much trust into us."

"Well, you see, you're partner will be in this room, Drew. If you decided to run off, you're partner wont be very happy." Justin still smiled as he said the next words. "If you wouldn't mind leaving Miss May here to go through 'who knows what' while you run off, then by all means you may run off. But we will not only come after you, we will hurt Miss May very badly. And when I saw the video of May being violated in front of you...I don't think you would want her to get hurt, Mr. Hayden... Construction Worker, it is?"

Drew glared deeply and looked away.

"Yes."

May trembled, watching the two.

"And you, May?"

"I-I was thinking about...I was thinking about cooking or designing."

Justin nodded and stood up. "I'll be back to give you some papers to fill out." Justin stood up. "It was good to get to know you. Things wont be all bad in PetalBurg. You'll come to enjoy your stay." He smiled and walked out, locking them in their room.

"What a crock." Drew muttered. He looked at May. "And what the hell is wrong with you? Don't ever talk to him like that again. Telling him how you felt while I was being beaten, are you crazy? He was just trying to find out our weaknesses so that they can be used against us later."

"I didn't want to upset him. I know he's not a good guy, Drew, but it's not very wise to talk back to someone who can hurt you. If we cooperate, things will be easier for us."

"Nothing's ever easy."

May leaned against the wall by Drew. "And why do you think that?"

"Because nothing was ever easy for--Will you shut up! Stop talking to me!" He snapped at her.

May sighed and looked down. After a few minutes of silence she looked up again. "When I was reading that booklet, it said that we start out with five rewards automatically. Which means we can get five things that we need or want. We can get more clothes."

"I'm fine with what I have."

"Your shirtless."

"Does that bother you?" He smirked. "Give me the book."

May ran across the room, grabbed it and came back.

Drew took the book and flipped to the reward page.

"Food is free as long as I stay in work." Drew read. Then he looked down a lists of items. There was a section for books, personal needs, clothes, room items- "Lingerie." He smikred and May snatched the book from him.

"Pervert."

"I wonder why they have that in there?"

She turned her back to him, looking through the book.

Drew stared at the back of her head, in deep thought. He couldn't help but think about that moments they tore her shirt and blackslapped her. He looked away again. "When he comes back, I don't care if he asks you anything at all, I don't want you talking to him, got it?"

May said nothing.

"Got it!"

May hesitated but nodded.

* * *

**Beautifly-Soul: NO! drew is mine xD and gaara lol i dont like to share xD but mine forever ! -locks them in a room and gaurds the door- lol how do you like it so far?**

**Permanently Scarred: thanks :) im glad you like a lot of chapters :D hows it so far? :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope you enjoy:P**

* * *

Chapter 22

The man had come back later just as he had said he would and May kept quiet. Even when he was handing May two job applications, saying, "Have you decided on which one you wish to apply for or are you going to look through both and--"

May would probably have cracked and answered for herself but Drew cut the man off before she could ever reach out for her papers.

"Just give her the damn papers and get the hell out of here. I don't want to see you for another week." Drew seethed in a low threatening voice.

Justin King nodded once, still smiling, and walked out the door after handing May her papers. He stopped at the door and turned for one last word. "Tonight when you go out to dinner, have your wardens take you to the Admissions Office. In there you give a man your applications. If they find you qualified they will confirm you for the job. If not, they will find a job more suitable for you. Also in your booklet, if you read on page four-"

"Yeah, page four, got it. Now go." Drew stood off the bed, glaring at the man. May looked up at Drew then tilted forward to look around Drew at Dr. King as he nodded once and left. Drew looked down at May. "What's on page four?"

* * *

Benji sat on the floor by the bed, looking at the lists of jobs.

"Electrition?" he asked.

"No, you could get hurt."

"Plumber?"

"Ew, no, Benji. You stink enough."

He narrowed his eyes up at her. "You're saying no to every job I say."

"I didn't say no to cleaning the pool." Dawn grinned.

"I'm not going to be a pool boy, Dawn." He looked back at the list. "That's not even a choice, thank God. Have you picked something yet?"

"I'm going to be a designer. I've always wanted to be one."

"Sounds great." He said, barely listening as he went back to the list.

"You should be one, too, then?" Dawn said excited that they could work together on something. Since Benji's episode, Dawn seemed to be more concerned about him. She was afraid he would go crazy again so she wanted to keep a close eye on him for awhile until she could believe for herself that he was better and would stay that way.

Benji eased a lopsided grin on his face as he thought about being a designer "Yeah, that doesn't sound _that_ great." Then his face got more seirious. "I'm going to be a cook."

"Benji, you can't be a cook. There are health codes to follow by."

Benji pulled himself up on the bed and looked over at Dawn. "I've cooked before and I'm pretty good at it. It says I can even help make up the menu."

Dawn slumped her shoulders. "But-"

"I wash my hands when I cook, Dawn." He retorted.

"That's not it."

"Are any of these jobs good enough or are you one of those women that believe the man should stay home while the women goes to work?"

Dawn took the booklet from her hands. "I..." She thought for a moment. If Benji was in any kind of trouble, they would help him, right? They helped him earlier. Dawn thought about that then looked at Benji and smiled softly. "I guess being a cook is okay, if that's what you really want, Benji."

Benji softened his expression. "Thanks Dawn." he smiled.

* * *

"We're not wasting our rewards on books, Misty."

"Well, we're not wasting them on stupid exercise equitment, Blane." Misty stood in front of Blane and, even though she was much smaller than he was, she wasn't afraid to stare him down. "You want to exercise, Blane? There's a floor. Drop and give me twenty."

"You know what? We have five rewards. We'll just have to split them." Blane snatched the booklet from her and looked through it. "Now, how do you split five?"

"I'll use two for myself, you use two for yourself and then we'll just have to split the left over." Misty said. "And I'm spending my two on two books."

"It says that when I turn the dial to excersise, they will take me to the gym and that's where they will keep my equiment." Blane let out an exasperated sigh. "I wish they could keep my equitment in my room. Hmm,...Alright, I'll get a pillow and a blanket. That way, you can have the bed and I don't have to sleep on the chair. My ass hurt this morning from sitting on it all night."

"Fine," Misty took back the booklet and turned around. "Now what do we share?"

Blane stood close behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How about a kiss?" He grinned.

Misty elbowed his stomach and Blane backed off.

"Keep your hormones in your pants, please." She smirked as he groaned. "How about a heater? It was a little cold last night."

"Sure, why not."

* * *

May and Drew read over page four and ended up in a deep silence.

It wasn't until five minutes passed that Drew took a sigh and ran his hand back through his head. "I'll do it tomorrow morning. If you wake up and I'm not here, that's why."

May nodded softly. "Are you going to be okay?"

Drew was about to snap at her for worrying about him but he decided to just shrug and told her, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

May looked back at the page of experimenting.

Tomorrow morning, Drew would be sent to be tested on. It told them that once a week one of them will have to be experimented on. Being tested was a risky buisness but they said that they have cures for most dieseases they could aquire. It was also an all day thing and Drew wouldn't be back until eight at night. There were two times for experimintation. Drew could have chosen tonight at Eight and come back tomorrow and eight am or tomorrow at eight am to eight pm. Drew wanted some sleep first so he picked tomorrow at eight am.

"What if-"

"May, be quiet. I don't want to here any what ifs."

May looked up at him sadly.

He looked at her then looked away. "It's fine. They'll probably just shoot me up a few drugs, see if there are any side effects and send me back. No big deal." He pinched at the blanket, worried himself but never going to let it show in his face.

* * *

**Permanently Scarred: thanks for telling me about the jason thing xD lol i always get those names mixed up lol thanks :) im so glad you like it.**

**Beautifly-Soul: no! drew loves me! xD lingerie is like sexxy pajamas xD lol HA! yeah xD a milisecond every seven hours xD**

**Momoko T. Kitsunee: oh my gosh, thank you so much :D whats hollow fields? a movie? :) im glad you like my story xD i hope you enjoy the chapters :) lol yeah misty is a nerdy tomboy xD lol yeah poor ash lol:L**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

May was laying out on the bed, reading over the designer application with a confused but determined face as she chewed on her pencil. The questions were hard to follow and very detailed in designer talk that she never quiet mastered at.

As she tried to break down sentences and find answers, Drew was standing up and using the hard surface of the wall to help him write on the paper. He was going past every question easily. When he would get stumped, he would move on from that question until later on when he would figure out the answer and go back to jot it down.

"I give up with trying to be a designer." May sighed, setting that application aside and looking down at the one about cooking. "I wouldn't make it as one." She looked over the first question on the cooking application and smiled, answering it confidently. "I think cooking is easier for me. I can understand this."

Drew read a statement at the end of his application. _'Any injuries or fatal accidents can happen on the job. Heavy lifting is involed and long hours. There will be half hour lunch breaks, thirty minute visitation breaks with your partner on longer days (off the construction site, of course) and ten minute bathroom breaks throughout each day. Any attemps totry and run will lead to your partner being brutally beaten and even possible death. We will hunt you down like a dog and break every bone in your body. If all of this is acceptable for you to become a Construction Worker, then please sign the bottom of this paper. Thank You.'_

Drew looked back at May as she filled out her application. Then he looked back at his paper and scowled, pressing the pencil hard against the paper as he signed his name. He didn't know why he should take this job, now that he didn't have the encouragement to runoff once outside. But it was an easy job to Drew. He knew all of the questions and accepted the consquenses. Working outside was just a bonus.

He turned the page again and saw the schedule he would have if he got this job. He would start Monday and go to work Monday, Tuesday, Wedsenday and Sunday. Then Drew thought deeper about it. Experimentaion day was Friday night to Saturday morning or all day Saturday. If he took this job, he would be free both of those days to do the experimentation job and May wouldn't have to do it.

His job would start at 6 am and end at 8 pm. Drew looked over his shoulder at May. "What is your work schedule for cooking?" He asked and May looked to the last page to check.

"Um,...I start work monday. I work Mondays and Wedsendays."

"What time do you start and finish?"

"8 o'clock in the morning to 9 o' clock at night. It says that the time depends on what I have to cook. If I have to wake up earlier I'd be told to wake up a little earlier."

"We have five of those stupid rewards things. I think we should get an alarm clock." Drew said, looking back over his paper.

"And a calendar. I'll look to see if they have any." She took the booklet off the ground and flipped to the rewards page. "Yeah the have it." Then May chewed on her lip. "A personal bathroom cost two rewards."

"So? The dial over there has a bathroom break."

"A personal bathroom has a shower/bath."

Drew rolled his eyes and sat in the chair. He knew that if they got that, he would have to be the one to build it because he was a damn construction worker.

"Then we could spend the other reward on some clothes for me and you. an outfit cost on reward. We both can get new shirts and I need some...stuff." She looked away, turning red, and filled out more questions.

Drew looked at her, knowing what she meant and thought for a moment. "Get a shirt for yourself. Just give me back my shirt when you got your new shirt. Get your other things and does that come out to a reward or two?"

"Just one." May said softly.

"Then do that. We'll get the personal bath, okay."

"Thanks." May filled out the last question then looked at the statement. "It says, I could be burned and cut and that if any of my food poisened anyone I would be put into detainment. Do I still sign my name?" She asked Drew.

"Why are you asking me?"

May signed her name anyways and sat up. "I'm done."

Drew dropped his application to the ground and tucked his hands behind his head, looking at May as she set her applications off to the side and looked across the room at Drew.

Drew stared into her eyes then quickly scowled, seeing her look at him.

"What?" May said soft, looking away, feeling judged by him watching her.

Drew glanced up at the ceiling then back at her as she pulled the blanket from the end of the bed to tuck around herself and hummed lightly.

He got up and went over to the dial on the wall. First he turned down the lights, slightly, then turned the dial to bath and pushed the button. The button lit up five times then stopped.

"What are you doing?" May watched curious.

"I gotta take a piss." He waited by the door as it suddenly opened. He expected someone to be standing there but it opened automatically. The halls were vacant.

May got up fromt the bed and walked up to Drew.

"There's no one there." May said, astonished.

"No," Drew looked up at one of the cameras staring right at them from the hallway. "We're always being watched." He stepped into the hall.

"I'm coming, too." May followed Drew out of the room and their door shut behind them. On their door was the number 15 and next to their door was an open button they would press to get back inside. May stayed close by Drew as they walked down the hallway to the end where there was a flight of stairs. Drew started up with May behind him and when they got to a door at the top, they went through and came into the school building. The restrooms were in sight and Drew went over to the men's room while May went into the ladies room.

May felt paranoid the whole time, as if they never stopped watching her but she never found any cameras in the bathroom. After, she was washing her hands and looking at herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess. There were knots in her hair and her eyes looked tired and sad. The black shirt she wore made her look paler and thinner. She came out and saw Drew waiting by the water fountains, looking at something.

May turned to see where he was looking.

The front doors. You could see outside that it was evening. There were dark clouds in the sky.

Drew started for the door.

"Drew, what are you doing?" May stayed close to him.

He stopped at the door, just looking out. He was so close to just open the doors and run out with May. But he knew they wouldn't make it. He clenched his fist and turned away from the doors to a clock on the wall.

"It's seven thirty." He mumbled and walked back to the door that led down the flight of stairs to their room.

May watched and followed him.

* * *

**Beautifly-Soul: -grabs Drew's hand- Mine! testing will be soon. :) im just going to do a dinner scene because i need to** **add on to a side character's life xP**

**TsuShi****: Yeah i put up chapters fast lol :) Im so glad you like this story :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Drew sat at the cafeteria table with May beside him. Once again they were to sit alone. May would occasionally glance at Misty and Dawn, waving and smiling at them but most of the time she would stare longingly at her tray. Tonight was spaghetti night and May would twirl her fork in the noodles, daydreamily.

"Your food is getting cold." Drew murmured, taking a drink from the can of soda he had.

"Oh." She said, soughfully.

Drew glanced at May's friends. "You don't have to sit here. Go sit by your friends."

May stared at him. "Really? You sure?"

"I perfer it. If you haven't noticed lately, I like being by myself." He looked at her as she stood up.

"Thanks, Drew." She smiled softly at him then walked across the room, leaving Drew alone to glare at his food and stare into space.

May sat at the table with her friends besides Misty. Casey and Holly were also there, eating and smiling at each other.

"May, hi." Dawn moved over a few seats to sit next to her as well. "We were just talking about the jobs we're trying out for. I'm going for designing."

"I tried for that." May's face was lightening up and she took a bite of her spaghetti, glad to talk with friends. "But it was, too, difficult so I went to cooking."

"Benji's doing cooking!" Dawn gleamed. She was happy that one of her closest friends would be around to help keep an eye on Benji.

Benji was moving down the seats to sit by Dawn. "That's right. Cooking is something I'm pretty good at. I always cooked at home."

"Me, too?" May smiled reaching for her soda can but when she looked, it wasn't there. She looked back at the table where she had left her soda can by Drew.

"I'll be right back." May stood but Blane stopped her.

"Hey. What did Drew apply for?" He asked, tipping his head in Drew's direction.

"Um, a construction worker. I'll be right back." Then May left to fetch her soda can. She came to Drew, who quickly looked up at her.

"May?"

"I forgot my soda."

Drew watched her grab the soda can then looked back at his food. She was just about to leave but she stopped, feeling pulled between her friends and Drew for some reason.

"Do you...wanna sit with us?"

Drew looked back up at her then at the table where her friends sat. "No." He said simply.

"Do you really want to sit here by yourself? That doesn't sound very fun."

"Just go."

May sighed inwardly and walked away.

Drew peered at her quickly, watching her walk away.

When May sat back down, she situated herself, feeling uncomfortable. "Blane?"

"What?" His mouth was full of spaghetti and he was reaching for his soda to wash it down.

"Can you tell me more about Drew?"

Everyone looked at her; Dawn and Misty looked curious, Benji and Blane looked suprised. Blane straightened up, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and clearing his throat. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Why he is the way he is, I guess?"

Blane looked over at Drew then back at May. "I told you. He use to be bullied."

"What would they bully him for?"

"Ask him, I don't know."

"That's suicidal." Benji murmured, poking at his spaghetti.

"Well, when did it start?"

"I don't know. I only started to notice him more when he sent some kid to the hospital."

"The hospital?" Dawn asked, leaning in with May. "What happened?"

"All I know is that his name was Terry Marcus and that he never came back to school. Drew was sent away to Juvy, I hink, over the summer and when he came back no one bothered him."

Casey had overheard them and turned away from Holly for a moment. "Terry Marcus? Didn't we have a memorial for that kid? Terry Marcus went to our school, you guys." He said to May and her friends.

Blane looked down the table at Casey. "I thought Terry went to my school. Why would Drew hurt someone that didn't even go to his school? Drew was bullied at our school."

"Casey's right. Terry's our kid. He died, too." Holly cleared.

Everyone looked slowly across the room where Drew sat.

May squeaked. "D-Drew killed him."

Blane quickly looked back at his food. "We don't know anything." He said, quietly. "All I know is the rumors. I didn't even think it was true. Terry's dead?"

A shiver went down everyone's spine but Holly's.

"You guys are such losers. Terry died in a car accident. What you guys heard was a supid rumor. Drew probably started it to begin his cred as a bully."

"How do you know?" Benji asked.

"Because it was in the news. Terry died in a car accident so Drew couldn't have killed him."

"So you think he said he killed him just to get his rep as a bully?" Blane scowled. "I've been afraid of that guy, thinking he could kill me, but really he's just a loser. I'm so stupid." Blane stood up and turned to walk over to Drew's table.

"Blane? What are you doing?" Misty scowled and stood with him.

"Teaching him a lesson."

"Why? Because you weren't able to bully him all those years?" Misty put her hands on her hips.

"No, because he used some poor kids death story to build himself up." Blane growled and walked passed her.

"Wait, Blane!" May stood and followed.

Blane stood by Drew, who looked up at him.

Before Drew could understand what was going on, Blane slammed his fist against Drew's jaw and Drew fell out of his seat on the ground.

"What the hel-" Drew was kicked in his stomach.

Blane grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up and shoved him against the table. He pinned his head to the table top. "You stupid freak!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Drew struggled against Blane's hold on him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blane shouted and let go of Drew, grabbing Drew's tray. Drew only had enough time to lift himself up before Blane whacked him in the head with his own tray.

Drew's sight left him for a moment. It came back dizzy and he tripped over a chair behind him, falling to the ground on his hands and knees.

"Blane, stop it!" May dropped down onto her knees in front of Drew. "You can't do this to someone!"

Misty stood in front of Blane and smacked him. Blane grabbed her wrists and look at Misty, scowling.

"Blane, calm down! You're being stupid!" Misty shouted and Blane let go of her wrist.

The two bodygaurds, standing by, came over and pulled out their guns. "What's going on over here!?" One shouted.

Drew pulled himself up, using the side of the table and touched the corner of his mouth, feeling the warm blood. He looked at Blane and shoved Misty out of the way, slamming his fist in Blane's chest. Blane was knocked back but recovered quickly. He rammed himself into Drew's stomach and they both fell to the ground, beating the hell out of each other.

A gun went off and plaster from the ceiling fell to the ground. The girls screamed but that didn't stop Blane and Drew so the men went over and pulled them apart. Blane spit out blood and shouted across at Drew.

"You bastard! I can't believe you disrespected some kid's death!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Drew seethed back. Hate burned in his eyes and if that man wasn't holding him back he would have lunged over and broke Blane's neck.

"Terry Marcus ring a bell!? He dies and you spread that whole rumor about sending him to the hospital just so people would stop picking on you! Well, you know what!? I know you're secret now! You're not someone people should be afraid of! You're a loser!" Blane shouted and Drew stopped moving.

"You two are going back to your rooms!" The man, holding Drew, ordered and Drew and Blane were dragged away without another word.

Misty followed after Blane.

May stood there, trembling.

Dawn came to May's side. "May?"

"I can't go back. I can't."

"May, if Drew hurts you, I will make sure Drew gets hurt very badly." Dawn said, confident, trying to comfort her friend and keep her from worrying.

Benji stood by Dawn. "Dawn, come on."

Dawn put her hand on May's shoulder. "May, I'm worried about you."

May shook her head and hugged Dawn. "I'll be okay, Dawn. I'll see you later at Breakfast." She pulled away and followed Drew and the man, timidly.

Dawn watched, sadly.

* * *

As May was walking down the hall, she watched Drew get shoved into their room and the man shut the door. The man walked past May, glaring. May walked down and stood in front of room 15, trembling. She was afraid to open it. Taking a deep breath, May pressed the automatic open button and stood there as the door opened up for her.

She look in and saw Drew with his hands on the far wall, looking down.

May stepped in and the door shut behind her. Staying quiet, she walked up behind him, slowly. The closer she got, the more tense he seemed.

"D...Drew?" She said quietly, scared.

"Go to bed." He growled, his back still facing her.

May pulled at her hands, nervous. She backed up and turned to the bed.

"Turn out the light." He said and May froze. She looked at Drew's back.

May swallowed hard and went over to the dial, turning down the lights until they clicked off. Quickly, she tiptoed across the floor to the bed and jumped in, covering up. She turned to face the wall and curled up into a tight ball, closing her eyes tightly. That was when she heard Drew move.

His footsteps were coming closer to the bed and when May felt the covers lift up and his body slide under them, she sat up, whimpering. "What are you doing?"

"Going to bed. Now lay back down." Drew muttered.

May laid back down, slowly, and scooted away from his body.

Drew felt her move away. "Stop."

"Stop, what?" She squeaked. She held her breath when she felt Drew scooting closer to her and when his chest pressed against her back, May whimpered again. "Don't hurt me." She whispered.

"Shut up." Drew laid there, spooning her. He didn't advance on her or shy away. He just laid there.

After awhile, May relaxed.

"May..."

She tensed again. "Wh-what?"

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked. There was a slight demand to his tone but it sounded like he was trying to be calm.

May shut her eyes tighter and turned her face to bury it in the pillow. She mumbled something.

"Tell me." Drew said, more strict.

She turned her face away from the pillow. Her eyes were wet with tears. "Everyone was talking about how you put someone in the hospital and that the kids name was Terry Marcus. But Holly said that he died in a car wreck and that you probably just used his death to make people scare you because you were bullied alot." May said with a stuffed up nose.

Everything was quiet accept for a few hiccups from May trying to keep her sobbing down. She was terrified Drew would hurt her.

But Drew just sat up and got out of bed. She heard him walk around a few steps before everything went quiet.

May pulled the blankets tighter around her.

Drew was sitting in the chair, staring into the darkness. His mind wondered to somewhere distant. His expression was vacant.

* * *

**hope this was a good chapter :P that's enough for tonight xD i'll be on again tomorrow :)**

**:D**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The doors to every room opened. Drew turned his head to the light and squinted. It was eight am. Everyone who didn't go to expriementation last night was sent this morning and, as Drew walked into the hallway, he saw that everyone's door was opened and only the young men walked into the halls. Anyone who sent their partners the first day would have been considered a coward.

Drew was going to walk down the hall when someone stopped him.

"Drew?" He didn't move or look back at May as she sat up in bed, just waking up. "Are you going to the experiment thing?"

He didn't say anything and he turned down the hall, leaving without a word to his partner.

May crawled out of bed and stood by the door, peeking out. She saw him walk down the hall. "Wait, Drew!" She hid herself in the darkness of the room for a moment as she took off her shirt. She couldn't have him go there shirtless. He had been walking around shirtless all day yesterday. Once his shirt was off of her, she hid herself by only peeking out her head into the hall. He had stopped and looked over his shoulder as she threw it down to him.

He still didn't speak to her and with the shirt just laying there on the ground behind him, Drew looked at it then turned and kept walking. May watched sadly.

"B...Be careful!" She called down to him, just as he disappeared up the stairs with other guys. Then she moved out of the way so her door could shut and once it was shut, she turned on the lights and sighed. "I hope he brings that back." She sighed, referring to her shirt. She then quickly ran to bed and covered up. She had briefly forgotten about the camera. May suddenly remember that the next time the door would open it would be because of Breakfast which was at eight thirty. She had a feeling that all the boys were gone and the only thing she had to worry about was the cameras.

When Breakfast time came, May wrapped the blanket around her and ran down the hall, picking up the shirt. She tried to convince herself that maybe Drew didn't pick it up because he knew she would need it. May slipped it on and went to the cafeteria with Misty and Dawn.

* * *

Drew was led into a large room filled with equitment and computers. Four men with lab coats came up and seperated the young men into four groups of five. Drew didn't bother caring who was in his group. As far as he was conerned, nothing else mattered right now but what would happen next. He skimmed the groups and saw Benji and Casey in one and another had Blane. Blane had looked at Drew the same moment Drew had looked at him and both of them glare at each other.

Then the scientist of Blane's group, took his students to some equitment in a far corner. Drew looked at his scientist as he led him to a section of the room where five chairs were sitting in a row. Drew sat down as he was told and crossed his arms. A boy named Eric Hawks sat next to Drew and took a puff of his inhaler. He looked nervous next to Drew whose demeanor was completely calm.

"Students." The scientist greeted. "My name is Leo Sampson. I will be your scientist from this point on. Today, we're just going to run a few tests. A stamina test based on speed. Andrew Hayden, Eric Hawks, Jack Gabe, William Foster, stand."

They all stood and Leo pointed to a line of treadmills that were up against the wall.

"Go to those treadmills."

They followed orders and next were told to remove shirts, which Drew was already barechested. They suctioned wires to their chest and back and temples.

"I will be studying over here on these monitors how well you are throughout this test. You will begin at a fairly reasonable pace but the longer you last the faster it will go. This test will only end until the last person falls. The longer you go, the better chance you have of not dying through our experimental drugs or other tests. Begin."

Drew started to move his feet as the treadmill started up slowly.

* * *

Blane was off to the right corner doing, push-ups with his comrads while Benji and Casey were sent through a door into a dark room. In that dark room, the lights were tubes of electricity place around the room.

Benji and Casey had to begin with pain threshold. They sat together in the seats for five and thier scientist, Huesten Phillup, took out a drug.

"This drug will release enormous amounts of pain through out your body. The longer the drug stays in your blood without the cure, the more pain you will expierence." Huesten explained. "At first it will feel like nothing. But you wont be able to stand it much longer after the first wave of pain washes over you. This test is completely safe, mind you. You wont die from this drug. It is impossible unless you kill yourself to stop the pain or you have a weak heart. Three of you had won in that running test we had the second day of school. Benjamin, Theodore and Ken." He said, looking at those three.

Benjamin watched as Huesten began to inject the drug into Theodore's arm.

"We know your hearts can take it. As for the rest of you, Casey and Louis, we're not sure how long you two will stand before your heart can't take it. At anytime you may stop and I will give you the cure. But the longer you last, the more chance you have to live another day. Of course, the longer you last, all of you could die today. We scientists just need to know how far we can push you before trying anything untested on human's before."

Huesten finished pushing the drug into Luois's arm before backing up and watcheing with his clipboard in hand.

"The drug should take effect in a few moments. The first one to beg for it to stop will be our weakest of the group. The last one to beg will be the strongest. Thier are many perks in being the strongest. That's what I would aim for. Just remember, you all are going through the same amount of pain. One of you have to crack first, do you really want it to be you?" He smirked as the boys yelled out and dropped from the chairs onto thier knees.

A pulsating feeling of a pain, stabbed Benji in the chest and radiated through out his body.

* * *

Drew was running faster now and still no one had stepped off the treadmills. It had been an hour since they had started and they were running at top speed. Gradually the speed was increasing. A competitor finally tripped on his feet and was slammed back against the wall, yelling out in pain. Drew could feel his chest tightening as he tried to regulate his breathing but as he ran he also thought deeply about other things, which kept him less focused on the pain and more focused on just keeping his body in a constant rhythm.

Eric had stopped soon after. His heart about to explode, he took a puff of his inhaler and sat with the first one to drop. Two more couldn't last thirty minutes after Eric and then it was Drew. Drew stayed there, running faster and faster until three hours passed and he felt lightheaded. For some reason Drew couldn't stop. He was too much in a constant motion that even if he wanted to, he couldn't control what his body did anymore. It kept moving. He held the front bars attached to the treadmill and leaned over, vomiting. It landed on the treadmill mat and he ran over it almost slipping but not quite lucky enough to stop from it. He kept moving.

Thirty minutes after that, he vomited again and a little blood came up this time.

Leo watched, impressed. He watched Drew's heartrate go into a dangerous zone but he still kept the running up, pushing him faster.

"You can stop!" Eric yelled to Drew. It was hard enough to watch Drew suffer through it.

Drew wished he could but he was going to fast. He couldn't even breathe right even to speak.

"He'll stop when he can." Leo said calmly, chuckling low.

* * *

Benji, gripped his stomach and gritted his teeth as the next wave of pain came over him. He had passed out once briefly but was quickly revived by the next shudder. Casey was in a heap next to him. He had taken the cure a few minutes ago and now he laid there unable to move.

Benji was left with Ken and Theodore. All of them were told they had the heart for this but Benji felt like his heart had exploded a long time ago. He dropped down and yelled for the cure at the same moment Ken gave up, too. Both were injected with the cure and a few moments later so did Theodore. They all laid there, breathing weakly.

* * *

Blane was paired against two of his weaker comrads while two others beside them fought. It was only fair to pin the two weakest up against Blane who was practically the strongest. The first one to hit the ground would be out and the last one on both sides would fight it out. The last one standing would be the winner. It was like when they all had to fight, but Blane didn't remember Ted who was fighting Gil next to him. Ted wasn't a kid you would think could beat the hell out of you but while they were doing weight lifting, push ups and sit up, Blane and Ted always came out even.

Blane had knocked down his two opponets. Ted had knocked down Gil. Now it was Ted and Blane.

They stared each other down. When they started to fight, the match was even. But when it ended, Blane laid on the ground, unable to continue. Ted had won.

* * *

**This chapter was kind of long. hope thats okay :P**

**Beautifly-Soul****: Sad because of May, Drew or my suckish writing skills? xD lol jk. i hope it was sad in a good way lol:L if that makes sense o.O lol :L**

**Tato the Foxsquirrel: Thanks :D i hope you like it :P**

**pokemon.coordinator****: Im glad you like it :)  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

May was sitting at the table for lunch with Dawn and Misty. She didn't touch her breakfast food, she wouldn't touch her lunch food.

"I know something's wrong." Dawn finally said, turning to May. "He hurt you, didn't he." She said, concerningly.

May shook her head slowly. "He didn't hurt me."

"What happened last night then?" Misty asked, situating herself to face May as well.

May shrugged.

"Talk to us, May."

* * *

Drew finally couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the front bars of the treadmill and flipped, off the running belt, over the bars to stand weakly in front of the treadmill. He dropped to one knee. His muscles spazzed and ached.

Leo was checking the monitors and jotting down on his clipboard.

"Very impressive. You have a very high stamina, Mr. Hayden." He stood up and walked to Drew's side. "Now, how far can we push you?" He pondered outloud. Turning to the others, he told them to stand and, weakly, they did. Then he told Drew to stand.

Drew bit his lip. He grabbed the treadmill bars, above him, for help and stood with trembling legs.

"Very good. Follow me." He took them into the room that Benji and Casey had just trudged out of.

Drew sat down again by Eric.

Leo kept a serious face on. "This drug will release large quanties of pain through out your entire body."

* * *

May went back to her room to sit alone but Misty and Dawn met her at her door.

"We're going to stay with you until dinner, May." Dawn smiled.

"That's when the other's should come back." Misty said.

May hesitated to press open. "Are you allowed?"

"I didn't see anything in the rules that said we couldn't." Misty pressed the automatic open button for May and Dawn and Misty went in. May came in last. "Well, no blood on the walls." Misty examined. "I don't know why I was expecting that." She smirked.

Dawn sat on the bed. "Do you guys share a bed?" She asked.

May shook her head. "He usually sits in the chair over there."

"That's what Blane does, too. That's why he's going to get a blanket and pillow from our rewards. i'm not going to let him sleep in the same bed with me. He's already tried to kiss me twice."

Dawn blushed.

May sat down by Dawn. "I didn't even think of getting him a blanket and pillow. We're getting a personal bath and some clothes and personal things for myself...but I should have thought more about his needs."

"Don't think about his needs, May." Misty said. "All men have the same needs. They're walking hormones."

Dawn giggled at that and pulled the pillow onto her lap, pulling at the corner of it, nervously. "Benji's not like that."

Misty rolled her eyes. "That's what he would want you to think. Just keep them over in the chairs and if they come two feet closer to the bed you--"

"But," Dawn inturrupted. "Benji and I share the bed."

May didn't looked at Dawn but Misty looked disgusted.

"You two share a bed?"

"Well, I...never thought about...is that bad?"

"Uh, yeah!" Misty paced back and forth. "Has he ever touched you?"

"Misty, don't pop a vien." Dawn put up her hands defensively. "Benji is a nice guy. He hasn't and wont ever do anything...weird."

May looked around before sighing. "I wanna go home..."

* * *

Drew looked at his opponet, Eric. Drew could barely keep his eyes open and neither could Eric. They stared at each other with sore bodies.

Leo said, "Last one to stand wins. When someone wins you can all go back to your rooms. But losers first have to do twenty push ups."

That last statement encouraged everyone to try and win.

Drew and Eric were slow at first but when Eric punched Drew in the face, Drew built up just enough stamina to punch Eric in his weak spot; the chest. Eric, dropped to his knees and pulled out his inhaler. All three fighting beside Drew fell at once, leaving Drew the winner.

"Drew, you've earned your leave. That was very impressive work today. You passed every test in the lead." Leo smiled.

Drew wanted to punch out Leo's teeth but he turned and walked out of the testing room and down the hallway back to his room.

When Drew got there, May wasn't around. She was out for dinner. Drew stumbled over to the bed and laid down, not bothering to pull the covers up. Once he had laid his head on the pillow, he stared at the wall for a few moments, then closed his eyes and went to instant sleep.

* * *

May stopped in front of her door after coming from breakfast. She knew that Drew was in there she had seen others come back to their partners.

May hesitantly pressed the automatic button and the door opened slowly.

She saw him lying on the bed, fast alseep.

Shutting the door behind her, she dimmed the lights and walked futher into the room. When she stood by the bedside, May gently reached down and touched his shoulder blade with her finger tips, tracing his back slowly. He didn't move and, even when normally he was a light sleeper, Drew didn't care what happened while he slept, his body refused to wake.

May sat down on the ground, leaning her back against the bedside and pulled her knees to her chest, slowly getting to sleep herself.

Although she was glad he was back and not in that room called 'Experimentation Lab', she wished she were alone. She didn't know what mood he would be in when he wakes up and it frightened her to know he was mad at her.

May got back up one more time to turn off the light and went back to sleep on the floor by the bed.

* * *

**Tato the Foxsquirrel: Thanks xD i love updating :P my goal is three chapters a day or more :P**

**shaman-girl-of-wind****: I really have no idea how many chapters o.o i just write out o.o lol its going to be pretty long o.O but im glad you guys like it :) once i write a bit more, i'll get an idea of how many chapters i might have.**

**Beautifly-Soul****: i wouldn't have made it in the running test xD...or the others lol i have asthma just like eric only i would have only lasted a minute running cuz im lazy xD lol yes xD now blane is only almost forgiven for hurting Drew xD he still needs to be tortured xD**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

May woke up at breakfast time. She sat up and yawned, watching the door open and hearing the buzzer that went off when the door opened by itself.

She looked up on the mattress where Drew still slept. He hadn't moved at all and when May got onto her knees, facing Drew, she nudged him in the shoulder. He still didn't move.

"Drew," She rested her chin on the mattress, watching the back of his head. "It's breakfast time."

Drew only kept his steady motion of breathing and May stood up to lean over and look at his face. He was still dead alseep and drooling lightly, which made her smile softly. She brushed back his bangs to see his closed eyes and ran her fingers behind his ear and down his neck before standing straight and walking to the door. She shut it, staying inside, and went back over to sleep on the floor by his bedside.

* * *

Drew groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, pressing his face against the pillow. He took a deep smuggled breath and let it out, feeling as if he had been hit by a car recently. Rolling over again, he lowered his feet to the ground.

"Uh!" He heard a squeak from under his feet.

He raised his feet up and looked down through the darkness. Feeling a body under his feet, he knew it was May. He found the ground and limped to where he figured the light was. He turned the dial until he saw May, waking slowly. He went over to her and looked down at her.

May opened her eyes and looked up, squinting at the dark figuring looming above her.

"You're awake." She said softly, sitting up.

Drew rolled his eyes and sat back on the bed.

"Um,...we missed breakfast but lunch should be ready soon." May pulled herself up to sit next to him and looked down at her feet.

"You skipped breakfast?" Drew mumbled, looking at the far wall.

"It's okay. Did you eat yesterday? I hadn't seen you in the cafeteria."

Drew place his hand over his stomach. His throat was burning for food and water. He shook his head softly.

May scooted closer. "What did you guys do?"

He looked over at May and stared at her. He looked at a spot on her face, staring distant. "...Running. And Fighting." He said, looking back into her eyes. "You?"

"I just stayed with Misty and May...Are you mad at me?" She asked, twisting the hem of her shirt.

Drew looked away.

"...You seemed mad this morning...Because of last night?...I didn't believe any of that, you know. Blane just jumped to conclutions. I-...I'm sor-"

"I wasn't mad at you." He growled.

"...Okay..." May sighed, swinging her legs and tapping the side of the bed with her heels. Her shoulders slumped.

The door opened, during their long silence and both turned to it.

"Lunch time." May said, standing up.

"You go..." Drew laid back down when she got up and looked at the ceiling, trying very hard to not grunt in pain every time he moved a muscle.

"But you haven't eaten at all yester--"

"I'm tired."

"Then I'll bring something back for you."

He was quiet, just staring at the ceiling. When she went to the door, he said softly. "You don't have to."

But May knew better. When the door shut after her, Drew stared through the darkness and shut his eyes.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Benji, I know how to give one heck of a massage." Dawn smiled, pushing Benji off the bed.

Benji groaned then yelled, falling to the ground.

"You sound tense." Dawn got off the bed and started to pull Benji to the center of the room.

"Dawn-" Benji grunted in pain. "I know you're trying to help but-Ah! Not so hard!" He yelled and Dawn pulled his arms and dropped him to lay on his stomach in the center of the floor.

"Relax. That's the whole point of massaging. To help you feel better and relaxed." Dawn sat by him. "Take off you're shirt."

"I can't move." He mumbled, resting on the floor and closing his eyes.

"Well, I'm not taking off your shirt for you." She put her hands on her hips. "Fine. Whatever. Just breath in and out, okay?"

"Is there any other way to brea-" Benji stopped talking and held his breath as Dawn sat on his lower back and started to kneed her hands inbetween his shoulder blades. His face turned red.

"Benji, I said breathe."

Benji started his breathing up again and asked, "What are you doing?"

"You have a lot of knotts in your back. Don't worry, my mom said I give good neck rubs. Does this feel good?" She asked, digging the heel of her hand down Benji's spine.

Benji grinded his teeth. "uh...yeah...great." He said in a painful breath.

"I can see you were serious when you told me all that stuff you had to go through. That sounds really intense." Dawn sighed, concerned. "Is that what I'll have to do, when I go to the lab next week?"

"Who said-Too hard! Ah!...Wh-who said you were going?" He let out quickly.

"I'm not?"

"No. I'll go next week. You don't have to. They just said-uh!-as long as one of the partners go a week, that's all they care about. Keep doing that. That feels good." Benji rested his eyes.

Dawn smiled and continued to massage him. "Feeling better?"

"A little..." He sighed, content. "Thanks."

"No problem, Ben. The least I can do for all that torture they put you through." Dawn got off of him and laid by his side, looking at his face, smiling.

Benji opened his eyes to look at her. "Done?"

"Well, I-" Dawn was cut off as the doors to their room opened. She sat up. "It's lunchtime, Ben."

"Carry me?" He rolled onto his back.

Dawn helped him stand up but refused to carry him when he grinned and told her he was serious. She helped him to the cafeteria, where he sat and laid his head on the table, waiting to eat.

* * *

**HappiBunni1994****: DREW NO YOURS T.T okay how about this xD we split him into thirds? :P mwhauhaa xD thank you so much for reading my story lol im so glad you liked it :) i hope you like this chapter :D**

**horses9284****: thanks :D**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Drew opened his eyes. Every time he moved it was too painful. He couldn't stand it anymore. Drew sat up and ground his teeth as he stumbled across the floor to the wall. Feeling around, he found the light dial and turned it up until he could see the dial next to it and read the four words tacked onto it. Turning the dial to 'Request' Drew, tapped the button and it lit up five times. Drew backed away until the back of his legs hit the bedside and he sat down on the bed, waiting.

The time was going by too slowly for Drew. He looked up as the door finally opened. He didn't know what to expect; if it would be May or someone to come to his request. He was answered when he saw Justin King standing there with a polite smile.

"Hello, Mr. Hayden. I see you are having difficulty."

"Friggen hurts all over my body." Drew growled, grinding his teeth as a ripple of pain felt like fingernails scratching down his bones.

"I see." Justin reached into his lab coat.

"That day, when I passed out...I remember waking up in that room...I passed out again but when I woke up...I was better...Whatever you did to me...Whatever you gave me..."

Justin nodded. "I understand." And he pulled the serum out of his inside pocket, tapping it. "Just hold still. This is going to hurt at first."

Drew watched as Justin came over and next thing he knew, a sharp thin needle stabbed him in the chest. Drew yelled out and Justin pulled the needle out and took a step back as Drew, fell off the bed onto his knees.

Drew gripped his chest.

"I heard you passed every test, impressing your scientist." Justin smiled. "I was watching through the cameras every now and again."

Drew's limbs collapsed and he fell to the ground.

"You're very strong, Drew." Justin said walking back to the door.

"What did...you give me?..." Drew choked.

Justin chuckled. "The more pain you are in, the more it hurts to heal you. Don't worry. The pain doesn't last for too long. If you need anything else, do be afraid to request it."

Justin left the room and no sooner after Drew felt his body relax. He laid there breathing heavily. Then his breathing calmed. Drew sat up. He no longer felt sore or in pain. He stood up and cracked his neck to the side.

"That's better..." He noticed that he didn't even feel hungry. But he knew that he hadn't eaten for a very long time so he went to the door. Then he stopped...He knew they would be there. Blane might be there and Benji and Misty and Dawn.

He scowled.

Drew leaned his forehead against the door.

* * *

Benji had fallen asleep after lunch and laid his forehead on the table top. While Dawn and May were talking, Dawn was subconsciencously resting her arm on Benji's back and petting with his hair as if it was a cat.

"What do you think our parents are thinking right now?...Don't you think they should try and visit us...then figure out that we're not being treated right...?" Dawn sighed.

"They're not allowed to visit unless it's a holiday..." May pushed her empty tray aside and rested her head in her hands. "Maybe they'll see something wrong. My parents usually know when somethings wrong with me. And I don't think I'll be able to act like myself."

"But that could get them killed." Dawn's eyes widened. She heard Benji groan and so she loosened the fistful of hair she had gripped and petted it again. "I just think we should do what they say...and then when they're done...we'll be free...right?"

"...Yeah, Dawn...That's right..." Benji mumbled, turning his head in Dawn's direction, eyes still closed. Dawn occupied herself with tucking loose strands of Benji's bangs behind his ear that never stayed tucked for too long. Everyone thought deeply about their situation.

May felt a presense beside her and turned her head to see Drew, setting his tray down next to her.

"Drew?" She sat up straight, surprised. "I thought you were tired."

Drew quietly ate the left over spagethi on his chair. Once he swallowed the food, he could feel the burning feeling of hunger return but kept himself reserved while eating.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, glad he was eating.

"Fine." He said in a short breath.

"That's good. I was worr--"

"Stop it." He stabbed his fork into the left over spaghetti. "I hate it when you say that." Drew's tone was harsh. May had worried alot about him even when he would treat her like crap. Everytime she showed kindness to him, it was like her way of throwing everything in his face. He hated it.

Dawn hated seeing May get treated like she was nothing and her feelings meant nothing. She always knew her friend was sensitive and Dawn knew very well that May was hurting alot on the inside right now. "Don't talk to May like that." Dawn defended with a sharp tone at Drew.

"Dawn." Benji warned, placing his hand on the small of her back, his head still laying on the table.

Drew gripped his fork, talking to Benji but looking at Dawn, sternly. "Keep your _partner_ quiet." He growled.

Benji raised his head and glared at Drew.

"She should shut up and mind her own buisness." Drew murmured, twirling his spaghetti around with his fork.

"Don't you dare talk to Dawn like that. She has a right to defend her friend from a creep like you!" Benji snapped.

This time, Dawn held Benji's arm, keeping him from standing up to tower over Drew. But May didn't hold Drew back from shoving his chair away and jerking to his feet. When Drew had stood, Benji shrugged off Dawn and stood up as well, both glaring each other down.

"Drew, stop, please." May stood and clutched his arm, hoping maybe he would listen to her for once.

But Drew was in blind fury. He threw back his arm and backslapped May.

* * *

**Permanently Scarred: Psst. lol im not really going to split him in thirds xD im going to spilt Gaara in thirds and take Drew for myself! mwuhahahaha! Don't be alarmed xD drew hit may BUT ...wait for the next chapter xD...for some reason this chapter reminded me of spirderman three xD lol you see that?**

**Beautiful Soul: oh yeah T.T...well just because you said that I'LL come in FIRST xD that would have been nice for her to do lol xD **

**Okay lol i have never heard of conestshipping o.o what does that do? :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Drew's eyes went wide as she reached out and grabbed May's shoulders, steadying her from falling back. Both of them looked into each other's eyes. Drew couldn't believe what he had just done. He could hear Dawn shouting at him as she went around the table for May. He could see the hurt and fear in May's eyes and the red mark on her cheek.

She didn't deserve it. She never did anything wrong.

"I..." He whispered.

He watched the tears build up in her eyes and watched as Dawn was pulling her away from him. Drew shook his head slowly. Once May was almost out of his arm's length he quickly grabbed her, pulling her back close to him and embraced her. His face was still shocked at what he had done to her.

"Let go of her!" Dawn ordered, coming back to pull May from him.

Drew whispered in May's ear. "Come with me..." Then he let go of her and held her hand, pulling her alongside him to the double doors. May felt like she didn't have a choice. She looked back at Dawn and Benji. Dawn scowled and started towards May and Drew as they disappeared through the doors.

"Dawn." Benji said, waiting for her to stop and turn to him.

She did. "What?" She huffed. "Drew's taking May away!"

Benji came close to Dawn and reached out, holding her hand. "May will be fine, Dawn. It was an accident. Now come on." He gently led her back to the table and sat down, sitting her next to him. "My head hurts." He smiled, placing Dawn's hand back on his head after resting it back on the table.

Dawn blushed and stroked Benji's hair with her fingers. "How do you know they'll be fine?"

"I saw it in his face after he hit her. I've never seen Drew's face look so...well, human before." Benji smirked then closed his eyes and softened his smile at her touch.

Dawn sighed staring off in space. She snapped out of it when she felt Benji's hand reach up and pet her hair. She looked down at Benji as he lifted his head up and leaned in, kissing her cheek softly. Then he quickly pulled back and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry."

Dawn touched the spot on her cheek where he kissed her. Her face was redder by the moment. She smiled and looked at the table. "That's...okay." She bit her lip to try and keep out from giggling and grinning all stupidly but sometimes she would embarrass herself when she let out a giggle.

Benji looked at the table, too, and smiled. "I-" He was about to say something when Casey and Holly came up and sat in Drew and May's place.

"Hey Guys." Casey smiled and Dawn and Benji tried hard to control themselves as they started up a conversation with thier friends.

* * *

May looked back at Dawn just as they disappeared behind the double doors. Then Drew let go of her hand and kept going, expecting her to follow.

May stopped. She looked back at the double doors then at Drew. She lived in the same room with Drew and no doubt they would force her back into the room with him even if she refused so either now or later she would be stuck with him. And if she waited until later, he would be madder at her. She had tried so hard not to get on his bad side and now she felt fearful everyday that he would beat her. May had never been hit before until that man had violated her. And Drew hit her the same way.

She felt lost and her feet followed the person she had a feeling was going to beat her behind a closed door. Why couldn't she stop herself? Inside her heart, she knew better than to stop this. There wasn't any hope. What was going to happen to her couldn't be stopped. There were people watching in cameras that would probably have a good time watching her get beaten.

With that mind set, May sadly and timidly followed Drew as he went down the stairs to their room.

Her hands trembled harder the closer she got to the door.

He opened their door and looked at May sternly and with his eyes, telling her to get inside. May looked at him with a pleading look before she went inside and stood in the middle of the room with her back to him, pulling at her fingers, nervously. She heard the door shut and she shut her eyes tightly, crying softly.

Drew came up behind her, watching her shoulder shake as she tried to keep her crying quiet. He took in a breath and shook his head, dissappointed in himself.

"May."

May tensed as he spoke.

"I had to bring you back here...I had to explain...I had to say..." Drew ran his hand back through his hair and for a split moment he wondered if he should do this. He had, for so long, been distant. He rarely uttered two words to someone let alone to someone like May. She was the complete opposite of him. He was harsh, abbrasive, in control...She was too kind...a push over...someone who wanted everyone to be her friend because she hated the idea of someone hurting her.

He hadn't done this in a long time. But he felt that he needed to tell her.

Drew looked at the back of May's head.

"I'm sorry, May." He bit his lip and tried to find the next words. "I didn't mean to hit you." He took a step towards her. He had just showed a weakness by saying he was sorry and so he waited for her response.

But there was none.

"May..." He took a step back. "May, I..." He couldn't say it again. He didn't feel comfortable with this at all. He was letting down too much of his defence. When he still didn't hear a respone to her, he hardened his face and grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you." He scowled.

May took a step away from him and he stopped talking with the sincere voice and brought back his harsh and low voice.

"I told you I was sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. You just got in the way. It wasn't personal." He said and May took another step back, trembling. "God, May! Can't you speak up? Why do you keep shaking? You think I'm going to beat the hell out of you, huh. You think, even after I said sorry to you, I'm going to hurt you again? Get a backbone, May! Why wont you for once just stand up for yourself or speak your mind? Everytime I look at you, you're always afraid. You're afraid of me! You don't even-"

May slapped him.

This was the second time she had done that. The last time he threatened her never to do it again. But this time he stared at a spot on the wall and didn't move. He just wanted to take it. He had hit her and she deserved to hit him back. When he looked back at her, she was glaring at him.

"Do you have something to say?" He growled, hoping she would yell at him or push him around a bit just to show she had some sort of a breaking point.

"You-You- I hate you!" May screamed. She pushed him with all her strength and he stumbled back a few feet. "All you've done was be a huge jerk! I've been trying so hard to be nice to you! But you don't care about anyone! I hate you!"

"You're too blind with fear to even notice how I treat you! I bet all you see in me is some bastard that hurts people! You haven't even taken into consideration of what I've done for you!" Drew took a step towards her, shouting.

"What have you ever done for me?!"

"I gave you that shirt!" Drew pointed to the one May wore. "If I didn't do that, you would be walking around in your bra right now!"

"It was your fault they hurt me!" May screamed, angrily.

"I didn't know-"

"You weren't thinking, that's right!"

"Shut up!"

May slapped him again. "Don't ever say shut up to me again!"

Drew grabbed May by her shoulders and pulled her into his arms as he crashed their lips together in a kiss.

* * *

**THE END :D**

**JUST JOKING xD**

**wouldnt that be funny though :L**

**on with the next chapter :P**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

May's eyes went wide and she turned her head, breaking the kiss.

They were breathing heavily and when she turned away from him, Drew opened his eyes from the kiss and looked at her with heavy eyelids.

May touched her lips and pulled back her head, as his arms were keeping her close to him by her waist, she looked at him, surprised.

"What...What was that?" She stuttered.

Drew looked over her face and cupped her red cheek that had endured those two backslaps. "My new way of shutting you up...and-" May put her hands on his chest to push away from him. "-Showing you that I _do_ care."Drew brought his lips back close to hers.

But May kept turning her head away when he would try and kiss her again. "I-I..." She stumbled over words to say. She didn't know what to do or what was going on. She couldn't quite yet comprehend it.

Drew noticed she wasn't as into this kissing moment as he was and he let go of her waist.

It was quiet. Drew just stared at her, half expecting her to cry, half expecting her to slap him again. But she didn't. She just took a breath and looked back up at Drew.

He looked down at her, waiting for something to happen.

"You...why did you-"

Drew rolled his eyes and walked away to sit on the bed. "You know what, just forget it. I don't know _why_ I did that..." He scowled.

"But it-"

"Was a mistake." He looked at the ground.

May pressed her back against the wall and slowly slid down until she was sitting there with her knees against her chest. "Mistake?"

Drew looked over at her. "Yeah. I wasn't thinking. That's what happens when you don't think. You make mistakes." He wasn't scowling when he looked at her. His face was guilty. "So, I _am_ sorry. About hitting you. That was..." He looked down again. "...a mistake..."

"Is that why you kissed me?..."

"Why? Because I was sorry?" He smirked, halfheartedly. "No. I kissed you because..."

She waited and he sighed.

"I don't know." He looked over at her. "I wanted to."

May looked away from his stare and blushed.

"Get over here." Drew said and May felt her heart rate going up. She got up and sat on the bed with him. He looked down at her hands as she fidgeted with them nervously. Then he looked back at her and gave her a somewhat smirk of a smile. "Kiss me."

May bit her bottom lip. She looked into his eyes and felt herself being drawn as she leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

Drew felt a wave of heat fill his body even though the kiss was half a second long. He barely opened his eyes to see her.

"No..." He cupped her face and slid his hands down to hold her jaw as he leaned back in. "...like this..." And he kissed her again on the lips. When she relaxed into the kissed, he parted his lips and pushed hers open with his tonuge.

She giggled and pulled away from the kiss.

Drew smiled a crooked smile.

* * *

Blane was sitting on his bed, scowling. Misty was sitting by him, leaning her back against the wall.

"You haven't slept Blane. Aren't you tired?"

Blane shook his head. "I lost the whole thing. I can't believe how weak I was."

"From what you told me, I'd say you're lucky to be alive."

"I was the first one to quit when they put that drug in us. I was in third place while running and not because I fell or tripped off the treadmill. I stopped it!" He shouted then stood up and went to the center of the room. He got on his hands and knees, then stretched back his legs and proceeded to do push ups.

"Blane, what are you doing?" Misty scooted to the edge of the bed and watched. "You're pushing you're self too hard, Blane! Stop!"

Blane continued. "No!...I've worked too hard! I'm not strong enough!" He gasped into between breaths.

"Blane, you're strong. And who cares if you didn't make it as far as someone else. You shouldn't compare-"

"8,...9,...10,..." He counted.

"You're just hurting yourself!"

Blane's arms buckled and he collapsed. "No, I can't stop! I've come so far!" He tried to yell but it came out a hoarse whisper.

Misty came off the bed and sat by his side. "Blane, you need your sleep. Tomorrow we have to work and if you mess up, they'll hurt you."

Blane just laid there.

"I know you have a thick head but just get it through that you can't always be the best. You're good the way you are, Blane."

Blane closed his eyes. "I feel like I've wasted so much time trying to be the best..."

"I like you the way you are. Too many mucsles on guys freak me out anyway." Misty criss-crossed her legs in front of her. "Now, I don't care if you want to train more to get stronger. By all means, I'll let you. But right now, you need rest and I'm not going to let you move until you've had rest." Misty got up and took the blanket off the bed, throwing it over him. "Now go to sleep." She patted his back and sat by him and he stared off and nodded, closing his eyes.

* * *

**HappiBunni1994: hope that was a good chapter :P thanks for reading xD and PS YOU CAN'T HAVE HIS HAIR BECAUSE I GET ALL OF HIM xD I changed my mind about sharing him when I thought about how good of a kisser he was xD nah-nah! :P :) thanks for the review and all of Drew :D**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Drew walked out of his room, leaving May in on the bed sleeping. It was midnight and he pressed the button for bath so the door would open. Walking down the hall, he turned and went up the stairs. He was badly craving a pack of cigarettes right now but that wasn't why he left the room.

Walking the hallways he stopped by the doors leading outside. He just stared out the glass doors at the night sky.

"Mr. Hayden," Drew heard behind him a familiar voice. "What brings you out so late?"

Drew didn't turn to Justin. He just scowled and turned his hands into fists. "What do you want?"

Justin put his hands in his lab pockets. "When a student leaves his or her room and is under suspision, Drew, they usually send their human behaviorist to see what's happening."

Drew looked over his shoulder at the man then turned to face him.

"I can tell that you weren't planning to leave...You came here to think." Justin tilted his head to the side. "About May and the kiss?"

Drew growled lowly.

"I have to say, I was just as surprised as she looked." Justin pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it over to Drew.

Drew caught it and looked at the pack of cigarettes in his hand.

"I had a feeling these were yours." Justin smirked, flicking a lighter in his hand.

Drew saw the gleam of the lighter as Justin came up, turning the lighter off and handed it to Drew. Drew took it and used it to light the cigarette in his mouth. Then he tucked it in his pocket with his pack of cigarettes.

"Relaxed?"

Drew glared at Justin, letting the smoke sift out his mouth, then stared back out the window.

"I know your type, Drew. You hide your feelings and your thougts...Even when someone watches you for twenty-four hours on camera, it's hard to decifier what your thinking about." Justin began, leaning his shoulder against the wall and watching out the window as well. "You do things I would expect you to do, like start fights...Then you do things I don't expect you to do,...Like kiss May...Very complicated...and yet you are so simple."

Drew was thinking about taking his cigarette and stabbing the end of it in his eyes but he was enjoying it, too much.

"You had a bad childhood, bad parents, bad expeirence; whatever the trauma was it took your trust away. So day in and day out you hide your feelings from the world and put on this tough guy attitude just to keep people away from seeing the real you." Justin explained while Drew blocked him out. "That's why I'm curious...Has 'The Brooding Drew' found someone he wants to share his feelings with?"

Drew had nothing to say to this man. He was the enemy, trying to find his weakness. "Didn't you see a few minutes ago I had hit her?" Drew put the cig back in his mouth and stucked in the smoke.

"Yes...I did." Justin mused on the thought for a moment. "You can't hide things forever, Drew. I pulled up your background and although I didn't find much, I found enough."

Drew's looked out the corner of his eye at Justin.

"There is something about you, Drew, that I can't find. But it's only a matter of time." Justin was walking away now. "Oh and Drew. If you show feelings toward May or not, we don't care. We wouldn't use it against you." He smirked while leaving Drew with this thought. "We would hurt May whether you liked her or not. It has nothing to do with love and weakness."

Drew glared at the back of Justin's head as he disappeared around the corner.

Drew tossed his cig in the garbage can and went back to his room. He saw May was still sleeping on the bed so he went back over to the chair he sat in before and continued to watch her sleep, in deep thought.

_'Why did I kiss you?...'_ He closed his eyes and laid his head back. "Damn."

* * *

Drew jolted awake when he heard a chainsaw buzzing. "May!" He looked over at May as she slept peacefully on the bed. Then Drew looked over at the door as it opened with a loud buzzing sound.

Drew remembered that today he would start his job. It must have been a little before 6 am. He knew May wouldn't have to wake up until 8 am so he left the room without waking her. But first he stood by her bedside and looked down at her, still lost in his thoughts.

He leaned down, brushed back her hair and kissed her temple. Then he stood back up. "Hmm,...I'm spending too much time with you." He said as he turned and walked out of the room.

He saw two others walk out of their rooms as well. One of them looked at Drew. Drew remembered it was Eric from the testing.

"Are you on the construstion team?" Eric asked, tucking his inhaler in his pocket.

Drew nodded once.

"Cool." Eric smiled and stuck his head back in his room. "Goodbye Mary. I'll see you tonight." He whispered.

Drew heard a small and tired goodbye from Mary inside the room. Then he walked ahead and Eric followed him.

"This is pretty weird, huh? You're name's Drew right?" Eric asked.

Drew went up the stairs, ignoring the guy but he kept talking.

"Are you tired? I usually always wake up early. But then I take long naps during the afternoon so I guess that's going to have to stop." He snorted while he laughed.

Drew finally got to the top of the stairs and pushed open the door. The double doors, leading outside the building, were opened. A man stood by the doors. It was the gym teacher, wearing a construction hat, an orange vest and a tool belt and of course his clothes.

"Attention!" He shouted in that Drill Sergeant voice of his while four guys stood with Drew in a line. "You will listen to everything I have to say! You will do everything I tell you to do! You!" He pointed at a boy with red hair. "Get me a sandwich!"

"But I-"

"Did I ask for But!? No, I did not!"

"I-in the cafeteria?"

"Move it!"

The guy ran off and Drew smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You! Wipe that smirk off your face!" He yelled at Drew then turned and walked out the door. "Get your asses moving!"

* * *

**Permanently Scarred****: lol you said 321 chapter but i know what you meant lol yeah i really like this story :P i was stumped a few times lol but i keep writing lol:L im glad you like it :) i hope you all like it to the end lol :L**

**Beautifly-Soul****: Drew knows he likes may but something is keeping him from loving her...hm could it be...ME? xD lol:L**

**HappiBunni1994****: -cries and cries then walks away and goes into the house and does a evil laugh- she is so silly xD i gave her the fake Drew while I keep the real drew locked in my house xD lol**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Drew stood outside at the break of dawn without a shirt. The wind was harsh against his chest making him shudder involunarily against the cold.

The gym/construction teacher threw a hard hat towards him and he caught it, placing it on his head. Eric came up to Drew snapping his tool belt on.

"So what made you want to be a construction worker?" Eric asked and a few moments later a hard hat hit him in the head.

"Put that hard hat on, Mr. Peters! They're suppose to protect your head not damage it!" Their boss yelled at Eric, who quickly put it on his head and nervously pulled on his orange vest.

"That guy's a--you're a smoker?" Eric quickly took a step back away from Drew as Drew took out his pack and lighter.

Drew looked at his cig and lighter. He put the cig in his mouth and lit the end of it. Eric took another step back.

"I can't stand by you if you smoke. I have asthma and I get bad attacks around smokers."

"Bonus." Drew pulled out his cig and blow smoke in Eric's direction, sending him farther away until he walked over to some other guy to bug.

"Alright, Ladies! You call me Boss! That's all! Now, get over here!" Boss yelled at a picnic table.

Drew went over and saw a blueprint, taped to the table so the wind didn't blow it off.

"This is the building. We have a month to create it. Any slackers will be detained!"

Eric raised his hand.

"Unless you want to loose that arm, you'll put it down." Boss snapped.

Eric lowered his hand.

* * *

May opened her eyes, hearing a loud buzzing noise. She sat up in bed and looked over at the chair where drew was suppose to be.

"Drew?" May stood up and ran her fingers throguh her hair as a comb. He went to the door and looked out. "Oh, right. cooking class." May straightened her shirt and walked out into the hall.

"Be careful, Benji." May heard Dawn say as she passed by their door. Then she saw Benji walking out of the room. "And don't forget to wash you're hands!"

"Thank you, Dawn." Benji sighed.

"And come back as soon as you can!"

"I will, Dawn."

"And make something good for lunch." Dawn came to the doorway and Benji rolled his eyes, turning to face her.

"Goodbye, Dawn." Benji smiled and she smiled back, waving softly.

"Good luck to you, too, May." Dawn smiled, noticing her and then went back into the room as the door shut.

"Hey, May." Benji looked around and saw another two people coming out of their rooms. They came up to Benji and May.

"Cooking Class?" One of them said to May and Benji. Her hair was long and dark brown, her eyes were bright blue.

May nodded and the girl smiled. "My name's Tasha." Then she turned to the boy next to her. "This is my Partner, Jack."

Jack smiled and gave them a friendly nod. "I'm glad there's another dude here. Tasha dragged me to this. So is that you're partner?"

Benji looked at May then back at Jack. "No. Her name's May. I'm Benji."

"Oh." Jack looked at Tasha then back at Benji. "Sometimes cooking is fun." He said with an awkward smile.

After an uncomfortable silence, they all headed to the cafeteria where a man was standing there in the kitchen waiting.

He was dressed like a scientist. "You will have to instructor for this job. You will make the food. If you need more ingriediants you go and type them into that computer over there. You four will make up the menus, cook the meals and any mistakes will be punishable."

They all exchanged glances as the man left, saying 'Any questions, type them into the computer' and walked out the door.

"What do we do?" Tasha panicked.

"Make breakfast?" Jack asked. "I don't know how to cook! Tasha filled out my application. I told you this was a bad idea, Tasha. What's the punishment going to be?"

Benji walked over to the freezer. "Check the fridge, May. How many eggs are in there? Tasha, help me with these sausage links. Jack, do you know how to make toast?" Benji then looked up at the clock. "It's eight am. We have to make breakfast by eight thirty."

"Can we do that?" Jack asked, looking for the bread.

Benji went over to the pots and pans and grabbed a skillet. "We can try."

**This chapter is a little shorter than what i usually do. But i wanted to finish up a chapter before I had to go to bed. :P bye :D its 10pm lol and i am surprisingly tired xD lol**

**I'll be on tomorrow :D**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

May helped Benji and Tasha fill each plate with food while Jack looked out the kitchen door into the cafeteria, watching students come in and sit down to eat.

The men came into the room and looked at the plates. They examined it for anything out of the ordinary and once the plates passed expection, they took the plates through the kitchen doors and set them in front of the students. Then the cooks took their plates and went to sit down and eat.

Benji found Dawn and smiled going over to sit by her. May looked for Drew but he wasn't in there. She sat across from Dawn and Benji. Jack and Tasha found another table to sit at.

"Drew doesn't get a breakfast break?" May asked.

Dawn shrugged and started to eat her sasauges.

May looked up at the clock. "When does your designing job start, Dawn?"

"Tomorrow. I have to go clock in at 9 am and get out at 9 am. Oh! Benji!" Dawn smiled. "We got some of our rewards while you were gone. They sent them to our rooms."

"What did you guys get?" May took a bite of her eggs.

"One reward we used to get an outfit for myself and some personal things. Another reward was used for an outfit for Benji, which I picked out." Dawn grinned.

Benji rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't even let me look to see what she was getting for me."

"You'll love it. Anyway, we also got a personal bath and an alarm clock for Benji because the morning breakfast time will probably differ throughout the week."

"They already got a personal bath in there?" Benji said surprised.

"No, the construction team has to come in later and work on building it. They said to me that they will be around at five pm and work until their shift is over. Then they will be back tomorrow at six am to finish up. It should be finished by tomorrow. Wake me when they come at six, Benji. I don't want to be alseep while they're walking around in our room."

Benji chuckled, piling eggs on his toast.

May shifted in her seat. "So what Drew and I ordered should be in our room right now. We ordered a personal bath, too. Hey, do you know when we get paid for our work?"

"I asked that at the Admission's office when Benji and I dropped off our applications. They said the forth Monday of the month. They also said we get a bonus reward for expeiments which means we could get nine rewards a months or 19 if both of the partners are working. We also only have two sick days a month and you can save up rewards." Then Dawn leaned in. "Personal PERSONAL items for us girls are free as long as one of the partners are working." Then she leaned back.

May smiled. "Well, that's good to know. I wonder when _our_ personal bath will be put in? Drew probably won't like that he has to build it." She giggled.

Dawn nodded then turned to Benji. "Benji, what time is your shift over tonight?"

Benji thought for a moment then answer, before taking a last bite of his breakfast. "Nine."

"And then you'll come straight back to our room?"

Benji nodded. "I'll be home soon, Dawn." Then he took up his tray and Dawn's empty tray, taking them to the kitchen where they would be washed.

Dawn watched him go then looked at May and smiled, giggling softly. "He called it home. That's so cute." She sighed dreamily and rested her head on her hands.

May was about to ask Dawn if she was crushing on Benji but a presence came up behind her. May saw Dawn shrink back as a hand rested on May's shoulder. May turned and looked up at Justin King.

"Miss Maple." He smiled. "May, I speak with you?"

May had a flashback of Drew telling her to never talk to Justin no matter what.

"Miss Maple?" Justin said again. "May, I speak with you?"

May nodded and Justin turned, walking away.

May looked back at Dawn. "Drew told me to stay away from him."

"Don't follow him." Dawn mouthed.

May hesitated but got up. "He just wants to talk. Besides...if I don't..." May couldn't finish her sentence. She just turned and walked to follow Justin King.

They went into the halls of the school building and down them until they got to the door that led down the flight of stairs to the student's prison rooms.

"What are we talking about?" May stutted as they went down the stairs.

Justin kept quiet for awhile. He was smiling and his hands where in his lab pockets. When he stopped at room 15 he turned to face the door and pressed the automatic open button.

As the door opened, he motioned May to go in. May walked in and Justin followed behind her.

The door shut behind them.

* * *

Drew was looking ahead at the distant road. He saw his motorbike wasn't where he had left it. All of the cars and bikes were gone to somewhere he didn't know. This place looked alot more deserted than he had once seen it. For some reason he was waiting for a car to come drive down to this new school and find something wrong. But no cars came by this road.

Drew turned back to his work when Boss yelled at him to come over. It was his turn to learn how to opperate one of the big machines.

He wondered if May was going to come see him later during their partner time. Then he rolled his eyes and thought about something else.

* * *

**Beautifly-Soul****: Drew will always look hot xD CRUEL! that's it xD no chapter 35 xD lol jk i will write it later. i have to go eat T.T lol but i will try and put it up tonight :)**

**Permanently Scarred****: thats okay xD im glad you thought it was funny xD the next few chapter probably wont be OO**

**HappiBunni1994****: -calls May and tells her to come over to my house. shows her my computer screen and points to where you say 'Me: -thinks- AHAHA, Thats every single day... May's so silly... where have I heard that before? Hmm...' and she gets mad and chases you with a frying pan xD- oops i taddled xD -steals drew while she chases you-  
**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Drew walked into the school building. He was tired and just wanted to go straight to bed but he decided to head to the cafeteria and sit by May for dinner first. He had missed her when he came to lunch. While he ate lunch, he never saw her come out of the kitchen.

When Drew came in he saw Dawn, Misty and Blane but avoided them and went to sit at an empty table. He stared at the door to the kitchen. A tray of food was set in front of him. Then he saw Jack and Tasha leave the kitchen. He waited and saw the door open again. Benji came out and Drew sighed looking down at his food, poking at it.

Benji walked down the aisle. Dawn looked at him worriedly and he gave her a comforting smile as he passed her by and headed to Drew's table.

He sat in the chair across from Drew, making Drew look up.

Benji held his hands on the table and looked at Drew seriously. There was almost a hint of fear and worry in Benji's eyes that put Drew on edge.

"Where's May?" He asked and Benji looked down at his hands then back up at Drew.

"Dawn told me this morning that a man in a white lab coat came and told May he needed to talk to her."

Drew's hands turned into fists and he felt his chest burn from holding his breath.

"They left and May hasn't been back for work since." Benji watched as Drew stood up and walked away.

Benji stood up and went to Dawn's table, whispering into her ear as Drew left the cafeteria.

When Drew was in the hallway he began to walk faster. His heart was racing not because he didn't know what had happened to her but because he knew something was wrong. He went to the door, flung it open and swiftly made his way down the stairs. As he ran down them he met someone sitting at the bottom step and stopped before he collided with the man.

Justin King heard the footsteps cease behind him. He was smirking.

Drew's nails dug into his palms as he made tight fists.

"Why are you here?" Drew seethed.

Justin stood and turned to Drew. "She missed you." He smiled. "She kept bringing you up while we were...talking..." Drew growled as Justin made his way up the stairs, walking pass Drew. "Sh's tired right now so I left--"

Drew slammed Justin against the wall and grabbed his throat, glaring at him.

"What the hell did you do!?"

Justin cleared his throat, trying to breath but forced a smile.

Drew pulled back his arm and punched Justin in the jaw. When Justin fell to the floor, Drew ran down the hall to room 15. He pressed the automatic button and, when the door opened, he looked into a dark room. The light from the hallway shed into the room and Drew saw a small shadowy figure laying on the bed. A small hand was hanging over the side of the mattress and Drew took a step in the room. He couldn't turn on the light. He didn't want to see what had happened. He couldn't barely handle what imagination was showing him.

The door shut behind him, leaving him alone in the dark room with May. And then he heard the softest voice.

"I want Drew..." May whispered in a voice that tried to be strong.

Drew couldn't tell if she was talking in her sleep or awake. He swallowed and took another step forward stepping on something. "I'm here, May." He said softly as he bent over and picked up the fabric. Drew reconized it was a shirt. Why wasn't May wearing it?

"Drew?" May said quietly.

Drew finally felt the edge of the bed against his knees and stopped.

"May,...Are you hurt?" Drew didn't want to know the answer. He was afraid to know. But when May didn't answer, Drew was even more terrified. He leaned over, placing his hands onto the mattress, one hand on both sides of May's body. He felt her body in between his arms as he crawled onto the bed and sat at her side, leaning over her. "May, are you hurting?" He asked again, this time begging for an answer.

"Uh-huh." She whimpered through quivering lips.

Drew gently moved one of his hands up to carefully touch May's side. He could feel his shirt covering her skin and he sighed inwardly in relief. Then he traveled his fingers down until he felt her panties.

"What did he do to you?" Drew thought out loud, afraid because her pants were missing.

May closed her eyes and squeaked. "That hurts." She whimpered until he had removed his hand from her side.

Drew got back up and got off the bed.

"Don't leave me."

"I'm here. I'm turning on the light."

"No!" May screeched. She didn't want him to see her like this, but Drew didn't listen. He turned on the light and looked at May.

Drew's expression frozen as he looked upon her.

May looked like she had fallen off a building with all of those bruises covering her body. Her hair was a mess and her face was covered with tears. The shirt he had stepped on was a shirt he hadn't seen before. When he saw the alarm clock and the calendar, he knew it must be her new shirt. The blanket to the bed was pulled off in a crumple heap on the floor.

Drew went over to the blanket and picked it up off the floor, draping it carefully over her body. He knelt at the bedside, looking at her face. The last time he had seen her, she was sleeping peacfully and he had kissed her temple. Drew leaned in and brushed back her hair, kissing her temple softly and resting his head with hers.

"Did he..."

May shook her head and sniveled. "He brought me in here and...and we were talking...He asked me how my job was doing and I said it was okay. He said sometimes when you have a job you have to do things you never thought you would have to do. And then he looked at me and said, 'But its always worth the results'...next thing I knew he was beating me and he wouldn't stop. When he came back again I thought it was you. But it was him and he beat me some more...I should have listened to you. You told me not to talk to him. I followed him into here. I'm so sorry." May cried.

"He took off your pants?" Drew scowled.

May shook her head. "I did. After he had left. They were too tight and it was hot. I was going to cover up but suddenly I couldn't move. Everything hurt too much."

Drew nuzzled his face against hers then crawled over her again and laid behind her, resting his head back against hers. "Can you sleep?"

May sniveled. "I missed you...when he hit me...I kept thinking you would show up and save me...I..I don't want you to feel bad...I just...felt like telling you that I was thinking about you today...Ever since you kissed me...Drew?"

Drew had closed his eyes at her words. "Yeah?"

"What did you kiss me?..."

Drew shrugged lightly. "Go to sleep, May. We'll talk tomorrow. I worked on your friend's room today. Tomorrow I'm finishing it up and me and the crew are coming over here to work on our personal bath. Tomorrow or the next day you can take a bath. It'll help. But just go to bed now."

May closed her eyes and nodded, slipping into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

**shaman-girl-of-wind****: you think of the sims? lol :P i never played that. but i want to see what its all about. is it cool?:D**

**Beautifly-Soul****: enough drew for you? xD poor may T.T 2 meals a week! lol your talkin to someone who loves food xD im not fat either o.o...much lol jk xD lol anyway lol so what up with you and how much do you love my story?! xD**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Drew waited until he felt May's breathing even out in her sleep until he sat up. He got out of the bed and plugged in the alarm, setting the clock for 6 am. He stuck the calendar to the wall with some yellow sticky glue they gave them in a packet with the calendar. Then he laid her new shirt over the back of the chair and set her...personal things on the seat of it.

He turned the dial to request, pressed the button and turned down the light to dim so May wont wake to a bright light and he can still make out her sleeping form.

Then he stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him, leaning against the outside door, waiting.

It wasn't too long when he saw the bastard walking down the hall toward him. The bruise on his face that Drew was hoping would have permenatly scarred him, was gone.

Drew could barely control himself, let alone think, when Justin smiled politely at him and said, "How's your sleeping beauty doing, Mr. Hayden. I hope she is sleeping, well."

Drew had a fury burning in his eyes. His eyes flicked briefly to a hovering camera in a corner then back to Justin. He couldn't believe he was doing this but he did. While he turned away from Justin, he opened the door and went in, shutting it behind him, leaving a slightly confused Justin outside.

Drew leaned against the wall, looking at May and shook his head slowly. He knew if he hurt him...He would pay for it. They're not only his mistakes...She get punished, too.

Drew saw the booklet on the ground. he went over and picked it up. He flipped through the pages and stopped on the rule page.

Drew hasn't followed a rule in a long time. He hated it when he wasn't in control. And right now he was torn between a million thoughts in his head.

Drew looked off in the distance. He had to protect May. He had to get out of this place. Drew smirked and looked back at the rules. _Sometimes you have to follow a few rules to break them all_, he thought devilishly as he read in the dim light until all of the rules were engraved in his thoughts.

Occasionally, he would look at May and frown when he saw that dark bruise covering her left eye. He sat on the bed side and put the booklet down, leaning over May to her face. He stared at her face for awhile, watching her sleep with their faces only inches apart. Then he looked at her neck where there was a red scratch and brushed her hair to look at her bare neck. He leaned toward her neck and lightly blew his breath against her skin.

Then he leaned in and kissed her neck, but she flinched in her sleep so Drew backed away and tried something else. He leaned back in and gently touched the tip of his tonuge against the scratch on her neck. He felt a shudder from May at first but she relaxed into it and he left a cool mark along the scratch.

He pulled back slightly again and blew on her neck, cooling the burning sensation the scratch had given her.

"Goodnight May." He whispered and looked at the clock. It was already 4:58 am. In an hour he would leave for work but he didn't want to go. He was suddenly afraid to leave May alone.

Drew stood up and went back to the door.

* * *

"Benji, stop." Dawn giggled, awakening from sleep as Benji pulled her close and kissed her neck, cuddling.

"Sorry, I thought I was still dreaming." He grinned, nuzzling her neck.

Dawn smiled and pushed him away playfully. "Cut it out. I'm tired and I have to wake up and go to work today, you know. I'm not staying here all day like you get to."

Benji groaned and rolled away. "Well, you told me to wake you when the construction team will get here."

"They wont be here for an hour!" Dawn sat up and straightened her shirt out.

"Well, I didn't know you would be so easy to wake up." He smirked.

Dawn leaned over and kissed his cheek then heard a knock on their door.

"They're here?"

Benji got up. "They're not suppose to be. Stay in bed. I'll check it."

Benji turned the dial to bath and the door opened.

Drew stood there with a stern look. "I need you to do something for me."

**Beautifly-soul: more tomorrow xD i coulnd't make it longer cuz its bedtime T.T sleepy lol but i will write more tomorrow xD bye**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Benji stepped into the hallway. "I'll be right back, Dawn."

"But-" The door shut and Dawn pouted.

Drew led Benji down the hallway to room 15. When he got to the room he stopped.

"Do you work Tuesday?" Drew asked.

Benji shook his head. "I work Monday, Wedsenday and Friday."

Drew nodded. "You're girlfriend works today, doesn't she."

"Yes. How's May? We haven't seen her lately and Dawn has been worried."

Drew opened the door. "Just be quiet. She's sleeping." The door opened and Drew walked in first so to double check that May hadn't kicked off the blankets and was still decent.

She was still laying on the bed like an angel, sleeping with the pain.

Benji came in behind Drew and looked at May. His eyes widened slightly before he cleared his throat and composed himself. "So this is what they had done to her. Why?"

Drew shook his head lightly. "I don't know. But I _will_ find out soon."

Benji followed Drew's side as Drew came up to May's bedside and looked down at her, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to be gone for work tomorrow from six am to somewhere near five pm. Then I'll be back here to work on the personal bath for her..." Drew glared over his shoulder at the camera. "I can't leave her alone. They'll come back while I'm gone and hurt her more. So, I want you to stay with May today until I get back."

Benji looked down at May and sighed. "Yeah, I can watch her while you're--"

Drew grabbed Benji's neck. He didn't choke him but the swift hand movement to his throat made Benji feel as though he was.

"If she's in any worse condition when I see her again, I will blame you and I will put you through more pain than you have ever and ever will expeirence."

Benji grabbed Drew's hand and hesitantly, with a little effort, lowered it from his neck.

"You have my word." Benji swore. "Dawn will even watch over her with me until she has to leave. And I promise that May will be the same, if not feeling a little better, when you get back to see her. I would rather die than break a promise like that, Drew."

"Dying is the only way you can break that promise. And if you're still alive if you do break that promise, I'll kill you myself." Drew glared. Then he looked back at the alarm clock which read 5:25. "You can go back to your girl now until I leave to go to your place at six."

Benji looked sadly back at May and nodded. "I'll be back soon then." And Benji left the room, leaving Drew to stare down at May and occasionally brush his fingers against her forehead.

For the whole half hour that he waited, Drew never stopped looking at her. He didn't even sit down. He just waited for the time to come when he would have to go. He didn't know if he could trust Benji. He didn't know Benji. But he knew Benji more than he knew anyone else that was here. He would have been damned to ask Blane or even his partner for any help. So Benji was his only option.

* * *

Benji went back into his room and saw Dawn sitting up in bed, waiting for him.

"What did he want?" She asked, scooting up to sit by him when Benji sat at the edge of the bed.

"May's...a liite hurt. He wanted me to watch over her today while he was out to work." Benji sighed. "There was so much saddness in his eyes I couldn't barely look at him let alone say no."

"And what kind of person would you have been if you did?" Dawn wrapped her arms around Benji. "What happened to her? Is she okay?"

Benji nodded. "She'll be fine. I thought maybe you could help me watch over her untl you had to leave for work but you need your sleep, Dawn, and I don't think you should see your friend like that."

"No, I have to go see May-"

Benji shook his head. "Dawn, you can stay here and go to sleep."

"I can't sleep knowing May's hurt. And besides the construstion team will be here soon. I would sleep better in May's room with you."

Benji thought for a moment. "Alright...but you can't wake her up no matter what. And you should bring our pillow and blanket so you can sleep more comfortable in a corner by me. I'm sure Drew wouldn't mind if we set his alarm to when you have to leave, Dawn."

Dawn rested her head on Benji's shoulder.

"I'm afraid to go to work now."

"You know you have to, Dawn. It'll be fine."

Dawn shook her head and buried her face against him. "No it won't be. This is all really hppening. They can just hurt May? They can force us to do whatever and they can probably even kill us if they wanted, too. I don't like it here at all. I want to go home, Benji. I don't want the people I care about to get hurt."

Benji put an arm around Dawn's waist. "Dawn, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"By the sounds of it, Drew wouldn't have wanted anyone to hurt May either. But she's-"

"That's different. You'll be okay."

"How is that different?" Dawn looked up at him.

"Well, I...You're going to okay, so just trust me." He looked at the alarm clock.

Dawn sighed. "Benji, you don't know that. Anything could happen. But just knowing that you care about me that much...just knowing that you will do anything you possibly can to protect me. I feel safe with you, Benji." Dawn reached over and took his hand, kissing his cheek.

Benji smiled softly. "I will do everthing I possibly can do to protect you or die trying."

"Don't say that!" Dawn shrunk away from Benji. "Don't say that, Benji. It scares me."

Benji leaned forward to her and touched her hips while he gently pressed his lips against her. Dawn closed her eyes at the feel of their lips touching and Benji leaned more against her, until her back rested against the mattress. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then Benji made the kiss lead into an all out tongue war that stopped when there was a knock on the door. Benji pulled back and looked at the door. Dawn brought him back down and kissed him again. Benji chuckled and kissed away from her lips to her ear and whispered. "Get ready to go to May, Dawn. We can kiss more later night."

Dawn bit her lip and sat up straightening herself out. "More tonight?" She mused over that in a slight daze. Then she gathered the blanket. "Do you think you can just kiss me anytime you want?" She huffed.

Benji smirked and gave Dawn a quick peck on the lips. "I'll kiss you tell you push me away...And then I'll kiss you some more." He chuckled then got up to answer the door.

"Humph, pervert." But she was blushing and giggling like a giddy girl.

Benji opened the door to see Drew and four other guys waiting behind him. Drew was glaring at Benji and Benji knew why. It ws because May was all alone in her room right now.

Benji took Dawn and left Drew to his work while they went down to room 15.

* * *

**Beautifly-Soul****: I hope you havent woken up before i posted this chapter then xD lol im too young to die T.T lol:P i liked that part too xD -reads the part where he licks her neck again- -sighs- cute xD**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

It had been a long morning. Drew was working twice as hard and twice as fast to get the job done with and move to the next. Benji was sitting out through Breakfast and Lunch to watch May. She hadn't woken up since she had fallen asleep so Benji tried hard to stay awake himself in the silence. Dawn had left for her job and was working with a group of girls in designing and making outfits. She would have been having a great time if it wasn't for the many things on her mind.

May was in a deep restless sleep, dreaming about tomorrow and the next day and the next day trapped in a nightmare. Benji would sometimes hear her whimper.

Blane and Misty were in the cafeteria sitting by Casey and Holly but neither of them talked to each other or looked into their partners eyes. They stared at their food and tiredly ate before heading back to either work or their rooms to take a nap.

It wasn't until the alarm clock in May's room read 3:45 pm that room 15's door opened and Benji looked away from May as he was sitting in a far corner on the floor. Through the dim light, Benji could still make out the figures. Drew came into the room after harshly ordering everyone to step back before opening the door. He went straight over to May and looked at her, intently. He leaned down and scooped her up into his amrs, draping the blanket around her and was walking out of the room.

"Where are you taking her?" Benji asked, getting up.

"To Dawn and yours room where she can keep sleeping." Drew growled as if he was daring Benji to stop him.

Benji wouldn't have said no whether threatened or not. May wouldn't be able to sleep while Drew and his crew were putting in the Bath.

As Drew took May out of the room, he scowled at anyone who looked at her and went down the hall to room 7, Benji and Dawn's place. Benji opened the door for Drew and Drew came in laying May on their bed.

"Has she waken up since I've been gone?"

"No, she's been asleep. No one came in or out of the room except Dawn until you came back."

Drew nodded and stood up. He walked to the door and left without another word. Benji sighed and watched the door shut behind him. Then he turned and looked at the new addition to Dawn and his room. There was a door on a wall where a door had not been before. Benji went over to it and took the note from the door.

The note read that a plumber and electrician would be by at 4 pm and 5pm to install the eletricity and water systems.

Benji opened the door and the light from his room shed into the bathroom. Benji smiled.

"Well, Dawn is going to like this." The bathroom was installed with a large dual tub/shower, a toilet (which would be alot easier than running from their room up to the top floor to where the restrooms were), a sink, cabinets and a large bathroom mirror. There was tiling on the ground and everything looked every nice and put together. He looked back at the clock. The plumber or Electricain should be there soon. So Benji went over to May, making sure she was covered well and then went outside the door to wait for them.

He could hear the construction team working down the hall. The sound of wall breaking was echoing out in the hall but in where May slept, it was quiet.

Benji watched as someone came running out of room 15, holding his hand and yelling profanity. He ran down the hall and as Benji watched him, he saw his hand was bleeding and leaving blood drops on the ground as the guy ran by. Benji shuddered. Another guy ran out after him and stopped to see Benji standing there. It was the guy with red hair who was once ordered to make Boss the sandwich.

"What happened to that guy?" Benji asked.

"Um,...splinter." The guy said. "I was hoping to stop him before he ran off. My partner signed up to be a nurse and I didn't want him to freak her out on her first day by running in screaming and holding out a bloody hand to her." The red head rolled his eyes and started back to the room.

"Kaden, come on!" Eric yelled, leaning out the door to yell at the red head.

"I'm coming!" Kaden snapped.

Benji watched as Kaden disappeared back into the room. Then a voice crept up behind Benji and Benji turned to see Blane.

"You're room seven?" Blane asked Benji, with a hint of surprise and relief.

"Your a plumber?"

Blane shrugged. "Filled out applications for five jobs. It was either this or the construction team and I heard Drew was on it."

Benji opened the door. "I want you to be as quiet as you can. May is inside sleeping."

"May? Drew's partner? What's she-"

"Drew didn't want her to be in their room while he was working in there."

Blane looked down the hall where the noies of the construstion team was. "Alright." He followed Benji into the room and glanced at May sleeping on the bed before heading into the bathroom. "I'm not sure how long I'll be. This is the first personal Bath I've come to. But I shouldn't be too long. The construction team should have made it pretty easy for me as long as they-" He mumbled to himself getting quieter and quieter then went over to the tub and began to get to work.

Benji went out went he heard a knock on the door. "I think that's the electricain."

Blane turned back. "That must be Casey. He was instructed to a job about the time I left the Admission office to come here. I know he's an electrician."

Benji went to the door and there was Casey. Casey smiled at Benji. "You're room seven? That's cool. I'm suppose to look at your personal bath."

Benji stepped out of the way as Casey came in and went over to the room.

"Hey, Blane." Casey said before pulling out his small flahslight, taking the chair from Benji's room to stand on it under where he would install the cieling light.

Benji turned the light up in his room only a little more to give the two some more lighting but enough to not wake up May.

Benji sat back on the floor and rested his head against the wall, waiting for something to happen. His stomach growled and he moaned hungry.

* * *

**Should I change my summary of this story lol i think its not bringing people to read it lol i think its too blah maybe?**

**wouldn't that be awesome if i could publish this story someday X3  
I would have to fix it up alot o.o but that would be cool X3  
maybe someday -sighs- lol i want to publish a book someday xD that would be great. xD cooooool! lol**

**okay enough with those dreams and back to this one :3 lol**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Fuuuu-aaaaather! Mother-Daughter-Sister!!" Casey yelled, pulling his hand back from an electrical shock. "Brother!"

Blane was under the sink, tightening pipes when he heard Casey shout. Startled, Blane sat up and hist his head on the lead pipe. "Crud!" He pressed his hand to the forming bruise on his forehead then came out from under the sink.

Casey was holding his hand close to his chest and hopped off the chair he was using to reach the ceiling light. "I think I need to go to the nurses office." He clentched his jaw tightly.

"Aw. Let me see." Blane grabbed Casey's hurt hand then he smacked the back of his head. "Stop being such a baby!"

Casey went over to the sink. "Did you finish up here?" He asked, wondering if water would run out of the fosset or not.

"Yeah, it's good."

Casey turned on the water and stuck his hand under the coldness.

Benji came in the room a few moments later, looking around. "What's going on?"

"Casey elecricuted himself." Blane chuckled then touched his forehead and winced. "I'm done here."

"Turn on the light." Casey said, drying his hand on his work vest.

Benji turned the dial and a dim light came on. He turned it up higher until the light brightened.

"Cool. I did it." Casey smiled, proud of himself. "Well, I get a break until my next job which starts in a bit when the constrution team is done. I guess I'll see Holly. See you later man." Casey high-fived Benji out the door, then pulled his hand back and cursed under his breath from the slight pain.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Ben." Blane picked up his tools and left Benji.

Benji looked around the personal bath and smiled.

"How is it?" May asked from inside the room.

Benji looked over his shoulder at May and shrugged. "It's okay for a bathroom." He came back up to the chair he sat in and continued his conversation with May. "So you were talking about how you and Dawn first met?"

"Yeah, Dawn was in firstgrade with me. We had the same homeroom teacher and we both hated her." May giggled at a memory then laughed while she explained it. Benji only understood a few words through her giggling. "Teacher gave us detention-in class-put the fake rubber spider-her chair-was screaming and ran out!" May laughed and combed back her hair.

Benji grinned a nodded, pretending to have understood it all. "That's great. So you guys have been friends for that long? Wow."

May calmed down and held her stomach. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Benji leaned forward.

May nodded. "I laughed too much." She smiled. "Yeah, she's my best friend. Do you have a best friend?"

Benji shrugged. "I have friends back at my old school. None of them are really my _best_ friends. I don't think I've ever had a _best_ friend. But I've had friends. We hung out in the garage alot."

"Garage?"

"My dad owns a mechanical shop. I help him alot and bring my friends by to hang out. We also thought we would be great in a band. It's not so great so we just play music in the garage for fun."

"What instrument do you play?"

"Instruments. Drums and guitar. A little bit of keyboard but not much." Benji looked over at the clock that read five fifty-two pm. "It's almost six o clock. You know, if you're feeling better, I can take you down to see Drew. He was really worried about you."

"He was?" May smiled softly.

"He looked worried. You get thirty minute breaks with him a day, right? Why don't I take you down there so he can see you're awake and doing okay. Besides, I got to get out of here and stretch my legs." Benji stood up and stretched his arms in front of him then bit back a yawn and went to the door.

"Okay." May stood up, too, limping slightly on one leg and went outside when Benji opened the door for her.

May looked down the hall and saw two construction workers leaning against the wall outside with their helmets pulled down over their eyes and soda cans in one hand. May walked the best she could up to room 15 and peeked her head in as Kaden was walking out, taking off his hardhat and running his fingers back through his hair.

May saw Drew crouching down, using a piece of sandpaper to smooth out the bottom door jamb. Then he stood up and checked the door on its hinges by opening and closing it a few times. Eric was standing by him with a broom, sweeping up the last of the saw dust and concrete powder.

Drew was mumbling something to either himself or Eric, May didn't know, but Eric responded in a low voice as well and they parted in different paths. Eric went to head outside with the garbage bag and Drew went into the bath to double check over everything.

May came in and tiptoed across the floor to the bath. "Drew." She said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear her and he spun around.

"What are you doing here?" He hid the surprise from his face but not is tone.

Benji tripped over his feet as he came into the room and stumbled up behind May. Steadying himself, he put his hands in his pockets.

"I brought her over. She wanted to see you."

"I'm working." Drew scowled.

"She just wanted to come on a partner break. And by the looks of things, I'd say you all are wrapping things up around here, huh."

Drew took off his hardhat and tossed it onto the bed as he came out of the bathroom. His hair was matted to his head by sweat. He looked at May, up and down.

"You look better." He said. "Feel better?"

"My leg hurts a little. Everything else is okay."

Drew looked down at May's feet. One foot was raised slightly up off the ground. "Hmm. You can sit on the bed. I'm almost done here. But I still have about three hours of work left. I guess we can have that partner break now." He looked at Benji. "Come on." Then he walked out of the room, expecting Benji to follow.

Benji met Drew in the hallway. They walked a bit aways from the other guys who were taking a break until they had to move outside and work on the dorm building.

Drew looked at Benji, glaring, then looked away and took a breath. "Thanks. For watching over her."

Benji shrugged. "It's cool, dude. Anythime."

Drew nodded slightly and walked away, leaving Benji to go back to see if Dawn would have a partner break with him.

Drew came back into the room, first muttering something to Eric about him having a short partner break with May, then shutting the door, leaving May and him alone in the room.

* * *

**Beautifly-Soul: yah i love warnings xD no killing me today xD o.o but...if you do kill me...no more chapters xD mwhauahahah! yah he is so protective :3 so cute. more drew in next chapter! YAH!**

**shaman-girl-of-wind****: thank you :D i hope you like this chapter too :3**

**Permanently Scarred****: hope you like this chappie! :3 what you think lol more drew and may in next chapter xD wonder whats going to happen xD**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Drew sat on the bed beside May and looked down at her foot. "Let me see it." He said, bending over and picking up her foot, making her fall back onto the bed.

"Ow-ow-ow!" May whimpered and Drew set her feet on his lap, pulling up her pant legs up to see the damage. Her left foot was swollen and red. Drew touched it barely and May let out another whimper.

"Looks bad. I'll bring back some ice when I get off work okay. Stay in bed while I'm gone." He intsructed and May nodded. "How is that bruise on your head?" Drew leaned in closer to see it.

"Okay." She watched as he took his fingers and brushed her hair back, looking at her neck.

"That scratch still looks painful."

May felt uncomfortable laying on the bed with Drew hovering over her and her legs on his lap. She cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly.

Drew sat up when he saw her moving around and looked back at her legs.

"Were you confused when you wke up in Benji's room? Not scared, right."

"I was a little confused. It was weird at first. He explained to me why I was there though. Benji was sweet." May sat up on her elbows. "He kicked Blane and Casey out of the bathroom during their work so I can have privacy and get my pants back on. I can't believe you took me to his room pantless."

"You're the one that took your pants off. Would you rather me have dressed you myself?" Drew's face was serious but his tone was smirking as he looked over her foot.

May blushed. "No."

"Then I deserve more of a thank you, don't I?" He touched her foot again.

"Ow! Stop!" May pulled her foot back and pulled her other leg off of his lap. "Now you're just hurting me on purpose!"

Drew lunged forward to May and pinned her shoulders down to the mattress, his face close to hers. May held her breath as he stared her straight in the eyes and then his eyes roamed her face. They looked over her bruise, over her blushing cheeks, onto her trembling lips. His eyes felt heavy from a sudden wave of lust clouding them.

"Hmm." He mused then pulled back. "You're too sensitive. Were you pampered at home or just born with delicate skin?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Drew smirked. "It means your soft." He poked her shoulder.

"Ow." She scowled.

"See." He chuckled softly then stopped and looked back at her foot. "Haven't you ever been in a situation where you had to protect yourself?"

May rubbed her shoulder. "I've never even been hit before. I'm sorry I'm not toughed up from being hit all the time."

Drew looked back up at her. He looked into her eyes and thought about the first time she was hit. The second time. The beating she went through. His chest tightened with a sudden pain to it. "I'm not going to be stuck with a partner that can't even protect herself." Drew murmured loud enough for her to hear him and listen. "You're a nuisance already; having to be watched over all day while you sleep. It's a bother, you know."

May sat up all the way and looked down.

"You will heal. And when you can walk without limping, I'm going to teach you."

May looked back up at Drew who was staring ahead at the wall across the room.

"Teach me what?"

"How to protect yourself, of course."

"You would...teach me how to fight?" May blushed again.

Drew looked over at her. "Only because I can't watch your back all the time, May. And I wont be teaching you fighting." Drew's face went completely serious. "I will teach you to kill."

May's eye went wide. "K-kill, I can't-"

"If anyone tries to hurt you the way he hurt you...or worse." Drew's eyes followed down her neck, her chest, to her stomach until he reverted his eyes back up to connect with hers. "You will know how to protect yourself. You'll kill them."

"But then they will kill me."

Drew shook his head. "Then you will use what I teach you, to defend yourself until the end. You have to understand something. No one is allowed to take advantage of you. No one is allowed to force you to do anything. You fight for your right. For your freedom. You fight until you have proven yourself. Until they take the one thing that keeps you from continuing to fight for what you believe in. Your life." Drew looked away to the floor. "I would rather die fighting then let them take anything from me willingly." He reached out and gently touched May's ankle, softly so not to hurt her and she barely flinched. "You should think the same way."

May paused for a moment. "What do you fight for, Drew?" She asked, quietly.

Drew took May's legs again and place them onto his lap, rolling her pant legs up again and looked back at her foot. "...I'll bring back ice. It'll get better soon." He looked at her. "Stay in bed. I'll be back around dinner. If I have to, I guess this once, I can carry you to the cafeteria if your foot is still hurting."

May nodded, disappointed that he avoided her question. She would have really liked to know what was going on through his head right now.

Drew brushed his fingers over her foot once more then put them back onto the mattress and stood up.

"You're leaving already." May said sadly.

Drew went to the door and looked back at her. "I still have work, May. I'll come back tonight. Just stay off your feet."

May sighed and nodded as Drew opened the door and left, shutting the door behind him.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

May was in her room, extremely bored, fluffing her pillow, humming, or day dreaming to past the time. She alsmost fell asleep again until suddenly there was a knock on the door. Drew had left the room thirty minutes ago so it couldn't possibly be him.

Startled when the door was opening, May threw the covers over her head and laid back. She listened to the sound of someone walking in. It sounded like more than one person. There was low whispering noises then the lights went up brighter and May got scared when she heard chuckling so she sat up, throwing the covers off her head and screamed.

"What do you want!?" She screamed at the two tresspassers.

Scared out of their minds, Casey and Blane yelled out from the surprise of seeing her and backed up into the wall.

It was an awkward silence of staring at each other until Casey said in a freaked out tone. "We're here to do the plumbing and electric work. Um, we didn't mean to scare you. We knocked but we didn't get an answer so we figure you both were out-Weren't you in room seven before?" Casey bent over and picked up his flashlight he had dropped, smacking it a few times to see if it still worked.

Blane rolled his eyes when he had saw it was just May and walked to the personal bath pulling out his wrentch. "You friggen scared the hell out of us, May." Then he stopped with his hand on the doorknob and thought deeply about something. "So this room is yours and Drew's, isn't it."

May nodded and Blane nodded slowly as well then opened the door and went into the bathroom with Casey grabbing the chair and dragging it across the floor following him. May smiled. Now she had company, she didn't have to sit there bored or worry who else might go through that door. Then May frowned. She started to realize how dependant she was on other people for watching out for her. Drew was right. She needed to learn how to protect herself.

* * *

Drew came in from outside with his work crew and headed straight for the kitchen. He was exhausted once again and knew that he wouldn't get a goodnight sleep tonight either. Everynight had been the same. He would sit in the chair and watch May sleep or try to sleep himself but it was impossible. For a moment, he wondered if he could get in bed tonight with May. The bed was alot more easier to sleep in then on a chair.

Coming into the kitchen, he saw the cooking crew for today making dinner. They watched him at first then a girl came up to him and asked him if there was anything he needed.

"I need ice." He ordered and she quickly went away, bringing back a cup of ice. Drew nodded once to the cooking crew then left to go down to see May.

When he came down the stairs and looked down the hallway he saw Casey and Blane leaving his room together. Scowling, Drew met them halfway down the hall.

"Hey, Drew." Casey said, clearing his throat from chuckling earlier. "Electric works fine."

Drew stared at him then looked at Blane and his scowl deepened; both of their scowls deepened. Blane didn't say anything about his work. He just walked ahead and Casey gave Drew a friendly nod and went on his way as well.

As Drew went down the hall, he stopped in front of the door and opened it. Then he looked in and saw May sitting on the bed. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Drew, you're back."

Drew came in and the door shut behind him. He went up to May.

"I got the ice. Let me see your leg." May rolled up her pant leg again. It was still red and swollen.

Drew came down on one knee and looked at the ice in the cup. "I need my shirt back." He turned his head over to where her new shirt should be laying on the back of the chair, but he couldn't find it or the chair. "Where is your new one?"

"Casey took the chair into the bathroom." May said and Drew went in the bath to see it was in the middle of the room and there was her shirt on the back of it.

Drew took her shirt, came back and threw it at her. She caught it and looked at him. "Turn around." She waved her hand at him to do so.

Drew rolled his eyes and turned around. He saw the camera when he did so and stepped to the left a bit so that hopefully he covered their view of May as well. Drew waited until she said she was ready before turning back around and seeing her in her new femine shirt. It was more complimentary to her curves. When she wore his baggy black shirt he had forgotten her petite femine figure that was now arousing him.

She tossed his shirt back at him and he caught it, coming back up to her. He poured the ice into the center of his shirt and wrapped his shirt around the ice. Then he knelt back down and placed his shirt over his swollen leg.

May whined at first but got use to it and laid her head back onto the pillow.

Drew looked back up at her, holding his bundled shirt against her leg. "So I take it you weren't alone for, too, long."

May shook her head. "I still felt lonely. They were working most of the time in the bath and I stayed here staring at the ceiling."

Drew smirked and looked back at her leg.

"How was work?"

He let the iced shirt rest on her leg and reminded about work he stood up taking of his oragne vest and toolbelt. "Alright." He pulled the chair back in and set it in the corner, draping his tool belt over the back and laying his vest on the seat. Then he removed his hardhat and put it on his vest. "Everyone's bringing home their uniforms. Boss doesn't like holding onto them." He mumbled then went into the bathroom. "I take it everything works fine in here?"

May shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Drew looked at himself in the mirror again and ran his fingers back through his hair then over his face and went back out to see May again. "Do you want that bath now?"

May looked over at him, blushing wildly.

* * *

**shaman-girl-of-wind: totally! xD lol i dont know why he wont just take her in his arms and say 'i love you may!' mwah! mwah! mwah! -kissy noises xD lol- i hope you like this chapter...kind of ended the chapter with something...blushy xD**

**Beautifly-Soul: yeah no kissing T.T but how about a bath? xD lol:L:L:L lol poor may can not take all of this blushing! her head will explode o.o**

**HappiBunni1994: NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOoOoooOOoo! give me back my future husbands x -tackles you- xD they love me so they will not stand for this**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Bath?" She said appalled.

Drew ignored the tone in her voice and sat at the edge of the bed. "I told you that when the bath was complete, you can wash off. Not only are you hurt, but you _do_ stink." Drew smirked and looked around the room. He saw her femine items had been dumped off the chair onto the floor. Then he looked at the calendar and saw the pencil on the ground that came with it.

"I don't smell that bad." May was rubbing the wrinkles out of her new shirt.

Drew stood and picked up the pencil. He started to write down his schedule on the dates and also May's schedule, giving himself something to do. "Do you want me to start up the bath for you? Unless you can walk there yourself." He looked down on the floor where the alarm clock was.

"I think I'll wait until after dinner. And my leg is feeling much better so you don't have to bother." She said quickly. She didn't know if her blushing went away but when Drew would look at her she would look away just in case.

Drew had caught her blushing when he looked at her and she turned away. He decided to play on it awhile just for fun. He knew she was embarrassed about them talking about her getting a bath. "Why don't you take your bath and I can bring you your food?"

"That's okay. I want to see my friends." She excused.

Drew made a fast and calm respone to that. "I'm sure they would understand."

May tried to think of another excuse but decided instead just show her stubborness about it. "Drew, I will take a bath when I'm ready." She crossed her arms stubbornly and Drew finished the last date in the month, holding back a chuckle.

"If that's what you want."

"It is. Now, let's go to dinner." May took his shirt off her leg and set it aside. Then she gently swung her legs over the mattress and Drew watched as she tried to stand. "Eh!" She bit her lip and stood up, holding down her whimpering.

"You're foot's not touching the floor. Sure you can walk on it?" Drew asked.

May nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't need you carrying me around or anything. Now, go open the door." A pain shot up in her leg when she tried to step on it.

Drew walked away from her and opened up the door then stood there and waited for her to wobble out of the room. It took a good three minutes to walk a distance of four seconds, but Drew remained patient and had a look of indifference over it.

"I could smell they were grilling hamburgers when I went to get the ice in the kitchen." He said as he walked slowly by her side down the hallway.

May's face contorted in pain as she limped every step. Drew was watching her, intently.

"Sounds good." She squeaked.

Drew's eyebrows furrowed and he stopped moving. May stopped because he did and pulled up her hurt leg, waiting.

"What's wrong?"

"You're limping is worse. I thought you said you were feeling better."

"Well, I haven't been walking hardly at all today. I'm just getting use to it." May started limping away again.

"Stop." Drew demanded and he came up behind her. "I don't like how you're limping. I'm carrying you back to the room."

"I don't want to go back. I'm hungry."

Drew disregared her complaints and put an arm around her waist. He then swiftly swept her off her feet so to carry her in a bridal style.

"You're going to take a warm bath and it will help you." Drew instructed.

"Drew, I don't want you to give me a bath! Do I look three!?" May huffed.

"Well, you're sure acting like it." He growled.

"I don't want a bath!" She shouted, hitting his chest with balled up fists.

"Then give your own self the damn bath!" He growled at her. "I'll get you your damn food while your taking it!"

May crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. Drew turned heading back into the room.

Then May sighed. "Okay." She whispered. The softness of her voice made Drew fill with guilt for yelling at her and he rolled his eyes, growling lowly in his throat.

Then in a calmer voice Drew said to her, while he struggled to open the door and went inside, "I'll sit you on the rim of the tub then I'll leave the room and shut the door. There are no cameras in personal baths so you don't have to worry. I'll get you something to eat and bring it back." He went into the personal bath and set her on the rim like he said. "You can undress and turn on the water yourself, right?" He ended with a mock tone then went to the door.

"Yes." May waited until she heard the door shut before she pulled off her shirt.

* * *

Drew came into the cafeteria and went straight up the ordering window. It was actually his first time noticing it. It was a small window by the kitchen door where students could come when they need a special request such as food allergies or taking food to your room.

He waited in front of the window until one of the cooking crew noticed him and came over. It was the girl from earlier who gave him the ice.

"Food allergy?" She asked.

Drew rolled his eyes. "I need food for my partner." It wasn't up to Drew to pick the food. Whatever was on the menu was what he would get. The girl came back with a lunch bag of food.

Drew left and went back down to room 15. He opened the door and went in.

He couldn't hear the bath water running and he knew he wasn't gone long enough for it to already be filled up. Walking up to the bed, he set her food on it and went to the door.

"May?" He knocked twice. "How do you feel?"

"The water won't turn on." May hollered back, whimpering. "My leg hurts really bad now, Drew. Something really wrong with it."

* * *

**HappiBunni1994****: i want my drew and gaara T.T hope this was a good chapter. :P maybe Drew will have to help May with her bath after all o.o i would be so embarrassed o.o but at the same time...aww he would be helping her and blushy i would be o.o**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Drew pushed into the bathroom and looked down at May as she laid in the tub. Her clothes were still on but she still had to gasp when he barged in like an animal. He looked very mad which made May uneasy.

His eyes first wondered over her legs and then he looked at the tub handles for hot and cold. "Why the hell isn't it working?" He said, leaning over and checking them by turning them this way and that. The only thing that came out was a gurgling noise and the sound of pipes clanging. He left it like that and leaned down further, tilting his head up to peer into the nozzle where the water should be shooting out.

"Damn him." Drew cursed Blane.

May held onto the rim of the tub and pulled herself up slightly. "Drew." She bit her lip. "My leg."

Drew looked back at May and then back down at her leg. "I know. Hold on." Drew got up and left the room, coming back with his bundled up shirt. "Alright, let me see it." Drew sat on his knees and leaned over the rim of the tub, placing his shirt with ice over her sore.

May screamed out and Drew jerked the homemade ice pack off her leg. Her hands flew up and covered over her face, muffling her sobs.

"I took it off! I took it off!" Drew set his shirt on the ground and went up to May's head, reaching out to touch her hands. He tried to pull them of her face but she refused to move them. "May, calm down. I won't touch your leg again, okay."

May sniveled and spoke through her hands. "It's keeps hurting worse and worse. Everytime I move it, it hurts."

"I know, I know." Drew rested his elbows on the rim of the tub and grabbed his hair, getting a headache. "Listen to me. It's fine. I'm going to fix the tub myself and your going to take a bath tonight. Tomorrow, if it feels worse still, I'll take you to the nurse, okay. I just-God! I've been working on two hours of sleep ever since we got here. I'm tired and I'm doing my best. So stop crying and just wait here!" He got up, let the bathroom and stormed into the room to grab his toolbelt.

Drew slammed his fist against the wall and he leaned over, pressing his forehead on the wall. He took a few calming breaths before heading back to May and dropping his toolbelt on the counter. While Drew was looking for certain tools, May lowered her hands just enough to peek over her fingers at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and strings of her hair got stuck in front of her face. She felt like a mess and frankly she didn't care what she looked like. She just wanted the pain to stop shooting up her leg.

Drew was quiet. He grabbed some tools from his belt and went to kneel by the hot and cold handles.

"Should I get out of the tub?" May whispered as Drew was loosening one of the handles from the wall.

"Can you move your leg?"

May shook her head lightly, her hands still cupped over her nose and mouth. "No."

"Then, No. It'll just take me a second to find out what's wrong. Then I'll fix." He stopped what he was doing and looked down at her. "Are you hungry?"

May lowered her hands and wiped her arm across her nose, nodding.

Drew set down his tools and left the room, coming back with the lunch sack. "Here." He handed it to her and went back to work.

"...If you fix it, wont the water come out while your're working?" May hiccupped while calming from her sobbing.

Drew took off the hot handle. "No."

May opened her paperbag sack and looked inside at the wrapped up burger and an apple with french fries in a side cup.

Drew worked on the problem for a good thirty minutes until he was able to attached everything back the way it was and carefully turn it enough just to see a line of water drip out. Seeing his success, Drew smirked and took his tools back over to the counter, putting them away.

He hadn't heard a peep from May for awhile now and, looking over his shoulder, he saw she was sleeping peacefully in the tub. The empty lunchsack was crumpled and laying on the floor outside the tub.

Drew left his toolbelt on the counter and walked out of the room.

First, he set his alarm for six am to get up for work. Tomorrow was his last workday until Sunday so he was relieved about that. He could sleep for all day thursday and friday and still not be rested enough to go through experimentation and back to his back to back four days of work. Next, Drew went to the bed and pulled the blanket off of the mattress. He grabbed the pillow and walked into the bathroom, up to May.

She laid there still sleeping while he lifted her up by her shoulders and tucked the pillow behind her, laying her back against it. Then he took the blanket and laid it over her body.

"There. That should keep you good until morning." He murmured, standing. He went to the bathroom light and turned it off.

"Drew?" May whispered his name softly and Drew clicked back on the light.

"You're awake?" Drew looked at her and she opened her eyes sleepily.

"Thank you, Drew." She pulled the blanket up closer to her chin and closed her eyes.

"Does your leg feel any better?"

May mumbled a 'No' as she was too tired to stay awake any longer. Drew looked at her a few moments then turned off the light and shut the door. He went to the tub side and sat on the floor, leaning his back against the wall.

"Night May."

"Night...Drew..."

* * *

**shaman-girl-of-wind****: a married couple? that's so cute :D yeah i was thinking that while writing it lol no that would have been bad lol they will amputate her leg xD mwuahhaha! no lol that would be sad xD lol**

**Permanently Scarred****: THANKS:P what drew like in this chapter to you? :)**

**Beautifly-Soul****: He's helping see lol he'll help more tomorrow ;D lol**

**HappiBunni1994****: then i shall steal drew x)**

**horses9284****: wow in a good way?:P**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD FOR SOME REASON O.O but i did it :P what you think :P more later :)  
**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Sleeping in the bathroom with May had a novel of cons and a list of pros. For one thing, Drew's neck was on the verge of becoming numb as he had been tilting it to the side for hours now. Yet his head was laying against May's head, which was sleeping on the rim of the tub as if it were her pillow. Another thing was Drew's arm had been aching and twisted in an uncomfortable way but it was wrapped around May's shoulders, keeping her close. The biggest problem wasn't the hard floor or the lack of blankets and pillows. To Drew, the biggest problem was that the tub had been built with a dividing wall that kept May inside and forced Drew out.

There may have been a number of cons and pros but if things were the way he would have wanted it, he would be in that tub with May and sharing some of the several perks for it. May's body was warm and she was wrapped in the blanket. Drew could have figured out some sort of trade for the blanket; his body for it. Not only was it the heat he wanted but sleeping on May would be alot more comfortable than sleeping on the bathroom floor.

Even through the cons, however, Drew still managed to fall alseep.

It was 5:59 am. The alarm would go off and startle Drew awake any second coming but for that long minute until he could wake up, Drew had one of the most disturbing dreams he had experienced in years. And what was worse, May woke up to it.

"...Mmay..."

"Hmm?" May mused hearing her name.

As she was slowly waking, she noticed that Drew was laying his head on hers.

"May...Mmay, don't..." He slurred in his sleep and May felt his arm tightening more around her shoulders. "May, stay."

"Drew?" May opened her heavy eyes but she still only saw darkness.

The next few moments happened very fast. It began as the alarm buzzed 6 in the morning and echoed all the way into the bath.

"May!" Drew jolted awake and let go of her, raising his head up and trying to peer into the darkness.

May pulled back from Drew and covered her ears from his yell. She could hear him stand up and heard a thud as he walked into the wall.

"Shit!" Drew covered his hand of his forehead and growled.

"Drew, are you alright?" May winced, situating herself more.

Drew felt his hands over the wall until he could find the light and turn it up.

"Not, too, bright." May shielded her eyes until the light dimmed down to an acceptable degree.

"Are you okay?" Drew came over and knelt by the tub, leaning in to look down at her leg. "I heard you yelling."

"I wasn't-"

"Damn that looks bad." Drew was about to reach out and touch her leg but thought against it and left to turn off the alarm. "I have to go to work but on the way I'll stop by room seven and ask your friend if she can come over." Drew came back into the bath with his vest and hardhat on. He grabbed his tool belt off the counter.

"No, don't do that, Drew." May begged, sitting up. "I'll be fine."

Drew looked at her while, putting on his toolbelt and then looked at the handles for hot and cold on the tub. "I fixed it last night. It works so if you want you can take your bath now. I'm going to take the partner break early to come and see you later." Drew said as he left the room again and talked to her from the bedroom. "Your leg any better?"

"Not really. I'm afraid to move it."

"Then...I'm going to bring back something to help. It'll make you better." Drew came in with her femine items and set them on the counter just in case she needed them. "You have work today but because of your problem you're going to have to take another sick day. Unfortunately, monday counted as a sick day also. So this is your last sick day for this month." He looked over his shoulder at her. "But you can make it out the rest of the month, can't you? You'll be healed by today anyway."

May nodded and Drew looked ahead at the mirror, running his hand under his hardhat and through his hair then placed his hardhat back onto his head.

"I'd work everyday if the pain in my leg would go away." She promised.

Drew took in a deep breath, held it for a moment and nodded, letting it out. "Okay, do you think you can work today if I heal your leg?"

"Work today?"

"Well,...I dont think we should use your first two days of working this month as your sick days. It's too risky. You don't know what will happen the rest of this month." Drew stopped talking and looked distant. "Well, maybe...I don't know. I'm going to have to talk to him about that. Damn it." He scowled and turned back to May. "Here's the plan. I'll be back at seven/seven-thirty with something to help your leg. So I'll work for an hour, come back in time so I can heal up your leg then you can still have an hour or a half to get ready for work. Then I'll meet you again at lunch break, okay?"

May listened and thought about it. "Will you be able to heal me?"

Drew looked away and deepened his scowl. "I was hoping your leg could heal on its own soon. But, yes, I will be able to heal it."

"Then that sounds like a good plan, Drew."

"Then I'll see you in an hour." Drew walked out of the bathroom, feeling rushed the whole time but he didn't know why he cared so much about going to work. Maybe it was healing her he wanted to get over with. Or maybe he just wanted to move around and stretch out his body from laying on the bathroom floor all night. Whatever the reason, he felt rushed and went straight up to the dial, leaving her in the tub.

He turned the dial to work, which he had been informed yesterday that it was the new way of clocking in for work. When the door opened, his time started until he and everyone else left work at nine tonight.

"Be careful, Drew!" May called from inside and Drew shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Give me the damn medicine." Drew growled at Justin as they stood in the halls of the school building. Drew had been in the addmission's office for fifteen minutes since seven am, asking for Justin King until he finally showed up. Drew was in no mood for the bastard's conversational stories nor was he in a mood to see his face. Everything about the guy made Drew sick, but Justin was the one that gave him the shot when he requested in after the expeirmentation lab.

Justin was holding the needle in his hand, chuckling.

"What's so damn funny!" Drew snapped.

"Well, I was just thinking about how humiliating this must be for you. Are you humilated?" Justin smiled.

"I'm friggen pissed, that's what I am. Now hand it over." Drew glared and tightened his fists.

"Wasn't I the one that beat you're partner? And you come to me to ask to heal her? That's quite funny if you think about it." Justin took his steps closer to Drew. "Not only is that funny but the most hillarious thing is that I'm actually going to give you this. You can go heal your partner, Drew, before her leg is to be amputated, whether it needs to be or not." Justin handed him the needle. "Oh! I shouldn't forget the catch." Justin chuckled.

Drew gripped the serum tightly and kept his glare at Justin.

"You see, if you haven't noticed already, this is Petalburg, Mr. Hayden. Experiments and tests are our game." Justin pulled another needle out of his lab coat. "And here's an interresting game for you. Take this."

"What is this for?" Drew took the second serum.

"Well, one will heal your partner and she will be good as new." Justin tilted his head, grinning. "The other will kill her." Then Justin turned his back to Drew and was walking away. "If I were you, Drew, I would take this seriously. The first few days in Petalburg high are the easy ones. And sadly for you, those days are over. You've all had time to settle in now it's time for us to begin. Have a good day, Mr. Hayden."

Drew looked down at the two different serums in his hands. His heartrate quickened and he looked back up to see Justin was gone. Could he risks May's life just to heal her?

* * *

**Beautifly-soul: Do you realize the hell I went through just to write that chapter! it took me all day! OO xD how was this chapter by the way? :) ooh suspency O.O**

**there were a few times in there that i ryhmed without knowing until i read over it xD i kept them in there cuz it was funny xD**

**'May, Stay'**

**'You've all had time to settle in now it's time for us to begin'**

**'I'd work everyday if the pain in my leg would go away'**

**teehee im a poet and i didnt even-i hate that saying now T-T i've heard it too much in the past xD**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Drew stood in front of Room 15 with a deep thoughtful expression on. He knew May was inside, laying in the bathtub either in pain or asleep. He knew he had only a half hour to spend with her until he broke the rules. He knew one of these drugs would heal her...and the other would kill her. He knew all of that but which drug to use and what would happen next. If he used neither drug, Justin made it clear that they would cut off her leg, whether it was nessecary or not.

Drew opened the door and walked in. The was about to open the bathroom door but he hesitated. "May?" Surprised he could force his voice to sound calm, he cleared his throat and tried to keep it that way.

"Drew?" May said, sitting up.

"I'm back and...I'm just going to be in here for awhile." He bit his lip. From now on, he forced himself not to think ahead. He just walked in the steps not preparing for any of it.

First, he walked over to the bed and sat down. His hand trembled, holding both serums then setting then off to the side. Next, he took one of his sharp tools from his toolbelt and closed his eyes as he sliced a deep cut into his arm.

"Drew, what time is it?" May called, completely oblivious from the bathroom.

Drew ignored her and he picked up one of the serums. He position the needle over his skin and was just about to jab it in when the whole plan ran through his mind in a quick second. He was going to use the drug that could possibly kill him. He could die in this room. May would be left in that room until they came to take his body away. They would probably cut off her leg and leave her in this room alone.

That made Drew hesitate.

"Drew?" May called.

Drew looked over at the time, setting down the needle, his arm bleeding and stinging. "7:35." He said, loud enough for her to hear. "I'll be back, May. Soon." He stood and left the room once again. With the serum he was going to use in his hand, drew walked down the hall with a bleeding arm and knocked on room seven.

No one answered.

He knocked again and again until finally it opened and Benji stood there, tired. Before Benji could ask what he wanted, Drew cut him off.

"When you go to work and only if you don't see May around I want you to come into our room. There will be a needle with a serum on the chair. I want you to go into the bathroom, where May is laying in the tub, and I want you to give her that serum. If you see me lying on the bed, I'm sleeping. Take May to work." Drew explained.

Benji was too tired to noticed Drew's arm but just awake enough to nod and log that information away. "Okay. What's the needle fo-"

"It's to help with her leg. Just do what I said, no questions." And Drew walked back to his room, leaving a confused Benji.

Benji went back to bed with Dawn and laid by her side, wrapping his arm around her waist and scooting closer. A few seconds later his alarm went off and he jerked off the bed and shut it off. He suddenly became wide awake. It was 7:40. He planned last night to wake up twenty minutes earlier so he could take a shower and get dressed for work.

He looked at Dawn and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door. Before he turned on the shower, he looked into the mirror and grinned, showing his teeth and rubbing his finger over them. Then he made a few faces until giving up trying to find a sexy one to use on Dawn. All of them looked too extreme or too drunk.

After he took his shower, he walked out into the room with the towel around his waist, to retreive his new clothes that he left behind. Unfortunately, he expected Dawn to be asleep. She was sitting up in bed, waiting for him. Both of them blushed madly when Benji noticed her staring at him.

"I-uh-" Benji just stared, embarrassed and yet turned on by the blush Dawn had on, too.

"I'm sorry!" Dawn covered her head with the blanket. She smiled biting her lip. Not only was it cute that he took a shower and not only would he smell alot better but he was standing there looking so sexy in just a towel. Dawn shut her eyes tightly trying to not think about it but only picture him again in her mind.

"No, I'm sorry." Benji grabbed his clothes and went back into the bath, shutting the door and awkwardly getting dressed.

He came back out and towel dried his hair. Dawn lowered the covers and looked at him. He was wearing that dark blue collar shirt she got him and new jeans.

"How do you like the outfit I got you?" Dawn smiled.

Benji sat on the bed and looked down at his clothes. "They're okay." He chuckled.

Dawn leaned over and to smell him but he took it another way and leaned in kissing her lips. Dawn gasped pulling back. Benji watched her, curious and confused.

"You...smell good." Dawn blubbered out and Benji cupped his hand under her chin, smirking and pulled her back to kiss her again.

"Yeah, you, too."

* * *

Drew looked at the alarm when he got back into his room. It was 7:42. May would have to start work soon and if she didn't come out, Benji would take care of her.

Drew took both serums in his hand. He was standing in the middle of the room, looking between the two. Randomly picking one, he set the other on the chair and went over to the bed, sitting down.

Now that he knew May would be taken care of, Drew didn't let his mind wander anymore. He didn't think what would or could happen next, he just jabbed the needle into his arm and bit his lip.

"Drew, what's going on?" May called from the bathroom, getting slightly worried that he kept ignoring her. The plan he told her this morning wasn't anything like this. She expected him to come in and give her her medicine. But everything was quiet.

Drew was laying on his side, shutting his eyes tightly as pain shot through his body. The serum was already working in his viens.

* * *

**Beautifly-Soul****: did i make it!? no myspace. i got bebo and meebo but dont use it much. you? if u want to know send pm :P anywho what you think?**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Benji and Dawn spent their short time together being affectionate. They would give each other shy kisses or talk on what they liked about the other person. Sadly for them, it didn't last long.

Dawn walked up to the door with Benji and smiled softly as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Benji smiled and looked at her lovingly before he had to leave. "Goodbye Dawn."

"Bye Benji."

He turned and left down the hallway, leaving Dawn to crawl back into bed and get some more sleep.

Tasha and Jack were at the end of the hall, making their way up the stairs when Benji called out to them.

"Hey!" He jogged up to them, stopping at the bottom of the stairwell.

Tasha stopped and pulled on Jack's arm until he stopped as well. Then she looked at Benji, smirking. "Wow, Ben, you really know how to clean up."

Benji raised an eyebrow. "I only took a shower."

Tasha laughed and headed up the stairwell while Jack stayed at the bottom, looking at Benji with scrutinizing eyes.

"Your partner buy you that?" Jack asked, pointing to his clothes.

Benji nodded and they both chuckled.

"Yeah, Tasha, did the same for me. I told her I didn't want to ruin my new clothes on a work day." Jack checked to see if Tasha heard him and turned back smiling.

Benji didn't mind the clothes Dawn picked for him, but it was always a guy thing to joke about the girls they cared about when they weren't around.

As Jack was heading up the stairwell, Benji remembered May and stopped. "Hey, I'll meet you guys there. I forgot I had to pick up May first."

Jack watched as Benji ran down the hall to room fifteen then he shrugged and caught up to Tasha.

Benji pressed the automatic open button and the door opened. He immediately saw Drew sleeping on the bed.

May's voice came from the bathroom, calling for Drew. Benji saw the serum and he went to picked it up. "This must be the medicine." He guessed and went to the bathroom, knocking. "May? Can I come in?"

May stiffened when she heard Benji's voice. "Benji? What are you doing here? Where's Drew?"

Benji open the door slowly then came in and saw her lying in the bathtub, dressed.

"Shh, Drew's sleeping. He told me to come in and give you your medicine." Benji showed her the needle and came up to May. "I figured he would have told you I was coming." He laughed awkwardly.

May mumbled to herself, confused. "Why would he go to bed? He didn't tell me-"

"Right here?" Benji asked, pointing the tip of the needle to her swollen leg. "Or…?"

"I...I guess." May bit her lip. "Just hurry and do it. It's going to hurt really bad, I know it." She whimpered and wished Drew was here instead.

"Okay, I'll count to three and do it. Don't worry, the medicine will help." Benji said and both of them mentally prepared themselves for the shot. He had never given one before and he hoped he was doing this right. Slowly he counted to three then he quickly jabbed the needle in. May screamed out loud and long.

Benji pulled out the needle after injecting the serum and she thrashed about.

"May! May!" Benji put the needle on the counter and held her shoulders as she screamed in pain.

The minutes went by like hours until May finally calmed down, too tired to move. Benji let go of her shoulders and she laid there breathing heavy.

When May's breathing calmed, she sat up and looked down at her leg. Her once red and swollen leg was complete healed. She was able to bend it without having that sharp shooting pain.

"It looks better." Benji smiled. "Feel better?"

May nodded and Benji helped her out of the tub. She went straight into the other room and saw Drew, laying on the bed.

"Something's wrong?" May whispered, coming up behind him. "I don't know why he would go to bed instead of-"

"May, are you able to go to work? Drew told me to take you but if you still need rest..." Benji waited for an answer.

"No...I'll go." May sighed and left Drew to sleep. She followed Benji out of the room and to the kitchen. The whole time she was thinking about Drew. He was acting very strangely. He promised to give her the medicine but instead he has Benji give it to her while he just goes to sleep. He couldn't have slept through her screaming. Was he ignoring her? Did she do something wrong? May couldn't think of anything that she did wrong but she was still paranoid that he ignored her because of something she did.

"Good to have you back, May." May looked up at Tasha who was handing her an apron. She took it and put it on with her day dreaming expression.

"So, what's for breakfast today?" Jack asked, balancing a spoon against his nose and leaning back in a chair.

Benji went to the fridge. "May, what do you think about French toast?"

May shrugged. "Yeah okay."

The whole morning, no matter how involved Benji tried to get her, she stayed distant and upset.

* * *

Justin King was walking down the hall to room fifteen. When he opened the door, he saw Drew laying on the bed.

Walking up to Drew, Justin shook his head lightly. "That was very brave of you, Drew. You put your own life in danger for her and even made sure she would be taken care of if you picked the wrong one." Justin picked up Drew's arm, seeing the deep cut. "Which you sadly have...hmm," he smirked. "...You were very clever but wrong in the end."

Then Justin walked over to the chair and sat down, waiting patiently.

* * *

**Beautifly-soul: aww T.T a half an hour late T.T**

**Permanently Scarred****: mwuahhahaa! im evil**

**shaman-girl-of-wind****: muwhahahah!**

**i'll write more tomorrow sry to leave like this xD but the next chapter will be good:P i'll wake up early :D**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Before May's lunch shift, she decided that, instead of sulking, she would go check on Drew. If he was still alseep in their room, she didn't care if he was sick or not, she was going to get some answers out of him.

The room was just as dark as she had left it this morning and Drew was still layng in a heap on the bed. May sat at the edge of the bed of the bed, beside Drew's body, and touched his shoulder gently.

"Drew?" she asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Drew didn't move so May shook his shoulder, just a little harder.

"This isn't how you said it would be, Drew." She whispered and raised her voice to normal as she spoke. "Are you sick, Drew?...Drew?...Drew!" She yelled shaking him harder.

There was a low moan coming from Drew that slowly became audible. "What do you want?" he mumbled shrugging off her hand from his shoulder and making a hissing sound from the deep cup on his arm.

May stopped shaking him and leaned over him even though she couldn't see a thing now that the door had shut them in darkness. "I want to know what's wrong. Are you sick?" she repeated.

Rolliing over onto his back, Drew reached up, feeling around for May's cheek, and scowled. His eyelids were too heavy to lift but even still he wouldn't be able to see her in the darkness. He remembered a few hours ago when he was dying and was this death; to be surrounded by darkness? Did May die, too? Were they both deadly posions? Or was this all a dream and he still hasn't waken up yet? "What happened?" Drew felt real. May felt real. But his mind still wrapped around 'what if I'm dreaming' because none of it made sense to him right now.

As Drew felt May's face, she rested one of her hands on his chest and shrugged. "I don't know what happened with you, Drew. I went to work like you said. I guess your probably sick and you're taking today off, huh. Well, that's fine if you're sick-"

Drew pushed his fingers back through her hair and held the back of her head.

"-but now you only have one sick day left, Drew. It's a good thing you don't work tomor-oh!" Drew pulled May down and kissed her lips, shutting up her rambing. May tried pulling back at first but he was holding the back of her head down to him strongly.

Drew didn't try and scare her away with his tonuge just yet. Instead, as he rolled her under him, he kept their lips pressed and unparted.

It wasn't long until one of them had to breathe and they broke the kiss, leaving May to pant out of breath and Drew slowly inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"What was...that for?" May didn't bother to control her breathing soon. She was too suddenly excited.

Drew cupped May's cheek, squinting in the dark but was still unable to make out her features. "Just making sure this was real." murmured, Drew.

As Drew was leaning in to kiss May again, he stopped. There, from one of the corners of darkness, came a low chuckled. And following that chuckled came heavy footsteps. May jerked into a sitting position, staying close to Drew.

The light came on and Justin revealed himself. He had been in the room waiting patiently the entire time for either Drew to awaken or May to come in.

Drew was a little upset when he saw Justin. He lunged off the bed and was about to rip off his head when Justin pulled out his life saving gun and pointed it at May. Drew had never been so quick to back down from a fight. He backed up until he was close to May and stood infront of her.

"You bastard!" Drew shouted, "You said it would kill her!"

May peeked around Drew. "Kill me?"

"Drew..." Justin shook his head, grinning. "I lied."

Drew let out an aggrivated yell.

"Do you think I would want to kill my students so soon? Like I said, I study human behavior...I study Drew and May. And that little test only showed me how much you actually do care for May. Or maybe it showed me how little you care for life."

"What test?" May asked, oblivious.

"I gave Drew two serums. One would heal you, the other, I said, would kill you."

Drew tightened his fists and clentched his jaw.

"Drew, what you took caused you to not die but to fall alseep. You should be very grateful that it was a trick. Otherwise, you would be dead, Drew." Justin laughed.

"What's the damn point of this! You're all screwing with our minds! That's all you're doing! What's the whole point!?"

Justin listened to Drew and sighed, still smiling. "To improve mankinds life. Whatever the cost. Just enjoy the life you still have. You'll never leave so get used to having to survive everyday without knowing what we'll do next. Who knows, maybe the next time it _will_ kill you." Justin was about to open the door when two things stopped him.

First, May asked him, "Why are _you_ doing this to us?" and next there was a knock on the door. Justin answered them in order.

"I have my reasons." He replied, opening the door to find Misty standing in his way.

When Misty saw Justin, she quickly looked past him at Drew and May, seeing niether were badly hurt beside the cut on Drew's arm.

"Aah, Miss Misty." Justin chuckled then smiled politely. "You're looking very nice this morning." He waited until she stepped aside before Justin walked past her, brushing his hand against her hip as he did so. He took his leave down the hall and Misty shuddered.

"Misty?" May stood up, moving from behind Drew to stand beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"Blane blabbed about what he did last night to you guys. May, I'm sorry. I told him to come back later and he'll fix it."

"Tell him to go to hell." Drew growled. "I'll fix it myself."

Misty looked down. "I just came by to say sorry."

"It's okay, Misty."

"Why the hell are you saying sorry? He-"

"Drew." May put a hand on his shoulder and Drew glared at her.

"Maybe at lunch, we can sit together?" Misty asked.

May smiled and nodded then turned to Drew, who was still glaring at her. "Um,...so I'll see you then, Misty." May could tell Drew didn't like the company.

Misty left May and Drew to be alone.

"Listen, you don't have to sit by her if you don't want to." May huffed. "But she is my friend and we need to all stick together through this."

Drew still just stared.

"Drew?"

He took a step closer, making her take one back then he reached out and held her hips. He pulled her towards him until the space between them was closed.

May could see the aggressive lust building up in his eyes.

"D-"

He lowered his head and kissed her; soft at first but then built up roughly as he tried to pry open her mouth with his tonuge.

May didn't mean to part open her lips. She had never kissed a guy before Drew and she definetly didn't know if she was ready to feel his tonuge push around in her mouth. It was all too new for her. But Drew had finally did it. Once her lips parted the slightest he thrusted his tongue into her mouth, abusing her tonuge and forcing it to cooperate with his. He pushed her up to the wall.

After four or five seconds since her back hit the wall, Drew realized the she wasn't pulling him closer, she was pushing him away. So Drew pulled back his head and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she looked dazed. Her lips were swollen from the rough kiss.

Drew smirked and with a playful growl he dipped down his head only this time he was kissing her jaw.

May was too out of it to stop him from kissing down her neck but she did notice when Drew nipped her hard. "Ow!" May squeaked and he began to suck her skin, leaving behind several red spots.

Drew kissed back up to her lips and pulled at her bottom lip.

"Ah!" She panted. "Too hard."

"Mm-Hmm." He moaned, sliding his hand up her shirt.

"Too fast!" May squealed, pulling his hand out.

Drew wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to kiss her. "Shh..." He whispered. He didn't know where this sudden overwhelming feeling of lust came from. But when he stared into May's eyes he could barely control himself. Once he started to kiss her, he didn't want to stop. It felt too good.

Drew kissed her until she began to slowly kiss him back, getting used to how rough he was and trying to keep up with him. That was when Drew stopped kissing her and pulled back to look down at her. Still in a daze, she opened her eyes half way.

He looked deeply into her eyes and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers and breathing against her mouth. "I'll find a way out of here." He said lowly.

* * *

Misty was walking down the hall to the stairwell when she met Justin standing at the bottom of it, looking down at her.

"Hello." He smiled. There was a hint of danger about him so Misty scowled and huffed up past the young man in a white lab coat.

Justin watched her go up the stairs and smirked.

* * *

**Rainneh: THANKS :D i hope you like how my story goes :) Enjoy my story and YAH! im glad you like it :)**

**Beautifly-Soul: early enough for you xD lol probably not lol but be lucky its posted anyway xD lol hope you like the kissy scene :L**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Justin King walked through the halls of Petalburg High. His hands were tucked in his pockets and his face was eerily calm and content as always.

There were several things about this young man that most of the other scientises envied. One of these things happened to be his age. Being the youngest made the older ones feel less sufficient. He was nineteen and already the most brilliant mind of them all; which was another thing Justin was envied for, his mind. He is the smartest nineteen year old as well as smartest scientist in the building. Justin also knew how to hide his emotions and thoughts even in his body language; which if you were surrounded by human behaviorists all day long, that was very important.

But Justin was not perfect. He had his faults that the other scientists even pitied him for. First of all, his father was the head of the entire testing area, making Justin one the first that would suffer under his abusive hand. There were scars on Justin's palm that were given to him by the old man himself. Sometimes those scars made it hard for Justin to write but he hid the pain well at most times.

The scars on his palms were Justin's biggest and most secret weakness. When Justin's hand trembled, he was either in pain or scared. When his hands clentched, he was angry or excited. He rubbed his thumb against his fingers when he was worried and tapped his fingers against something when he was nervous. Also picked at his nails when he was either sad or distant. All of those were Justin's signs of emotion. And so Justin always hid his hands in his pockets when he felt a strong emotion that was too hard to control from showing.

Justin never kept a blank face. Keeping a blank face made others want to know what you were thinking. And if you were a smart guy, you wouldn't want anyone to pry into your life. He always had a polite and content expression in every situation. Angry, Sad, Happy, he was calm. But just a few minutes ago, Justin revealed something dangerous.

He smirked.

And not a devious or professional smirk that he would occationally let show.

He had flirted with a subject.

Always he had checked himself professionally but today, in one visit, he might have just ruined his career.

Justin rubbed his thumb over his fingers in his pockets. His face showed no signs of worry but inside he sceamed at his mistake. It wouldn't take a team of scientists to see his mistake either. One person paying close attention would see it. The brush against her hip. The smirk he had as he watched her go up the stairs. Those two acts could put Justin in a very bad position if someone noticed.

_'Damn myself for that!_ _Damn!_' Justin smiled as he came up to a lone door and pulled out his keycard. 'They _know, too! They''ve caught me! Damn her as well!'_ He swiped his keycard in the identification reader and a small part of the wall slid open, revealing a key pad. As he typed in the correct eight digit password, a voice came out of the wall speaker.

_'Vocal Password.'_

Justin leaned in to a built in microphone and spoke fairly calmly, "Justin King."

There was a sound of the door unlocking and Justin pulled the door open. At first he expected to be greeted by others who would stare at him judgementally but no one was there so Justin resumed his composure. He walked into a darker room then up a flight of stairs to open another room. Inside that room, men in labcoats chatted and walked around, looking at charts and screens.

Everyone turned briefly to see Justin come in.

'_Crap!_'

Justin nodded to them and they went back to work.

Justin walked over to a room that had a sign on it reading 'HB Security room'. Inside that room were a row of chairs and seated in each chair was a human behaviorists. Justin walked past some of his co-workers until he found his seat and sat down, facing a screen of May and Drew's room. He watched his screen then turned to Dr. Lane, who sat beside him.

Dr. Lane was human behavoirist to none other than Misty and Blane. That was how Justin first noticed Misty. When Dr. Lane requested Dr. King to occasionally watch his screen as he took a bathroom break, Dr. King met Misty sitting in her room. He always had a thing for redheads. But an independant, beautiful and intelligent seventeen year old was just too perfect for him to ignore.

Often Justin would look over at Dr. Lang's screen when no one could catch him. But even if he did find that girl attractive, he still had his own work and he did it well. He studied May and Drew's behavior, intently. He would be the one to decide what experiments to put them through and predicted how they would react and take to the tests.

Dr. Lane noticed Dr. King looking at him before Justin could say something.

"Yes, Dr. King?" Dr. Lang said.

"I was wondering if you happened to catch anything odd in your subjects behavior?" Justin smiled. That wasn't an odd question to ask around here. Everyone talked about their subjects with one another.

Dr. Lang shook his head. "Did you, Dr. King? Because, to be honest, I left the screen to take a quick bathroom break when I noticed my female subject Misty had come to see your two subjects. I knew you were there to study them all in person so I felt it was a good moment to take a break from staring at the screen."

Justin felt a relief lift off his shoulders. "I didn't notice anything worth noting." He said and turned back to his screen. In the screen, Justin noticed May and Drew were getting along very well. "I'm going to clock in." Justin said pressing record on the screen like they always do, just incase something strange happens in their subjects behavior the next morning and they missed why. He stood up and three others did so either. Even if the human behaviorist left, there was a completely different room where the security officers watched the students.

Everyone of them took their jobs seriously and professionally. A few make out scenes stimulated nothing inside any of them, escpecially if they thought of the students as just subjects. Justin on the other hand could barley stand looking at Dr. Lane's screen with Misty on it without being stimulated, so he would only sometimes check on her if he had to.

* * *

"Are you sure you are ready for this now?" Drew smirked, lowly. "You have a lunch shift in just fifteen minutes and this is your first time doing this. I'd rather wait until you had more time so to practice longer."

May shook her head. "No, I want to do this now."

"You seem a little tense. Are you scared?" He chuckled quietly.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"Then I'll try not to hurt you too much." Drew steadied his position. "Tonight, after work, we'll do this some more."

May took the simple stance Drew taught her. They were standing face to face with each other. Drew shook his head and walked up to May, standing behind her.

"No, that's wrong." First, he held her hips and gently tapped the back of her knee with his knee, forcing her kindly to bend it. "Don't lock your legs." Then he reached out and unballed her tiny fists with his bigger more masculine hands. "Opened fist, May." And last, he placed a hand on her stomach, pushing her toward him. "Stomach in, head level." He instructed and May giggled quietly when he touched her stomach.

Drew walked back in front of her when he saw her stance was more appropiate.

"Alright, I want to see how you will block an attack. Then you go to work, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Drew came up to her about to strike her.

"Wait! What am I suppose to do?!" May flinched.

Drew shrugged. "I just want to see how you would block my attack. Just do what you think is best." And Drew kicked up his leg, to May's stomach.

May screamed and covered her face.

Drew, being a professional fighter and not only that but he wouldn't really hurt May, stopped his kick right at her stomach before any impact could be made. Then he lowered his head and raised an eyebrow. "I'm kicking your stomach and you shield your face?" He surpressed a chuckled and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I guess we have a lot of work to do." He murmured.

May lowered her hands. "We'll you did that so fast. I didn't know what to do."

"Hmm." Drew went over to his tools belt and put on his hard hat. "You don't have to learn it in one day." He placed his hardhat on his head. "I'm going to get back to work. I'd rather have a half sick day to worry about than a whole one. I better see you at lunch."

May quickly followed him to the door. "Good luck at work, Drew."

Drew looked back at her, before walking through the door and nodded then left.

* * *

**Sorry T.T it took awhile for me to post this but this chapter was kind of hard :L lol**

**hope you like it. im in a rush so i cant reply to reviews but i will in later chapters :) more later :)**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Benji noticed a big change in May's attitude the next time he saw her for lunch. She was smiling brightly and even humming as she cleaned the dishes.

Obviously she wasn't thinking about Justin's trick test or how upset Misty was about Blane ignoring his work with them or even thinking about Blane himself. May was only thinking about Drew.

She was thinking about that kiss and the kiss before. Also, she was thinking about how much more they got along than the first day they met. When May would think about the day she met him, she shudder. She was afraid of him then but now she felt safe around him. He was teaching her to protect herself and, even though he could be brooding and ominous most of the time, May was just glad to know he was on her side and not against her like she previously thought.

"It's good to see your not down in the dumps." Benji smiled, handing over more breakfast dishes.

May hadn't noticed him. She was too busy in her day dreaming.

"May?" Benji shrugged and went to begin cooking for lunch with Tasha and Jack.

* * *

Blane and Misty were in their room, staring each other down. Misty was sitting on the bed angry while Blane slouched in the chair, looking apathetic as she yelled at him.

"Just because you don't like Drew that gives you no right to treat May like that!" Misty snapped.

Blane rolled his eyes and looked away.

"You better get over yourself, Blane. Even if Drew is a jerk, that doesn't mean _you_ have to be."

Blane was quiet.

Feeling ingored, she smacked her hands once together so to get his attention but that only upset him more and he scowled at an invisible spot on the wall. Aggrivated, Misty picked up one of her two books that she had set by her side and began reading. She was only able to read the first paragraph before Blane cut her off.

"I'm sorry I did that to May," He began. "but-"

"No but." Misty quickly said shooting him a glare.

"But-!" Blane slammed his fist on the wall behind him, get angry again. "I'm not doing anything for that freak!"

Misty slammed her book shut and, on impulse, threw it at Blane's head. Misty soon gasped afterward. After the book struck his head, Blane pressed his palm against his temple and jumped up from his seat, feeling dizzy. "What the hell!" He shouted, rubbing his temple in pain and hissing from the thudding sting.

Even though Misty didn't mean to acutally hurt Blane or, above all things, throw that book, but she still didn't feel sorry for him. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed. "Serves you right for being stupid."

If throwing the book didn't set him off, that made Blane angrier than ever. In a quick reaction, he picked up her book and let Misty watched in horror as he tore open the book and began to rip out the many pages from it.

"What are you doing!? Stop!" She screamed, jumping out of bed to grab her book. Blane managed to keep it out of her reach as he stomped towards the door. Immediantly, Blane left the room, carrying the rest of her book under his arm and storming down the hallway.

"Where are you going?!" Misty shouted after him, staying by the door.

"Away from you!" He shouted back and disappeared up the stairs.

Misty yelled out in heated anger and ran back into the room, jumping onto the bed. She screamed into her pillow about how stupid Blane was.

Blane, on the other hand, was stomping down the halls, paying no attention to where he was going until he bumped into someone and took his eyes off the floor.

"Watch where you're-!" Blane looked at the nineteen your old scientists and glared harder.

"That was completely my fault." Justin smiled, tightening his hidden fists in his pockets. "It's Blane, isn't it?"

Blane scoffed. "Yeah and who wants to know?"

Justin's nails dug into his palm. "A friend?" He said in an uneven tone that he quickly corrected. "Why are you going in such a hurry?"

"Out of my way." Blane shoved past Justin.

"Another rebel, I see." Justin chuckled.

Blane smirked, taking the book out from under his arm and looked around for a garbage can. "I wouldn't listen to anything a straight-jacket has to say."

Justin turned to Blane and saw the book. "Is that your book?" He asked, though he knew very well that it was Misty's book. He wouldn't pick out Blane as someone who reads or knows how to, for that matter.

Blane gripped the book and looked over his shoulder. "No. It's garbage."

"...You look angry. Is there anything I can help you with?" Justin wanted to spit at the words. He despised this neaderthal. Knowing he stayed in the same room as Misty, made him sick. He had also caught Blane trying to kiss her more than once.

Blane scoffed at Justin's question. "Yeah, you can help me. Why don't you help by getting out of my sight." He smiled cocky and made a short wave of the hand. "Thank you, Goodbye." Then he rolled his eyes and dropped his face, finding a garbage can.

Justin nodded once. "Very well. Goodbye Blane." He couldn't stay any longer. If he did, he would surely make himself bleed from how hard he dug his nails into his palms.

Blane waited until the guy left then went up the garbage can and looked back at the book. He read the cover.

"A bible!?" Blane growled, pissed at himself then threw it away.

While Blane was wandering around, trying to calm himself down, he stopped and sighed. Not only did he feel guilty for ripping Misty's book up but why the did it have to be the bible? He felt ten times as guilty being a christian himself and being reminded of how much wrong he had just done. What was he doing? Blane hadn't really thought about his actions until now. He tore up her book. How could he do that to her?

Blane remembered the extra reward point he had recieved by going to the experimentation lab. He decided to go to the Admissions office and retrieve another bible. Not only did it feel utterly wrong not too, but he had to mend things with Misty if he were going to go back to the room and face her again. It wasn't Misty he was angry at anyways. It was Drew.

Once Blane had the brand new, fully paged bible in his hands, he went back to room nineteen and opened the door.

Misty was laying on the bed with her face pushed into the pillow, lying on her stomach. She wasn't sleeping but she didn't move when she heard Blane come in so Blane had the impression she was sleeping.

Blane sighed and walked up to her bedside, setting the bible on the bed next to her. Blane was never good at apologizing. Mainly when he showed that he was sorry, it was in a look. But she was sleeping. He patted her back gently then stood straight and left the room again.

* * *

**delcatty546****: what do you think of justin lol i wrote more about him lol :P how was this chapter :)**

**UnreachableRomance****: Thank you :D**

**Beautifly-Soul****: lol i'll update as fast as i can xD how you like these characters? :P justin blane and misty :P**

**Permanently Scarred: drew loves may! drew loves may! may loves drew! may loves drew! xD just admit it drew! you loovers her! lol**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Drew, do we have to always sit alone?" May asked, taking her seat beside him. Even though she did ask with a sigh, May didn't really mind this time. She actually very much liked sitting alone with Drew now. But she and Misty made plans to sit with each other.

Drew didn't answer her question. He took a drink from his soda and seperated his peas from his carrots but that was it.

May looked for Misty but she didn't find her sitting around Blane. Benji and Dawn were sitting with Casey and Holly but not Misty.

"Misty is suppose to be here." May sighed. "Where is she?"

Drew shrugged not caring about the topic and, instead of helping her scan the cafeteria, he continued to avoid eye contact by staring at his food, distantly.

"Are you alright, Drew?" May asked, noticing that his mood seemed more depressed than usual.

"Fine." He defended in a deep voice.

May knew something was wrong. He wasn't like this before he left to go to work. "Did something happen at work?"

"No," There was a long silence until Drew looked at May and said, "Well, sort of."

May put down her fork to listen. "What is it?"

Drew opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't tell her. He shook his head. "It's nothing _you_ ever need to worry about." Then he looked away from her. "I just found out today that not only is my job a construction worker but..." He scowled. "-they added us with another job. I just hope this job wont be needed." he mumbled.

"Wha-"

"I'm not going to tell you what the job is, May." He said, strictly. "If it upsets me, I know it's only going to freak you out and scare you."

A shudder went through May. "By the way you're talking, Drew, you're already freaking me out."

Drew quickly changed the subject when he saw Misty come into the cafeteria. "Your friend is here."

May looked away from Drew to see Misty walking over with her tray.

"Hi Misty. What took you so long?"

"Blane is the biggest jerk on the entire face on the planet!" She began to stab at her meatloaf, inferiated. "Jackass! That's what he is!" Her meatloaf crumbled up into bite size pieces. "He's...He's...!"

"Misty-" May interrupted and was about to stand up but Drew put a hand on her thigh, forcing her to stay in her seat.

"Now, May. Let Misty finish her sentence." He said amused at Misty's bashing against Blane.

"He's an incomptant jerk with no feelings for anyone but himself. He's obsessive, a pyschotic freak and the stupiest human being-"

"Hey!"

May and Drew turned to see Blane coming up to Misty.

"Speak of the devil." Misty and Drew growled in union.

Blane dropped his tray next to Misty and sat down. Misty did not like that one bit. She quickly moved a seat away from him.

"What are you doing sitting here?" Misty huffed.

"I can sit wherever I want." Blane snapped back in the same mean tone.

"Not by me!"

"Especailly by you!" He scooted over another seat just to be stubborn and sat by her. Misty move away again but Blane continued to irritate her by doing the same.

Misty didn't noticed when the end of the table came so unfortunately when she thought there was another chair to move into, she moved and fell right onto the ground. Her food tray crashed down with her and broke in half. Blane laughed, starting to eat his meatloaf and Misty's eyes welled up with tears. She scowled as she angrily stacked up her tray parts.

"Misty." May said sympathetically, getting up to help Misty with her spilled food.

"I got it, May. It's okay." Misty angrily wiped away her tears and stood with her broken pieces of tray. "Ow!" She quickly set the tray onto the table and held her hand close.

"Hurt yourself?" Blane said with a hard tone yet there was a hint of pity.

Misty glared at him and grabbed her tray pieces again, storming off. May stood there not knowing what to do until Drew called her back to sit by him.

Misty walked her tray to the garbage can and dumped it in, muttering evil words about Blane.

"Miss Misty."

Misty looked over to the wall next to her and saw the young man she had met when going to see May and Drew. He was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets, his expression calm and serene.

"I couldn't help but over hear your little accident." Justin said, looking at her with very well hidden lust.

"I didn't break it on purpose." Misty defended, referring to the broken tray.

Justin chuckled. "Oh, no. Don't worry about that garbage." Justin turned his head slightly to see Blane coming over to apologize to Misty.

When Blane saw Justin, Blane glared daggers towards him and walked faster.

Justin's hands became fists in his pockets and he reverted his eyes back to Misty. "If you will excuse me, Miss Misty." Justin nodded once to the young girl and walked out of the cafeteria.

Misty watched him go.

"What the hell did that straight jacket say to you?" Blane set his tray on the counter by the kitchen before looking at Misty. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"None of your buisness." She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. But she soon after felt the sting from the cut in her hand and quickly pulled her wounded hand up to look at it.

"What's that?" Blane came up to see her cut but Misty hid it from his view.

"Get away." She threatened.

"Give me your damn hand." Blane grabbed her hand and so Misty slapped him right across the face. "Bitch!" Blane shoved her back and left, going to his room.

"Jackass!" She yelled back to him. She was going to walk back to May and Drew's table but when she turned around everyone was looking at her and she turned three shades of red.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"I want a new partner!" Blane slammed his fists on the Admissions' Desk, startling the old man working behind it. There was a red print of Misty's hand on his right cheek and, adding in his bruised ego, Blane was infuriated, refusing to calm down when asked to do so by the 'straight jacket'.

"You can not exchange your partner. And I will advise you not to speak to me that way. Any disrespect towards an athority figure will lead to detainment or-"

"Listen, Old Man! I just want someone else! Or no on at all, I don't care! That bitch is crazy and she's going to make me go insane! So if you won't do give me a new partner, I'll make you give me one!" Shouted Blane.

The man looked down at some papers on his desk. "You don't seem to take me seriously, Mr. Thomas. Perhaps, less freedom is in order for you. This is not an institution that takes lightly to this kind of abrubt behavior towards athority."

Blane heard the door open behind him and felt two pairs of hands grabbing his shoulders from behind. While Blane had been yelling threats at the old man, two security officiers and Blane's human behaviorist, Dr. Lane, came down to the Admissions office to settle the conflict.

"Thank you for coming." The old man said as he was going through the work on his desk.

Dr. Lane followed the security officiers into the hallway as they dragged out Blane.

"Get your hands off of me!" Blane struggled in their grasp.

"Mr. Thomas, so to understand the situation you are in, we are taking away all of the previously amounted freedom we had given you and you shall be detained for the day."

"Freedom!? What damn Freedom!? There is no Freedom!" Blane recieved a punch in the gut and he dropped to his knees.

"Now, Mr. Thomas, be respectful." Dr. Lane took the clipboard that had been tucked under his arm. "I realize you act out this way from fear. It is quite understandable but, none the less, punishable. A day in detainment should change the way you respond to fear. In fact, I expect to see a completely new person come out of you, Blane." Dr. Lane circled a few things on the paper attached to the clipboard and handed the paper to the security men. "I will be checking up on you every now and again. I expect you to be on your best behavior." Dr. Lane watched as Blane was dragged away to detainment, protesting the whole way. Then Dr. Lane turned and saw Dr. King walking down the hallway.

"Dr. King." Dr. Lane stopped the young man. "I've sent my male subject to detainment. I'll be visiting him occasionally and would it be too much trouble for you to keep an eye on my monitor screen and while you watch your own subjects? Do you mind watching my female subject? I hope it's not too much trouble, but I would do the same for you."

Justin smiled. "It would be no trouble at all."

"Very good. I hate recording everything. Extra work for later on the off chance there _is_ a change in her personality. Watching all of those recorded hours can be very troublesome."

Justin nodded once. "As I said, No trouble at all." And he walked away from Dr. Lane.

* * *

The two security officiers pushed Blane down a two flights of stairs, into the basement were no student had yet to come by. Blane was the first to enter detainment and the last to know what danger he was actually in.

He was shoved into a room. It was a cramped room. There were two men inside playing cards on a side table that was in one of the corners. Also there was a long metal table, with restraints hanging off the sides, that was placed in the center of the room. Monitors and sharpened doctor tools were crowding the area. There were wires on the floor and a bright hanging light over the metal table. A radio played soft music on a stool by the card players.

One of the card players stood up, slightly surprised and came over to help the officiers strap Blane down to the metal table. Blane struggled wildly, unable to comprehend what was going to happen to him.

Then one of the officiers handed the 'card player' the sheet of paper that Dr. Lane gave them.

"Dr. Lane requests this of his subject, Dr. Kio." Said the security officier who handed the paper to him.

Dr. Kio nodded looking over the paper. "What on heaven's earth did he do to deserve this punishment?" He mumbled, reading.

"He did nothing to deserve _that_ peticular punishment but Dr. Lane doesn't believe Mr. Thomas knows his place." Said the same officier.

"Hmm, From Dr. Lane's notes, I see that Mr. Thomas has stepped out of place many times. Beginning a fight with another subject, refusing to fulfill his job requirments, talking back to authority...yes, Mr. Thomas here definetly needs to understand how serious his placement is in this building. This punishment is begginging to fit more perfectly. I understand now where Dr. Lane is coming from. Mr. Thomas will know where he stands after we are finished with him. It wont even take a full day but, as Dr. Lane requests, it will be done." Dr. Kio turned to his patient, smirking. "And yes it will be fun to break him. It always is." Then he looked at his assitant over by the card table. "Gregory, prep this patient."

Gregory nodded and did as commanded to do. He cut open Blane's shirt and took a few wires, strapping them to his chest. Then he turned on the heart monitor. A fast pace beeping came from the confused and petrified Blane.

"Dr. Lane will come by later. We're leaving the kid in your hands."

"Oh, please don't refer to the subject as a kid; just a subject." Dr. Kio advised. "Now, go on. I will take it from here."

The securty officiers nodded once and left the room.

* * *

**Sorry its taking me so long to write alot of chapters T.T but its getting into a part of the story where i have to think a little more carefully and when i write something i change my mind and write it a different way lol**

**everyone seems to want to see justin and misty xD lol**

**:P so what do you all think so far?**


	52. Chapter 52

**Warning: lol this chapter may be a little...gross lol gross isnt the word but i forgot what the word would be xD i dont know how much you will think of it as 'gross' but when i was writing it i tried not to go into too much detail lol heres the next chapter :P**

* * *

Chapter 52

Misty went back to her room, expecting to find Blane there so she could smack him around some more. But when she entered her room, she didn't find him. She liked the peace and quite that she used wisely to read her bible. While reading, she calmed down from the anger she had for Blane. She began to understand that she was just as much fault as he was. He apologized but because of that stupid grudge he had against Drew, Misty grew angrier at him and they both exploded at each other. She was upset that he ripped up her bible but grateful that he used his reward point to get her a new bible. She had been stubborn at the table when she refused to sit by him but he had been just as stubborn when he continued to sit by her until she fell off at the end.

Misty had come to the decision that when Blane comes back she'll let things go. She wont appologize to him but at least she wont hold anything against him. As long as Blane didn't tick her off anymore then she'll le it go.

But she doubted he would.

* * *

Gregory had just stuck a needle in Blane's arm.

"Not too much, Gregory. Just a little. We want to make sure Mr. Thomas can still sense everything around him so remember to give him just enough so he can't move." Dr. Kio instructed as he was choosing from a long row of cutting sissors. "Ah, here we go. Not to dull. Perfect to slice right into human skin."

Blane's eyes widened and he was about to say something but the drug took effect and he laid on the table limp. He could hear Dr. Kio say, "Step aside, Gregory. It's time to begin. Go turn on my music." Blane could see Gregory leave his line of vision and Dr. Kio enter. All Blane could see was Dr. Kio's head and the ceiling. Blane couldn't move his head or eyes at all.

In the background he heard the music turn on. It was a slow classical tune.

Blane felt cold metal lying on his bare chest and then, in a painful slicing noise, Blane could feel the Doctor begin Blane's punishment. Blane wanted to yell out for him to stop but he couldn't speak or move. He just laid there staring at the ceiling feeling every cut.

* * *

Later that night, Drew came back from work and opened the door to his room. As he came into the room, he could hear the shower running and tossed his toolbelt and vest onto the chair. Taking off his hard hat, he set that atop his vest and came up to the bed, sitting down to take off his shoes.

His mind was still off. He was thinking about what they had told him earlier that day; his second job. It disturbed him greatly to think about it but he couldn't get it out of his mind.

Drew rested his head in his hands and let out a sigh. When May was done in the shower, Drew decided to take one after.

He got up and knocked on the door.

"May, hurry it up in there okay." He said.

May quickly turned off the water after hearing him and hopped out, wrapping the towel around her.

Drew went back over tot he bed and sat down. "I just said hurry up, not get out." He called to her as he laid back, looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, May."

May was drying off and getting dressed but could still hear him. "Yeah."

"In the rules, it says both partners don't have to work. Only one partner can work." He said in a more quite tone as if talking to himself.

May pulled up her pants and put on her shirt then draped her towel over her shoulders and looked in the mirror once, checking how she looked, before stepping out into the room.

"What was that?" She asked.

Drew sat up and looked at May. Her hair was wet and, as she sat by him, he could feel the coolness coming off her skin. He was hot from working all day and it felt nice when she sat close to him. "I said,...I don't want you to work anymore."

* * *

Benji was kissing Dawn's neck, listening to her giggle as he gently pushed her to lay onto the bed.

"Benji, don't even think about that." Dawn sat back up, smiling and nuzzling the side of his face as he chuckled in her ear.

"I wasn't thinking anything." He nipped at her earlobe and held her waist, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sure, you weren't-" There was a knock on the door that interrupted them.

Benji nibble her earlobe, trying to ignore it but Dawn pushed on his shoulders. "Someone's at the door, Ben." She closed her eyes as he nibbled her ear and sighed when he stopped. She regretted reminding him.

Benji got up and answered the door.

"Misty?"

Misty looked in at Dawn and around their room. "Have you seen Blane?"

* * *

Blood covered the hands of Dr. Kio and Gregory.

Blane had tears stained down the side of his face.

"Almost finished." Dr. Kio said. "You'll be back in your own bed by morning, Mr. Thomas." He took a needle from Gregory. "Time to stick you back up before the drug wears off and you starts thrashing about."

"He'll be in too much shock, sir." Gregory said, looking into Blane's blank expression. "For a long time, too, I bet."

Dr. Kio chuckled.

* * *

**I had alot of parts in this chapter so that all my readers knew where everyone was at this point. :P is that confusing? o.O**

**You're right ****horses9284****, I haven't been focusing it on May and Drew lately T.T**

**I'll focus more on them. but since there are other things going on i'll need to focus on them too. it is so that in the end it will all tie together and nothing iwill be confusing lol**

**but there will be lots more may and drew :)**

**they _are_ my favorite couple xD**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Confused, May raised an eyebrow at Drew. "You...don't want me to work anymore?"

His answer was a quick nod of the head and a steady glare to prove he was serious. Then, standing up from the bed, he added in words, "I don't want you to work and you wont. You also wont leave this room without me and you'll only sit by _me_ at lunch."

May jumped up on her feet to protest. "But Drew-"

Drew suddenly gave her that look that meant 'do what I say or else' so she obeyed it by sitting back down and shutting up. She felt like a robot when she sat down. One minute she felt comfortable around him and the next she felt like she wasn't allowed to think. He always changed his personality like that. One minute he would be an actual human being but times like now he was a dictator to her. And she didn't like that one bit.

As Drew came to the door, May came to her feet once again. She was ready to put an end to his constant pushing her around.

"I like my job. I have friends there and I wont sit in this room all day everyday with nothing to do but be frightened and alone. I need this job. It helps me alot to keep my mind off of our present situation. So you give me one good reason why I can't have a job?"

"Because I said so!" Drew slammed the button to open the door, making May jolt and take a step back. But she still stood and wanted to defend her right to have a thought.

"Th-that's not a reason at all."

Drew turned to her. "You keep your mouth shut. You just do what I say."

"No!" May was defiant now.

"Don't say 'no' to me, May!" Drew was coming up to her now. "You _will_ listen!"

May took another step back, feeling her knees hit the back of the bed. "I don't like it when you tell me to do stuff." She said in a more quiet and frightened tone.

Drew looked at May, standing just a foot in front of her. "I'm telling you what to do for your own good. This isn't just a place where they watch us..." Drew thought back on what they told him. He ran his hand back through his hair. "You have to take this seriously. They'll..."

May saw the sudden wave of depression wash over Drew's face before he gripped his hair and looked at the ground.

"Drew, what's wrong?" She took that step closer to him and tried to look at his face. "When you said they gave you another job...what is it?"

Drew's fists gripped his hair then he glared up at her and dropped his fists down to his side. "You just listen to me, May!" He ordered. "Or else! Or else, you'll...! You'll-" He was too upset to get out his full sentence.

May wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

Drew stiffened and his lips parted. He stood there still while May embraced him. "Okay, Drew...Okay." She closed her eyes.

Drew's expression softened and he raised his arms up to hold her back and embraced her as well.

"...You'll die..." He finished, whispering and lowered his mouth to her ear. "No one will ever remember you..."

"Drew?" May buried her face in against his chest.

"But I wont let that happen...to you..." He held her tighter then pushed her gently to sit on the bed and knelt in front of her. "Just listen to me." He stood back up again and went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be at the Admission's office. I'm taking you out of your job. Just wait here for me and don't open the door for anyone. If the door opens and it's not me standing there, go into the bathroom and lock the door." He warned then stepped into the hall, leaving May alone.

He walked down the hall, passing Benji and Dawn's room that was open and Misty was standing in the doorway.

"He hasn't come back and I can't find him anywhere."

"Maybe you should ask your therapist." Benji suggested.

Drew walked out of hearing range and went up the stairs. He figured they were talking about Blane. Drew hasn't seen Blane since lunch.

Drew walked to the Admission's office and saw an old man sitting behind a desk. The old man was looking through papers when he heard Drew come in. He looked up and smiled. "Is there anything you need?"

"I'm pulling my partner May out of her job. Only I will work. I've already looked in the rules and she doesn't have to work." Drew explained.

The old man nodded, looking back at his papers. "I see, I see. Let's me think for a second...Yes, that is acceptable. She shall no longer have to go to work. But your rewards have cut in half."

Drew turned to walk out when Dr. Lane came into the room.

"Where are those two security officiers that brought Mr. Thomas to detainment?" He asked the old man.

"They are off duty, Dr. Lane."

Dr. Lane grumbled under his breath then sighed. "Mr. Thomas is ready to go back to his room but I can not carry him back by myself. I was hoping to have some help but Dr. kio and Gregory refuse to leave the basement." Then Dr. Lane turned to see Drew, listening and watching. "You. You're the one Mr. Thomas grudged against." Dr. Lane chuckled. "I don't think Dr. King will mind if I take you." He said. "That will save me a trip up to the lab for another security officier."

The old man looked up. "Why not take him. It's always good to show the subjects what kind of punishment they can get for disrespect."

Dr. lane nodded and grinned. "Come on, boy. Help me bring Mr. Thomas up to his room and I will give you an extra reward point."

Drew thought for a moment. He didn't know who Mr. Thomas was until Dr. Lane told him Mr. Thomas was the one who had a grudge against him. Sounds like Blane. He didn't really feel like helping out Blane but yet he wanted to know what they were talking about. Drew didn't know what happened in detainment. Maybe he should see just what happened to Blane the whole day. He _was_ curious.

So Drew nodded and followed Dr. Lane out of the Admission's office.

* * *

It was a darker and colder the further they went down. Drew wished he had put on his shirt. He knew it must have been dry by now since the ice melted a while ago. But it probably would have been just as cold to wear it.

"Here we are...Room 4B." Dr. lane said opening the door and stepping in with Drew.

The first thing Drew saw was the blood.

He stared at Blane who laid there with stiches running down his chest and blood smeared over his body. There were doctorine tools covered in blood on a tray. Then Drew looked up at saw the ceiling made out of mirror.

"What happened in here?" Drew whispered, horrified.

Blane just stared at the ceiling.

"Is he still under the affect of the drug?" Dr. Lane asked causually.

"No. He is in shock. But that is completely normal." Dr. Kio stated. "Any subject that watches themselves being cut open and can't do anything about it..." Dr. Kio chuckled.

Even Dr. Lane looked a little disturbed by Dr. Kio's way of taking the situation.

Dr. Kio turned to Drew. "My next patient?"

"No, no. He will help me escort Mr. Thomas back to his room."

Drew came up to Blane's side and looked at Blane's face. He saw the tears that stained down the side of his face. Blane didn't blink or turned his eyes away from the ceiling. Drew looked up and shuddered. Blane had been watching himself the whole time while Dr. Kio and Gregory cut him open.

"How can you tell he is not still under the affect of the drug?" Dr. lane asked.

"Because sometimes you can hear him whimper. And if he was under the affect, he wouldn't be able to." Dr. Kio went over to the card table and sat down with Greory as they began a new game.

"Hmm...Mr. Hayden, help me take Mr. Thomas back to his room." Dr. Lane instructed.

* * *

Drew and Dr. lane both had one of Blane's arms around their necks as they took him to the stairs and dragged him up. It would have been alot easier if Blane moved his feet at all but Blane didn't do anything. He didn't move and he was barely breathing. Drew felt...sorry for him and disturbed from the images of just imaging Blane go through that torture. Drew couldn't image what it would have been like to experience it for real.

As they came to their floor, Drew walked with Dr. Lane and Blane to room nineteen and pressed the button for the door to open. He had a feeling Misty would be inside but he had no idea Dr. King would be in there also.

* * *

**Beautifly-Soul****: lol may hugged drew :P can you guess what drews job is? xD you'll know soon :) im not sure how many chapters this is going to have. should i make them longer or speed up the story more to end it sooner? lol i dont want to bore people lol**

**Permanently Scarred****: no one know drews second job lol unless you can guess :P**

**shaman-girl-of-wind****: i was tempted to let them finish xD but misty interrupted T.T**

**criticsjournalforreviewsonl...****: thanks so much! :D**

**queenofspades19****: Thank you :)**

**TsuShi****: hope you like this one :D**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Dr. King?" Dr. Lane said, wondering what he was doing in his subject's room.

"You!" Drew glared at Justin. He still had not forgiven him for what he had done to May so he still had to restrain himself when seeing Justin to try not to attack him. If he did, Drew shuddered to imagine his punishment to be anything like Blane's torture.

"Blane?" Misty stood from where she sat on the chair. A heavy wieght lifted off her shoulders when she saw Blane. She was happy that, after hours of worrying, he was finally found. But when she saw his apperance her heart stopped beating for such a short second that she gasped out of breath. "What happened to him?" She demanded, coming up to see him closely. Blane resembled somewhat of a sad drunk. His eyes were listless and his body looked completely shut down.

As Misty looked over Blane, Justin turned to Drew. "Mr. Hayden." He said, hiding his confusion by simply looking over the scene. Because he saw Drew was helping Dr. Lane by carrying the weaker subject, he assumed Drew was taken to where they had kept Blane."How was your trip to detainment section with Dr. Lane?" He finished, smiling.

Drew glared harder at Justin.

Everyone, however, were still quite confused. Justin still wondered why Drew was even helping Blane at all but he pushed aside his own curiousity and decided to clear up his side of the story, first.

"Dr. Lane, here, let me help you." And Justin came up to take Dr. Lane's place. "I was just telling Miss Misty that she didn't need to worry about her partner. It seems she had been very worried about him, pressing the request button over and over." After putting Blane's arm around his neck and his own arm around Blane's upper body, keeping him well supported, Justin dug his fingers into Blane's side, to cause him pain.

A defensless whimper came from Blane that lasted only a few seconds until he was he was able to block the added pain.

When Misty cupped Blane's face in her hands, Justin was even more jealous. Blane was in such a state that Justin was afraid Misty would be more affectionate and attached to Blane. He didn't like the idea of Misty and Blane being a couple even though he knew that she would never be with a guy like him. He was the son of the man who trapped her in here. He had also beaten her friend. Justin stopped hurting Blane and sighed inwardly. He was thinking to much over this. Even if Blane was hurt, Misty wouldn't just fall head over heals for him. Blane might never be the same again. He might even become mentally unstable. Misty wouldn't be with him if he weren't able to take care of himself. Misty would want someone who could take care of her. That thought made Justin feel a little better.

Blane had his shirt on, which Gregory had sewed up while waiting for Dr. Lane to take Blane away, so Misty didn't see the stiches he had on his chest. But Blane looked drained of all strength and practically looked like he was dying, which freaked Misty out. "What happened to him?" She asked again.

Drew and Dr. King took Blane over to the bed and laid him down carefully.

Dr. Lane straightened his lab coat. "He just had a long day in detainment. He watched a few disturbing images and it scared him a little. But that's what he gets for disrepecting." Dr. Lane replied, smirking. "Come Dr. King." He said heading for the door.

Dr. King first gazed over at Misty while rubbing his thumb over his fingers in his pockets. Then he came up to her side as Dr. Lane stepped into the hallway.

Drew was watching Misty stroke Blane's cheek. Then Drew could only look into Blane's eyes and just picture the horror his eyes must have seen. He didn't pay attention to Justin as the scientist took out his hand from his pocket and touched Misty's shoulder with his finger tips.

"It will be alright." Justin said quietly to Misty who looked up at him confused and worried about Blane. For once, Justin changed the expression on his face. With his back to the camera, he looked at Misty with a soft smile and sad eyes. "It will be alright." He repeated only softer then he quickly changed his expression to calm and serene. The sadness left his eyes and he put his hand back in his pocket, turning to walk out of the room.

Drew heard the door shut and glanced around the room seeing the two behaviorists were gone. He wondered what Justin and Misty were talking about before they came back or if Justin was going to hurt Misty like he hurt May.

"He isn't moving at all. What happened, Drew?" Misty said, running her fingers through Blane's sweaty hair.

Drew looked at Misty from where he stood at the foot of the bed and sighed inwardly. "Just don't...touch him. He'll be fine-What did you and Dr. king talk about?" He asked.

Misty looked back into Blane's dull eyes and shrugged. "Nothing. He just asked me what was wrong and I told him I couldn't find Blane." Then Misty went off on the topic of Blane and talked about her mixed feelings for him. "I shouldn't have slapped him. He was mad when I did. He just wanted to see my cut...So he ran off and got himself into trouble, huh? Well I hope he learned his lesson that he needs to control his anger. Oh, I hope they weren't too hard on him. Were you there with him?" She asked.

"No...Just keep an eye on him...He's..." Drew didn't want to tell her what Blane had been through. He couldn't handle it himself. Everytime he thought about it he pictured a knife going into his own chest. "Just keep an eye on him."

And then Drew left Misty alone with Blane to go back to see May.

"Blane?" Misty whispered, sitting up on the bed next to him.

Blane blocked out all of his surroundings; it was something he picked up while in detainment. It was better to block out the world than live through it at that time.

* * *

Drew came into the room where May was sitting on the bed, folding and refolding the damp towel in her hands. She looked up when she saw Drew come in, wondering why he was late. "What took you so long, Drew?" She asked.

Drew looked at her from the doorway with a tired expression. He walked right up to her and took his seat beside her then leaned his shoulder against hers and turned his head until his lips found the corner of her mouth. May turned her head so that his lips were brushing against hers and she blushed.

"Drew?"

Drew kissed her softly then pulled his head back slowly. "I'm going to take a shower. If you're going to bed, you can turn out the light. I know my way around in the dark." He stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Are you sleeping in the bed?" She asked, tossing him the towel.

He caught the towel and let out a long breath, musing over it. He shrugged. "If you leave enough room."

"Are you calling me fat?" She smiled at the joke.

Drew chuckled. "No, I was just saying." He went into the bath and left the door opened as he turned on the shower. "You know...when I said to only sit by me at lunch...I didn't mean to take your friends away from you, May, but..." He came back into the room. "Well,...maybe I was being a little harsh. You can sit by Misty if you want tomorrow. She and Blane are going through some...rough times so..." He didn't feel the need to finish his sentence.

May fluffed her pillow. "Thank you, Drew." She smiled softly.

Drew smiled gently back at her then checked himself and cleared his throat, dropping his smile. "Goodnight, May." He went into the bath, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Permanently Scarred****: HOW DID YOU KNOW! O.O lol xD jk lol that would be...extremely disturbing OO**

**for all of those who got it right xD congrats for you xD hope you like the story :P this chappie was hard cuz...of...stuff and stuff :P**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

After drying off and putting on his boxers, Drew turned the bathroom light off and stepped out into the bedroom. His hair was still wet and he had to brush his bangs back with his fingers to peer into the darkness yet it was still impossible to see anything but the lit numbers on the alarm clock.

He came over and sat at the edge of the bed, reaching down for the alarm clock so to set it for 6 am. Then he remembered that tomorrow was thursday and he didn't work that day so he put the alarm back down after setting it for breakfast and laid back in bed above the covers. He put his hands behind he head and closed his eyes.

May was half alseep when he laid down in bed with her. She was going to do something but she hesitated. Unfortunately, she was too tired to think through anything and because she wanted to do it she was more prompted _to_ do it. She reached her hand up and brushed it against him then rested her hand there on the center of his chest.

Drew opened his eyes and his breathing hitched as a shiver came through him from the touch. When she curled her fingers in and out he closed his eyes from the ticklish feeling.

"Hmm..." He sighed, turning his head and feeling his lips brush against her forehead as she scooted closer to him. He kissed her forehead softly as she snuggled her head against his shoulder. Then he rolled onto his side and draped an arm over her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. He tucked his other arm under her head for support and fell asleep.

* * *

There was a soft humming sound coming from inside Misty's room. It woke Misty up after awhile and she sat off the floor looking around in the darkness.

"Blane?" She quickly jumped to her feet and ran to where she felt the wall. She felt around the wall until she found the dial for the lighting and turned it up. When she could see, she looked back at the bed Blane laid on and she slowly walked up to him. "Blane?"

Blane was still staring ahead at the ceiling. The closer she came the better she could hear the soft humming sound.

Blane was humming a classical tune. It was the song they had played for hours and hours as they dug into his insides.

Misty sat back on the bed and began to stroke his hair again until he came to a stop in his humming and went back to staring off in space. Then Misty gently brushed her hand over his eyes to shut them and as she did so Blane whimpered but he did shut his eyes. Misty leaned down and rested her head on his chest as she went back to brushing his hair with her fingers.

That put Blane in pain and he whimpered again until she lifted up her head.

"What is it, Blane?" She asked, really worried. "You couldn't have seen something so terrible that you can't even talk to me." Then she sighed and put her other hand on his chest for support. Blane whimpered again until she took her hand off.

Misty didn't pay attention to his chest. She didn't know he had been hurt so she just thought he whimpered when he remembered some disturbing image he saw. So she sighed and let him lay there with his eyes finally closed and she turned out the light and went back to the blanket and pillow on the floor.

* * *

May was the first to wake up to the sound of the alarm. She was wrapped in Drew's arms so it was difficult to wriggle out from them without waking him up but she managed to do so. She then crawled over him and lean over the side of the bed, reaching down to turn off the alarm. But the strong arms that had cradled her during the night found their way back around her body and pulled her down to lay across Drew's chest.

May squealed as quietly as she could. "Drew, wake up." She whispered, trying to break free.

"I am awake." He murmured half alseep.

May blushed and stopped struggling. Drew had turned to lay on his back while she crawled over him. He reached his arm down off the side of the bed to searched for the alarm clock and, when he found it, he turned it off and brought his arm back up to wrap around May.

"It's still early." He mumbled. "Breakfast wont be over until 11. We'll leave in an hour." He trailed off back to sleep after pulling the blanket back up around her shoulders.

May was laying on his chest, chewing on her lower lip and feeling very shy at the moment. Her legs were laying on his until he brought one of his knees up slightly and she was laying in between his legs. May shut her eyes tightly and scrunched up on top of him, too shy to relax.

Drew grunted and shifted just a little. "Don't do that." He said coming back out of sleep. He wrapped one arm around her to brace her as he rolled over until her back was on the bed and he was laying on top of her.

"Drew!" May squeaked as he put his body wieght on her and laid his head besides hers, tucking it against her neck.

He moved one of his hands down and forced apart her legs so it would be more comfortable for him to lay inbetween them. May wrapped her legs around Drew's waist tightly out of fear and feeling very vulnerable. She squeazed his waist so tight with her legs that she heard Drew make a strained noise from too much pressure.

He quickly tried to pry her legs off from around his waist. "May." He said, in a straining voice then relaxed again when she loosened up. "I'm tired." He said. "Just go back to sleep for one hour then we'll go." He promised.

May relaxed a little after a few minutes and then soon she shut her eyes. She didn't realize at first how comfortable it really was. She laid her head against his that tucked against her neck and they both went to sleep.

* * *

**There xD i figured you guys would want some may and drew cuddling xD so here lol HAPPY!? lol arent they cute lol**

**but poor blane O.O tramautized much O.O **

**next chapter i will kill drew :D**

**...-clears throat- before you start a riot O.O i was joking O.O hehe :) or was it? X)**

**lol im so ebil :P**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"May!" Misty got up from her table when she saw her friend come in with her partner, Drew.

May was going to go to the table when Drew turned another way to sit at the lone table. May tugged his shirt sleeve to get his attention.

Drew was finally able to wear a shirt when he saw it was dry from when they used it as an icepack. When he felt his shirt sleeve being tugged at, he stopped and looked at May.

May was surprised he didn't glare at her. He looked calm and curious to what she wanted. Maybe he was still tired, May wondered. She remembered when the littlest thing she would do would make him scowl.

"You said we can sit next to Misty." She reminded him.

He looked over at where Misty was sitting with the others. He really didn't want to sit by all of those people but he did promise her.

"I'll go get breakfast." He said, turning and walking to the kitchen window. Because they were late to be handed breakfast they had to go and request it.

May nodded and smiled going over to sit by Misty.

Drew came up to the kitchen window and saw Benji was inside suppose to be taking over the kitchen window while his other co-workers were eating breakfast. But instead he found Benji and Dawn holding each other and kissing each other affectionately.

"Hey." Drew snapped them out of their moment.

"Oh. Right." Benji left Dawn to get a tray for breakfast.

"Make it two." Drew called to him and then looked at Dawn.

"I'm gonna...go sit down." Dawn giggled leaving the kitchen area, blushing.

Drew waited for Benji to come back with the breakfast trays.

"Today's thursday. Shouldn't you be taking your break with May?" Drew asked. He thought they had the same schedule.

"Yeah, but since May left the cooking team I have to work an extra day. But it's no big deal. I don't mind." Benji pushed the trays to Drew. "If you're going by Dawn can you tell her I'm off kitchen window duty during lunch."

Drew stacked the food trays and walked away to where May was sitting with Dawn, Misty, Holly and Casey. He sat down and handed her the top tray then looked across the table at Dawn. "Benji said he'll see you at lunch." He mumbled and looked down at his food, ignoring everyone while he ate.

"I tried to get him to come to breakfast but he just wont move or talk to me." Misty sighed, poking at her eggs.

Drew looked over at Misty and scowled. "I told you not to mess with him."

Misty shrugged. "I'm just worried. He's...freaking me out." She sighed.

Drew glared and looked down at his food. He didn't like thinking about Blane. It made him angry because of what they did to him.

"Maybe you can bring him down some breakfast. Once he smells food he'll probably snap out of it." Casey suggested.

"Last night he kept whimpering and humming this music. I think it has something to do with what they showed him." Misty shuddered. "I just can't imagine what happened to him."

May looked over at Drew as he gripped his fork and rubbed his temple with his other hand.

If only they knew, Drew thought disgusted at the images in his head. If they knew what happened to him they would stop talking about it. He pictured the blood and the mirror ceiling. Drew stood up in his seat. A powerful memory smell hit him in the nose. The smell where they kept Blane was unbareable. The tears down his face, the video camera, the sick twisted smiles Dr. Kio and Gregory had. The slow classical music playing in the background.

All of it made Drew dropped to his knees and finally let out the vomit. He thought he was strong enough to hold it back when he first found Blane but now that he had thought about it more and more the more he got sick. He kept putting himself in Blane's place. Who could live through that?

May came to Drew's side and wrapped her arms around him as he threw up again.

"Drew! Drew, come on." She helped him get back up in his chair and he held his stomach.

"I don't..." He stopped and gritted his teeth.

May took a napkin from off her tray and cupped her hand under Drew's chin, wiping his mouth and cooing to him. "It's okay, Drew. Everybody gets sick." She said, trying to ease his embarrassment if he felt any at all.

"I don't feel good..." Drew finished, resting his head on her hand.

"No Kidding." May petted his hair and he relaxed. Once he relaxed, however, he stiffened and jerked out of her grip. He looked around and saw everyone was looking at him. Drew could still smell the room Blane was in but it was fainter now and he was able to push it aside. He glared at everyone and stood up.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" He growled and they all looked back at their food. Drew looked at May. "Hurry up and finish eating. We're leaving." He ordered and May stood up.

"I'm done." She said and Drew growled, walking away with May trailing behind him. "Drew, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked when they came into the hallway. Drew stopped and put his hands up on his head, closing his eyes.

May came up to his side and leaned her head against him.

Drew took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm fine. I've just been under alot of stress." He admitted looking over at May, who leaned against him worried. "...I think we should talk."

* * *

**lol i hope this chapter didn't seem too...whats the word...prolonged. i hope i didnt make it feel like i dragged on blanes whole torture thing for too long. i'll stop lol drew's second job will be revealed in the next chapter. some might know. some might not. but wait until the next chapter to find out lol mwuhaha**

**what is your fav couple? :P if you pick may and drew lol then give me another fav couple as well lol**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Drew and May sat on the bed in their room, being quiet. May was waiting for him to talk while he glared at the other wall. It was a long time until Drew sighed and sat straighter.

"You already know I am a construction worker. That's what I signed up for."

May nodded. She knew that now he was finally going to tell her what else he had as a job. But she didn't know if she could take it or not. He seemed very upset about it the past few days.

Drew turned to look at her. "...They gave the construction workers another job. Do you know who Kaden is?"

"Kaden?..." May thought for a moment. "I remember him. He's on your construction team."

Drew nodded then sighed. "Their was an accident on the site. He almost died. Thank God he was pushed out of the way in time but...just one inch...he would have been dead..."

May's face went pale.

Drew continued. "Boss, told us later that from now on...anyone who died we would have to bury them. I've never dug a grave before and never thought I would have to...But every teenager that dies, Boss says, we have to dig a grave for them and bury them. He said that people will die." Drew's face went pale as well and he looked down at May's hands as they trembled. "But if that wasn't worse...The memories of the one who dies...they'll be taken away from their parents...They wont remember them ever again. Only we will remember them but someday we will die here also. Some day people will forget we exist...And they'll never know we existed."

"What?!" May jumped to her feet and covered her mouth. "They'll forget us?" She whispered, horrified.

Drew pulled her down to sit back with him and put one of his hands on her back and his other hand on her thigh. He rubbed his thumb against her jeans, thinking before sayign the next words. "...When the parents come to visit, everyone of those parents will be leaving without any memory of us. The scientist here will make sure we are forgotten...When your parents come to visit, it will probably be the last time you ever see them."

"No! You said we'll get out of here!" May clutched his sleeve looking at him hurt and scared.

"May, even if we do, I don't think I can get us out of here before your parents come to visit. If we leave and you go back to your house, your parents wont even reconize you..."

"No, this can't be happening." May covered her face and shook her head.

Drew continued to rub her thigh gently. He heard her sobbing quietly under her hands.

"Hey." Drew leaned in and pulled her hands off her face, carefully so to look into her eyes. He put a finger under her chin to lift her head up so she would look at him. "Hey, look at me...We wont forget each other." He promised her. "You hear me?"

May sniveled but didn't answer.

"May, we _will_ get out of here. Just...not now, May. You don't know what they are capable of doing. We have to wait until we have some kind of plan. But I promise I will do everything I can to get you out. I don't know how long it will take but I will get you out."

"Promise?" She whispered.

Drew looked away and put his hand back on her thigh. He thought about Blane and he thought about the graves he might dig. If Drew made this promise to May, he was telling her that he would die for her.

Wouldn't he? He looked back at May. Would he risk his life to save May or another human being even? Pondering that, Drew nodded and said, "Yes, I promise."

May leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes putting her hand on his.

Drew rested his head against hers and thought about his promise. Drew had never had to choose between his life and someone else's life. But he knew that decision would probably come up someday soon. He hoped making that promise wasn't a mistake but, as May turned over his hand and held it in hers, Drew smiled softly. He remembered back when May asked him what he fought for.

_"I would rather die fighting then let them take anything from me willingly."_

_"What do you fight for, Drew?"_

Drew sighed...He would fight for his own life...He would fight for his own right...

"...I'll fight for you..." He whispered to May.

* * *

Blane was laying on the bed with his eyes were still closed. He was whimpering and his shirt was soaked in blood. His stiches were opening.

Flashes of the memories pierced through his mind. He could feel the cold metal resting against his skin. And even though he was alone, he could hear the laughing and the soft background music.

* * *

Misty was walking down the hallway. She heard footsteps behind her and when she turned to look she saw Dr. Lane and two other white coats, running past her down the hallway. Misty saw them open _her_ room door.

"Hey!" She yelled, running down the hall to see what was going on. When she got to the doorway, she saw Blane lying on the bed, covered in blood and shaking. The three scientists went to work on him.

Misty screamed and ran in to Blane but one of the scientists jerked around and grabbed her.

"I'll take her out into the hall!" It was Dr. King who pulled Misty out of the room. When they were in the hall, he had to restrain her from running back into the room by holding her close to him. Justin gripped her tightly, able to hold her without any suspision.

"What's going on! What are they doing to him!" She screamed.

"Calm down, Miss Misty. Mr. Thomas just needs new stitches. Don't worry about him. They wouldn't let him die now. If we can avoid his death then we will save him." He explained but she kept trying to break free until finnally she broke down and cried in Justin's arms. Justin knew there were cameras here so he kept his professional outlook but he wanted so badly to brush her hair with his fingers or embrace her. He still got to hold her but it felt too stiff and emotionless. Even though they security gaurds could see Justin hold Misty, they couldn't hear him. So he whispered quietly to her, moving his lips as little as possible. "Everything's alright. Don't worry. Your friend will be okay." He perferred calling Blane her friend rather than partner.

Justin King held Misty until she pushed away from him, telling him she wanted to stand alone, and turned her back to him and her room door, crying in her hands.

* * *

**horses9284****: I havent seen many episodes with misty in it. but im sure misty and ash would be cute lol if you could pick misty to be with blane or justin, who would it be? lol**

**queenofspades19****: no xD lol that would have been weird xD**

**someday i might be able to publish this story. i might rename them and stuff but i like writing out my dream in story form on fan fiction so i can get the support to actually finish a story. lol:L then i'll probably take it off and work a long time on it to make it a published sotry :) you might read it someday in a book form xD awesome lol**

**oh lol and if anyone uses plagiarism, i sue xD lol i have proof that it is my story xD and its good proof lol xD so no stealing! **

**but i know you guys wouldn't lol you guys are cool :P no wait...your not cool lol :L you are AWESOME XD thanks for helping me with my story ;D**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Justin King watched Misty's shoulders shake as she cried in her hands. She was a strong looking girl with a fiery attitude and beautiful fierce eyes, so when Justin saw her so vulnerable and sad it pained him. Yesterday, when she was worried about Blane and she had looked up at Justin with those hurt eyes, Justin felt compelled to comfort her. And just like now, he wanted to comfort her again. He couldn't stand to see her all alone and crying.

Justin's hands were trembling then he turned them into fists. A few seconds later, he rubbed his thumb against his fingers then changed his subconcious again and tapped them against his pocket. Justin could study a human being for two seconds and know exactly what that human being felt. But this was the first time Justin was confused about any emotion let alone his own feelings. He didn't know which emotion he was feeling was more powerful. He was angry, he was worried, he was sad, he was alot of things but most of all he was confused.

So Justin stopped thinking and instead he blocked out the cameras and all the noise. He came up behind Misty and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her.

Misty jolted at first, struggling in his arms but when she realized that his hold wasn't a restraining one, she stopped.

It was a hug.

But why was he hugging her?

Misty slowly leaned back against his chest and turned her head to bury her face against his sleeve. She didn't care that he was a 'straight jacket' or one of them, at this time. She just really needed a hug so what was wrong with accepting this one for right now.

After a very long minute, Justin looked down at the top of her head and asked quietly. "Are you crying over him?"

Misty avoided answering his question because when he spoke, it snapped Misty out of her vulnerable stage and she wondered what she was doing in his arms. He could have been the one that hurt Blane for all she knew. He was a bad person; not someone to accept hugs from.

Justin held her a little tighter. "He'll be okay."

"Why are you all doing this to us?" Misty whispered and Justin changed the expression on his face. He showed his sad eyes and he even sighed.

Misty pulled out of his arms that he dropped by his side and she turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest. Her expression was more composed now and she spoke in a stronger voice.

"You don't have to tell me." She said. "It's because you all are sick, Sick! people. You have nothing better to do than hurt others for your own sick enjoyments!" She huffed and shouldered past him but he turned and grabbed her arm. Misty jerked it out of his grip. "I don't care who you are, if you touch me again and I will break your arms. Now leave me alone." She opened her door and disappear inside her room with his sad eyes watching her go.

If only she knew the dangers he had to put himself into just to comfort her. Justin scowled and punched his fist against the closest wall to him. His breathing was irregular, his hands were tight fists and his expression was threatening. Anyone watching would see the rare moment when Dr. Justin King showed his true feelings.

He knew his father would be very upset with him but it was hard right now for him to hide what he felt. Justin went through the three steps he did every second of the day. He learned from the past by remembering who he was and why he was here. Then he tried to control the present by straightening his posture, composing his face and breathing regularly. And finally, he braced himself for the future because right now, his future was very dark.

* * *

Drew was pacing his room while May sat on the bed and watched him go back and forth. He was mumbling but not loud enough for her to hear him. Just a few minutes ago they were sitting were she sat and holding each other. Then some light bulb or something went off in Drew's head.

He wanted out of this place soon. He needed to think every second about how to get out. He couldn't leave it to chance. They were here in a place heavily watched, gaurded and threatening but no prison is perfect. He just needed to find the flaws.

His goal was to get out of here before May had to say her goodbyes to her family. He couldn't put her through that. It was a horrible thing to stand by and watch because you were too afraid to try and escape.

Drew had to prepare himself. If he was going to help May out of here, and possibly everyone else, he needed to realize what he was putting in risk. His mental state...his life...but more importantly May. Could he stand to see himself let alone her go through the tortures of this place if they ever happened to get caught?

Drew stopped pacing and he looked at May. Like May had said before, she had never even been hit before this place. She looked like she was trying to be strong for Drew when Dr. King had beat her but could she be strong when they cut her open and poke around her heart? She could die through that torture. Was there anyway he could leave May out of being threatened like that? His mistakes weren't his own. They were shared with her. So they would hurt her for everything he did wrong as well.

May looked at Drew curious when he stopped to stare at her.

"What on your mind, Drew?" She asked, standing.

Drew needed to know where she stood on this subject. He couldn't just push her to come along with him, if she didn't know the full risks. "How much is freedom to you?" He asked.

May tilted her head at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean,...would you die for it? To be free?"

May took a step back and sat on the bed. "...I..."

Drew came up and sat next to her, slouching forward to rests his elbows on his knees and hold his hands in front of him. He sighed, looking at the floor. "I'm not judging you, May. I'm just asking you. Is this place worth living in and going through with their ways or dying just to get out?"

"I...I don't think...we have to die." She stuttered.

Drew nodded slowly. "I know that's how you would think. The past few days have been calm to you. You haven't seen what they could do to you." Then he turned to look at her. "Do you remember when Dr. King hurt you?"

May looked away.

"...Do you remember how many times some of us all actually came close to dying?"

May nodded.

"I know you think this place can be lived through. You probably don't even believe I'll dig up one single grave our whole lives here. It's a nice way to think May. Free Food, a couple of experiments to help humanity, rooms and all of those rewards to win. But its not the truth."

Tears welled up in May's eyes.

"People suffer here. All of those perks are just to make it easier to accept this place. It's all just an illusion. If you look past all of the things around you that make this place bareable, you'll see what happens behind the closed doors."

"I never thought this place was a nice place." May corrected and Drew leaned over, touching shoulder to shoulder with her.

"I know you didn't. But you don't know the horror that happens here." Drew continued. "You were hurt very badly, May. And you were very strong through that. But there are somethings that even the toughest guy can't be strong through. Do you want to know what happened to Blane?"

May looked at Drew, wiping her hand across her eyes. "Blane? Misty told me what happened to him. He saw some disturbig stuff-"

"Yes, May. But do you want to know what they showed him?"

May hesitated. She didn't know if she wanted to hear this or not.

Drew reached over and grabbed her hand. "I'm going to tell you anyways because I want you to know how serious this place is."

May nodded slowly.

"They took Blane into a room...and in that room there was a mirror ceiling and two Doctors...what Blane saw for hours and hours was his own body being cut into and-"

May pulled her hand out of his and stood.

"-and he couldn't do anything to stop them-"

"Stop!" May covered her ears and Drew stood up behind her.

"Shh, May. It's okay...Would you rather die than go through that torture? Or do you think you're strong enough?"

May shook her head and tears poured down her face. "I'm not strong enough." She said so quietly but Drew heard her.

Drew came up behind her and held her hips then leaned his head against hers. "You don't ever have to go through something like that...ever...because like I said, May, I promised I would get you out of here and I will die first before anyone hurt you."

May turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, tucking her head under his chin.

Drew held her back and closed his eyes. "Would you die for your freedom?"

May nodded her head. "Yes...but I don't think I can be tortured like that, Drew."

"You wont have to. I promise."

* * *

**queenofspades19**:** yeah i know lol that would be way too weird :L**

**Permanently Scarred****: yah! happily ever after xD when drew dies and May is left with the torturing doctors and no one comes to save her and everyone else dies...:) happy ever after :D lol :L xD more like very very sad ending xD lol dont worry lol i wouldn't end it like that O.O lol:L**

**shaman-girl-of-wind****: yeah i like how they come along too. I didnt want them to like each other too fast but i think i did a good amount of time to get to like each other right? not to fast lol it took thirty chapters for them to kiss lol:L**

**horses9284****: you are so ebil xD i like it xD lol:L Blane rape misty? lol she'd kick his butt first lol :L he's too weak to even stand up lol so how do you think of this chappie :)**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Blane was laying on the bed of blood stained sheets. His shirt was crumpled to the floor and in his chest were new stitches to help hold him together until he could heal.

Misty was sitting in the chair looking at him sleep peacefully. They put him to sleep when they had to stitch him up because he wouldn't stop trashing once they put their hands on him.

Misty couldn't get close to him. She just looked at the wounds he had and sat there afraid to go anywhere near him. Would she hurt him if she touched him? Will he be okay? What will happen when he wakes up? She wondered all of this until she could barely stay in the same room as him. She got up and left to go find comfort from her friends.

Drew and May's door was the first she knocked. There was no answer at first. She knocked again and the door opened with Drew standing there. He was glaring until he reconized Misty. He still scowled at her but it wasn't as hateful.

"May's not going to be at lunch." He told Misty, assuming that's why she came over.

"I just wanted to talk to her." Misty said.

"It's okay, Drew."

Drew looked over his shoulder, hearing May from inside. He looked back at Misty then stepped aside so she could come in. Misty walked in and went up to the bed where May was sitting, trying to dry her tears for company.

"Hmm,...I'll be back." Drew said to May and turned to leave.

"Don't forget Misty, Drew." May called to him and he shut the door behind him, walking down to the cafeteria to pick up lunch for him and May plus guest.

He walked up the stairs then down the hall to the cafeteria until someone stopped him.

"Mr. Hayden." Justin King stood in Drew's way with a blank expression and his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"I just can't go back in there. It's...it's too painful." Misty sighed.

"I don't know what to say, Misty...Do you want to stay with me and Drew?" She offered. She didn't know if it was allowed but if no one stopped students from going to each other's rooms then why not have Misty spend the night tonight?

Misty shook her head. "I don't want Blane to be alone."

"Maybe Drew can stay with Blane. We can stay here tonight."

"I don't think Drew would like that. I also don't think I want to leave Blane. It's like,...I don't want to be in the same room as him but I don't want to not be there for him. Does that make sense?"

May nodded and hugged her friend not knowing how to help in any other way. She wondered if she should tell Misty about Drew and her's plan to escape out. May hadn't asked Drew if it was alright to talk to other students about it but Misty was her friend. She had to give her hope.

"Misty, Drew and I are planning to escape." May said bluntly as she pulled from the hug.

Misty looked at her shocked.

* * *

"What do you want?" Drew glared with hate in his eyes. To Drew, this was no scientist, no human behavriost, no human being. Ever since Justin hurt May, Drew only looked at Justin as the one who hurt May. Nothing else. So it took Drew alot of restraint to not hurt him back. Even when he thought the want to hurt him had subsided, it always grew more when he saw Dr. King.

Justin stayed standing where he was and in a low and hesitant voice he replied. "...Your help."

Drew pulled back his head confused then hardened his face again. "Get out of my way." He began walking up to pass Justin on his way to the cafeteria but Justin put an arm out and grabbed Drew's shoulder, stopping him.

"In return for your help, I will help you escape." Justin whispered with a stern and serious look. "I know you want to leave this place and quite frankly, Mr. Hayden, I'm the only one who can help you succeed. Trust me or not, I will be by your room tomorrow for the weekly check up and we will discuss this further." Then Justin let go of Drew's arm and walked away from the confused and angry teen.

Drew didn't believe one word he stayed. He wasn't going to trust that human being with his life and May's. So Drew turned and went into the cafeteria without paying any fuirther thoughts about Dr. King and his escape plan. What would bring him to want to help them escape anyway?

Drew went up to the kitchen window and saw it was Jack's turn to man the station. When Jack saw Drew, he scowled.

"You're the one that threw up all over the floor earlier."

Drew scowled at Jack.

"Yeah, Guess who had to clean that up." He grumbled.

"Just give me three lunches." Drew growled his ordered then corrected himself. "No, wait. Make that four."

"Well, No wonder you're throwing up." Jack rolled his eyes and left to get the order.

Drew ignored Jack's comments and looked over his shoulder at the other students. He remembered the student population of Petalburg was twenty male and twenty female students. How in the world could Drew free all of these people?

He saw Benji and Dawn eating and holding hands with each other. He looked over at another table where Casey and Holly weresitting and talking about who knows what. Everyone of them were being watched by cameras every second. It would be hard enough for Drew to free May but all of the others?

"Hey!" Jack snapped Drew back to the kitchen window. "Your order." He pushed the four lunch bags to Drew.

Drew looked at Jack then took the lunches and walked away. He knew the answer.

They were _all_ on their own.

* * *

**Permanently Scarred****: lol i would make myself cry if i wrote it that way xd lol dont worry the ending is on its way lol :P not too soon but not too far away :) i hope o.o lol**

**KaterinaBeloved****: THANK YOU :D im really REALLy glad you like my story :) so whose your fav couple?:P and do you have a fav ch. or part? lol:L i hope you like this chapter :D**

**Beautifly-Soul: I havent been getting updates on my stuff either O.O Maybe i'll have to go back and re-alert things lol im keeping my eye on you xD lol yeah its cool if you ask :) as long as its not asking can i steal your story xD lol or a big part of the story xD lol i MIGHT say yes xD maybe...but you can never have Drew mauhwwhahahahaha x) im evil i tell you EVIL! xD**

**darkwitch333: Thanks so much :D im glad you like it. I love getting new people to read :) do you have a fav. character or a worse character? :) lol**


	60. Chapter 60

**horses9284**

**shaman-girl-of-wind**

**Permanently Scarred**

**queenofspades19**

**If I wrote your screenname, Go back to Chapter 59. After you had posted a reply to Chapter 59, I had edited the Chapter. Dawn and Benji are no longer OOC. It's only the last part of the chapter that I changed so that's all you will have to read over if you like :P Sorry for the confusion o.o**

* * *

Chapter 60

Drew was standing in the hallway, facing room nineteen with two lunch bags in each hand by his side. He reached out and extended a finger, pressing the automatic open button then waited for the door to unlatch itself and pull open for Drew to enter.

He looked inside the room, over to the bed where Blane just as Misty had left him. Only Blane was no longer asleep. He stared at the ceiling with a lost expression.

The door shut behind Drew as he walked in and headed over to the chair. Setting down all but one of the lunch bags, Drew dragged the chair across the room to Blane's bedside and sat down, holding the bag on his lap.

There had been no movement since Drew came in. Drew wondered if Blane even knew that he or anyone else existed still. Could he hear? Could he see? Could he speak?

Drew watched Blane's vacant expression and asked him. "...Are you there, Blane?"

Blane said nothing.

Drew looked down at the lunch bag and tapped his fingers against it, waiting for any answer until he knew he would get none.

"...I guess not..." Drew sighed and stood up, setting the bag of lunch on the seat so it would be easy for Blane to reach it if he ever came back from where ever he was. Drew went back over to ther other lunches and scooped them up then headed for the door.

"...Why are you here?"

Drew turned when he heard Blane. Blanes voice was hoarse and low as if ever word pained him to say.

Drew stayed where he was. "I brought you lunch." He said.

"Why?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "If you're hungry, eat it. If not, I don't care." And Drew opened the door to leave.

"Wait."

Drew stopped and glared over his shoulder at Blane.

Blane didn't look at Drew or move a single muscle. Maybe a few times he would blink but, other than moving his mouth to speak, that was it. The next words that Blane forced from his mouth, suprised Drew.

"I'm sorry." Blane whispered, clentching his jaw from the pain. "I'm...S-...sorry for-"

"I know." Drew stopped him seeing how much it hurt for Blane to say anything at all. Even laying there still probably put Blane in some kind of pain.

"...You didn't start those rumors..." Blane said, figuring out he was wrong to judge Drew so quickly.

What had pushed Drew and Blane further into hating each other was the fight they had in the cafeteria over the death of Terry Marcus. That was when they both began to hate each other. Blane hated that Drew used some kid's death as an excuse to be feared and Drew hated that Blane ever brought it up. That fight was what led Blane to pride issues and so he refused to do his job for May and Drew. Then _that_ led to anger issues when Blane felt guilty for doing that to May and his anger issues led him to this; laying on a bed, barely able to talk and held together by thread. It was the domino effect that Blane wished he had seen coming.

Drew took Blane's lunch bag off the chair and sat back down, setting the other three lunches by his side ont he floor. he decided to stay for just a little longer.

"No, I didn't start that rumor..." Drew said quietly. "...but my friend told everone my secret." He finished and Blane looked at Drew from the corner of his eye still with a blank expression.

"So you did kill him?..."

Drew opened the bag of lunch and looked inside, sighing. "I wouldn't call it murder...but yes."

Blane was confused and moved his hand only an inch before a series of thunderous waves of pain hit his chest and ripple up and down his spine. "Ah!" Blane bit his lip and stopped moving all together, waiting until the pain settled in his body.

Drew watched then closed the lunch bag again, setting it down by his side.

It was a long silence before Blane controlled his breathing. Then, in a low and stronger voice he asked Drew what had happened.

Drew crossed his arms in front of his chest and slouched back in the chair. "Terry was my friend's cousin." He explained. "I didn't like him...He always thought he was better than everyone else. Showed off all the time, especially doing tricks on his bike. He made everyone else feel like crap."

"...Is that...why you killed him?" Blane was half joking with a serious face. Still Drew nodded and said yes. "You..." Blane was dumbstruck and a little afraid of being in the room with someone who killed someone else for that kind of reason.

"I killed him. But it was an accident. He wasn't suppose to die." Drew closed his eyes and ran his hand back through his hair before continuing. "One day, I sabotaged Terry's bike. I thought it would be a great way to get even with Terry for making us all feel like shit if, the next time he did a trick on his bike, his bike fell apart...but what went wrong is that nothing went wrong. His bike didn't fall apart when it was suppose to. He did a trick but, I'm sure, that only cause the bike to become more unstable. I thought I did a horrible job at sabotaging it so I kept quiet."

Blane closed his eyes and listened to the end of Drew's story.

"Terry was riding back home on his bike and the next time I heard from him, he had been sent to the hospital in a car accident. I wasn't there...I don't like to hear about it...But I know it was my fault...He was riding his bike...It must have fallen apart while he went home and he got hit...I really don't like to think about it...I'll never forgive myself for it...Even if it turns out it wasn't my fault...Maybe he crossed the street without looking both ways...I don't care...I'll always blame myself for it..."

"...How did the rumors-"

"-I confessed to my friend, while Terry was in the hospital, everything that I just told you. When Terry died...my friend told everyone. I don't know where he is right now because he moved last year...But I know he is still afraid of me and I know he still hates my guts...When the rumors started, I didn't bother to let them end. I deserved it for killing him." Drew stared at the wall then closed his eyes and set the lunch bag on the mattress by Blane. "If you don't want to be alone, I can send Misty back." He said, changing the subject and standing up with the rest of the lunches.

Blane waited until Drew was at the door before clearing his throat and speaking a little stronger but still very weak. "I don't think you kill him."

Drew stopped and waited for the door to open all the way before he left Blane to go back to his room.

Drew felt his chest burn as he held back the bad memories by holding his breath. He took a deep and shaky breath when he opened his room door then came inside to see May and Misty, talking on the bed.

* * *

**hope that was a good chapter :P**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Misty and May were talking in the room and one of them wasn't very happy.

"So he told you that he would get you out of here?" Misty scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "That jerk! If he tries anything--didn't you read the rules? _You're_ in more danger than he is if he even _thinks_ about escaping!"

"No, he promised-"

"I don't care if he promised. You don't know if he can keep his word. It's not Drew that decides the punishment if you're caught. It's them! And I wont stand around while you get hurt, May!"

They heard the locks on the door unlatch and Misty stood, waiting until she saw Drew walk in with their lunch. His head was down so he didn't catch Misty's disaproving look as he handed her one of the lunch bags and walked over to May. Because May was sitting on the bed, she could see Drew's face alot better and Drew looked into her eyes as he handed her lunch to her. May took it and turned her head to look down at the lunch bag but he cupped his hand under her chin and raised her to look back into his eyes.

While May looked into Drew's eyes, she saw there was something sad about them. He soon let go of her chin and took his place beside her on the bed.

"Drew, I need to talk to you." Misty looked down at him.

Drew didn't move.

"I need to talk to you now." There was a harshness in her voice and Drew scowled, setting his lunch off to the side and standing back up.

"Then talk."

Misty turned around and walked outside in the hall, expecting him to follow her. Drew rolled his eyes and looked down at May.

"What happened?" He asked her.

May shrugged and looked back down at her lunch.

"Get out here!" Misty hollered, making Drew turn from May and deepen his scowl as he walked out to the impatient Misty. Once he got into the hall and the door shut behind them, Misty shoved Drew. "What is wrong with you?" She said trying to keep her voice down. "May's been telling me that you're going to escape with her."

"What!?" Drew scowled and looked at the door, wishing May could see his face right now.

Misty snapped her fingers to get him to look back at her. "If you want to risk your life, that's fine. But don't you dare bring May into your suicide plans. You know how trusting she can be and you're taking advantage of her."

"We all want to get out of this shithole."

"Yeah but does she even know what could happen to her if anything goes wrong? She has full trust in you, Drew."

"That's because I wouldn't let anything happen-"

"Does she know the risks?" Misty interrupted, putting her hands on her hips

"I told her-"

"-Beaten, raped, tortured, killed!" Misty yelled and Drew tightened his fists.

"That's not going to happen!" He turned away to go back into his room.

"Yeah, says you. I'm just looking out for the best for May. She trusts that she wont ever get hurt with you around." Misty looked down at the lunch in her hand. "Of course, if she ever got hurt...you'd be the first person I'd come after." Misty threatened, then left to go back to her room.

Drew watched her go then went back into his room and saw May nibbling on her sandwich. She put it down when he came in, angrily.

"Why did you go and blab to Misty that we were going to escape!? Just because I said I would find a way doesn't mean I'll find one soon! And what if someone heard you and turned us in!" He ranted to her.

"I'm sorry." She stood up. "I thought she would be happy and want to help us."

Drew shook his head and heaved his chest, looking to the side. "...Hmm...May...When I said I would find a way to get you out of here, I meant I would find a way to get _only_ you out of here."

"What do you mean, only me? What about everyone else?"

"Be realistic. How can I save everyone?" He scowled at her niaveness.

"But...we can't leave them...what about my friends?" May sat down sadly. "I can't leave without them."

Drew watched her then sighed and sat with her on the bedside, putting an arm around her waist from behind. "What do _you_ want?"

May looked at him, shrugging. "I don't want to stay here...But I don't want to leave without everyone else. They don't deserve to be here either...Plus, what if the scientist get mad at us and hurt them for us leaving?"

Drew nodded. "That could happen...but I can't save everyone, May...I can only _try_ and save you...I don't want you to stay here for your whole life. What if I died from an expeiriment? You'll be next to go through expeirmentation and until you die they would experiment and torture you. That's just not a life I want for you."

"But-"

"I know...We'll just keep thinking about it. Nothing's final anyway." Drew looked at May's eyes then at her lips. "Sound good?..."

May nodded and turned her head to her lunch bag next to her but Drew cupped her chin and brought her to look at him again.

"Everything's going to be fine." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

Misty walked into her room and saw Blane laying there where she left him. The only thing that was different was the chair had been pulled up to his bedside and there was a lunchbag for him. Misty knew Drew must have come in here. Blane was staring at the ceiling with a vacant look so, when she came over to the chair by his side, she didn't expect for him to talk.

"Where were you?" He asked, making Misty jump out of her skin.

"Blane!?" She hopped out of the chair and sat on the mattress by him. "You're up!" Misty smiled, leaning over him and glad he was doing alot better.

Blane winced and looked at her. "...I don't want your pity. So, if you're still pissed at me..."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Well, if you weren't already in pain, I'd slap you for calling me a bitch. But I'm not mad at you anymore. I was worried about you."

He gritted his teeth when pain shot through him. Then he took a deep calming breath. "...Sorry about that bitch thing...but you _were_ acting like a bitch...just...I was acting like a bastard so..." He trailed off again.

"I don't care but how are you feeling?"

Blane looked away from her. "Pain's only temporary."

"Is that something your dad says."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just saying. I bet your dad's the one that pushes you to be the best. It usually always is, right?"

Blane didn't answer. He really didn't want to get into that conversation.

"...Anyway...if you need anything just ask." She said and sat back in her chair.

* * *

**sorry this chapter took _ALL_ day to write O.O but it was hard for some reason T.T lol**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Justin King walked to his chair, sitting down and turned on his monitor. The security camera showed the image of Drew and May kissing on the bed. Justin watched with a blank face. Tomorrow he was going to talk with Drew about helping them escape. Losing May and Drew was a small price to pay if he could get Misty out. As long as Justin didn't mess up, he could get them out without anyone knowing he had helped.

He needed to get rid of another couple as well. That way they wouldn't focus the suspicion on him or Dr. Lane. He also needed someone who May and Drew knew so it wouldn't seem random that they would plan an escape together.

As Justin mused over his thoughts, he watched Drew and May's kissing scene deepen to Drew carressing her hip and her hands running through his hair. It had never happened before but Justin began to fantasy daydream. His eyes drifted from the screen to the keyboard and he thought about that red head.

A hand touched his shoulder and Justin snapped out of his thoughts, looking next to him as Dr. Lane sat down. "You looked like you were about to nod off there. Stay up to late, Dr. King?" Dr. Lane chuckled, turning on his monitor.

Justin straighten in his seat and checked his expression. He smiled in his calm and serene way, looking at Dr. Lane. "Hello, Dr. Lane. How are your subjects today?" At this, Justin looked at Dr. Lane's screen and saw Misty. He sighed inwardly and turned back to his screen, raising an eyebrow.

May and Drew were seperated again. Typical Drew, Justin chuckled silently. He'll show his true colors for May but right when he realizes how close he is getting with her he freaks out and ruins it somehow.

"What's so funny?" Dr. Lane asked looking at Justin's monitor. Because he didn't know Dr. King's subjects that well, Dr. Lane wasn't sure what the joke was.

Justin stiffened and glanced sideways at Dr. Lane. "I didn't say anything was funny."

"You had a look on your face like something amusing was happening." Dr. Lane shrugged it off and stared at his screen.

Dr. King looked amused? Justin's eye widened for a split second until he immediantly softened his look. He tucked his trembling and worried hands under his arms as he crossed them in front of his chest and stared at his screen, screaming in his head.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_, He cursed himself for not being more concentrated. He usually was very strict about hiding his feelings from his face and body. He thought only his hands gave away his emotions. But ever since he began to plan an escape for the red head in room nineteen, he's been letting his guard down more and more at crutial times. What else had he let be seen?, He wondered.

As Dr. King watched his subject Drew on the screen go for the dial and turn it to exercise, he heard his name being called.

"Dr. King." A voice from the doorway called for him and Justin looked, seeing a security officier.

Justin turned on his recorder and stood gracefully, walking with controlled features to the man at the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I have orders to take you to room A."

_Room A!?,_ Justin nodded and follwed the security officier, _My father couldn't have possibly found out about the planning escape so soon? What does he want this time?_

* * *

May and Drew were walking down the hallway to the gym, curious about the excerise and wondering if anyone else was in there.

Drew would have perferred to have gone alone. He didn't like how much time he spent with May. Everyday it seemed he would get more attached to her. May was too cute, too sweet, too innocent, too caring. Drew had never taken care of someone else besides himself and, in all honestly, he liked being trusted and being looked up to. He liked that he could be himself around her and not feel that she would hurt or take advantage of him. But he didn't like that he was becoming too comfortable around her. He still didn't know her that well. And she didn't know him. Did he even deserve her trust? Was he good enough to be looked up to?

Drew knew that the only reason she was trusting him was because he was all she had. She spent her time with him and he promised her that she wouldn't get hurt. So why shouldn't she feel obligated to trust him?

Drew opened the door and May slipped past him, heading into the gym first. She looked at the five guys playing Basketball on the left side of court and the three girls on the right side of the court, playing basketball as well.

The guys and girls stopped playing and watched the new comers walk in. They looked uncomfortable at first but loosened up when Drew turned and went to the bleachers. May followed with Drew and sat beside him.

"Aren't you going to play basketball?" She asked as Drew pulled his pack of decreasing cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Don't play." He bit the tip and lit the end with his broken but still usable lighter.

"You shouldn't smoke, Drew. It's bad for you and the smell makes me sick." May complained.

Drew thought back at when he first smoked in front of May. She was so afraid of him that she could barely talk to him. Now she knew he was harmless to her. Drew wondered if that was a good thing or not. He didn't want her to fear him so much that she was stutter every time they talked...but he didn't like being told what to do.

He let out the smoke he had held in and May scooted away from him.

Drew looked over at her when she moved then went back to smoking. He needed a smoke anyway. He had gone awhile without one and he figured he deserved this one.

May stood up when she reconized Holly playing on the girls side of the court. "Holly!?" May smiled and started to run out to her but stopped and turned back to Drew. "Oh, is it okay if I go play basketball with Holly?"

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like your daddy?"

May blushed and ran out to Holly.

Drew chuckled quietly, watching her play horribly. But she was having fun so it was kind of cute.

* * *

**queenofspades19****: drew TOO nice o.o in a bad way?**

**KaterinaBeloved****: lol poor blane. maybe he will...never get better O.O lol xD or maybe he will lol**

**Beautifly-Soul****: how would you feel if drew told you the story he told blane about him killing that guy? xD lol blane deserves it? xD lol cuz he called her a bch? lol...lol it different saying the B word in the story xD lol im in the zone then lol...o.o...well of course drew would be with her lol:L**

**TsuShi****: f-four minutes? OO T.T lol take your time from now on xD lol i workl hard giving you all these chapters xD**

**Permanently Scarred: lol well through out the whole day i've been trying to post it up and write it out (not in that order xD lol) i did other stuff too lol:L**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Justin King was escorted into room A; a door you would find at the end of a long and dimly lit corridor. Everything about the decoration was made to put fear into you and make you feel inferior because, of course, you were here to see the Superior. Dark red carpeting, ominous burgundy paint, wall lightings and what could put more fear into you then passing up frames of eerily stalkish pictures of who you were about to meet.

As Justin came to the door, the security officer stood a safe distance behind the young man and Justin knocked three times before a loud bellow came from inside.

"Come in." Ordered his father.

Justin opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind him so to keep out the curious ears of the security officer. His father sat in the large comfortable chair behind his large mahogany desk. Same carpet, same wall, slightly more lighting, more picture frames and a large window with thick heavy curtains draped in from of it to block out the outside light.

Mr. King looked at his son and grimaced. That didn't necessarily mean that his father was displeased with Justin because he always had that grimace. It was his trademark.

"You requested to see me, Father."

"Sit."

Justin took the seat in front of his father's desk and tucked his worried hands inside his pockets. He smiled calmly at his father.

It was quiet. Justin didn't know if he should be nervous or not but he was rubbing his thumb across his fingers and every now and again his hands would tremble. His father only stared back. Justin knew that from now on he was only to speak when spoken to.

"You're subjects?" His father asked.

"Drew Hayden and Miss May Maple." Justin replied quickly and struggled to surpress his startling tone.

"Any change in status?"

"Slightly but nothing to be concerned over."

"Any suspision among the Human Behaviorists around you?"

These questions weren't odd to Justin. He was the, what you would call, spy amongst everyone. Anything you saw wrong, Justin would be the one to know what went wrong. He would know everything and see all the mistakes the problem would make before it even became a problem. But he hesitated in response. He had to think quickly but it wasn't quick enough to make his father grumble the question again.

"I asked you, is there any suspision among the Human Behaviorists?"

Why Justin had hesitated was because of his plan to help Misty escape. If he saw no suspision, his father would suspect him for her and his subjects absences. But Justin hadn't thought that far ahead. He wasn't ready for this question. He tried not to freak out. Even if he didn't say there was suspision _now_, that didn't mean there wouldn't be enough time to put in a false suspect later.

"No, Sir. I have seen no suspisious acts amoungst my fellow behaviorists. But I do keep my eyes open to all of their mistakes."

His father stared at him for a second longer than needed then nodded. "You're mother is still pulling through." He said calmly and stared at Justin's calm expression. "There was a moment where we thought we would have lost her. But her heart is still beating."

Justin just stared at his father, refusing to give any response.

His father nodded in approval. "Very good, Justin." Then his father stood and walked over to a large flatscreen television mounted onto the wall. "Not a single shift in your expression. But..."

Justin's hands trembled and he almost felt his heart stop.

"While I was watching over some tapes...It seems..." His father turned on the screen and it showed a recorded image of Justin as he was standing in the hallway with Misty. Misty was crying alone and Justin watched in horror as his father watched the recorded Justin move in closer to Misty and wrap his arms around her from behind.

"-Well as you can see..." His father chuckled. "Isn't that interresting?"

Justin stood up from his chair. His face showed the horror he felt. He knew what was coming.

His father told him to sit back down and Justin quickly obeyed.

"Why do you always break around a crying girl, Justin?" His father tsked and walked behind Justin's chair. "I thought we would fix that problem when you hurt your female subject. Didn't she cry enough for you to get use to it?"

"No-I-"

"You're digging yourself a deeper grave with every excuse you say, Justin...Now, show me your hands." His father came to Justin's side as Justin's trembling hands came out of his pockets. There was a letter opener on his father's desk. Mr. King grabbed his letter opener and Justin laid his hands, palms up, on the desk.

His father pointed the tip of the letter opener against his son's palm. "Your scars will never heal if I keep having to reopen the wounds, Justin."

Justin winced.

* * *

The lonely security officier held his position, afraid that there would be cameras in every corner watching his every move. He could hear faint noises on the other side of the door and it wasn't long after when the door finally opened and Justin walked into the halls with a calm expression and his hands in his pockets.

"Oh. Are you still here?" Justin asked the security officier. "My apologies but I can find my way back to the HB security room." The security officier watched Justin King walk down the hall. He followed and, as he did, he noticed something. Red spots began to seep through Justin's white lab coat from inside his pocket where his hands were tucked away.

The reds blotches grew and worried the officer, so he said. "Dr. king, you're bleeding."

Dr. King kept walking, ignoring the officer and trying to keep his emotions hidden well.

* * *

**queenofspades19****: good :D i dont want him to get too nice or have a too sudden change in his personality. sometimes i veer off but im glad im back on track :)**

**Permanently Scarred****: doesnt Drew joke funnily? xD lol he made May blush xD lol**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Drew finished off his cig and dropped it on the bleacher seat below him, crushing it under his shoe.

May and Holly, along with the other girls, had stopped playing and grouped into a tight circle, giggling and talking. The boys on the other side were still in playing mode but getting rougher and pushing fowl after fowl until they abandoned the rules and gave each other bloody noses. Yet the whole time they were staring each other down, none of them quit playing hard. It was sort of a release from all the stress they had gone through over the week and beating the crap out of each other in a game of basketball was just the medicine they needed.

One guy got hit in the face so hard with the basketball that he had to sit out. That's when the guys looked over at Drew and smirked. They talked amoungst themselves quietly for a second then a guy came over and introduced himself to Drew.

"Hey. Names Ted." Ted had a basketball in his hands and tossed it over at Drew who caught it by reflex. "You play?"

Drew tossed it back. "No." He scowled.

Ted chuckled, looking over his shoulders at the other guys. Some of the guys, that had heard of Drew, looked away and pretended not to be there but the others would smirk.

Ted looked back up at Drew and tossed the basketball back.

"No rules. All you got to do is get this ball in-" Ted pointed to the net. "-that hoop. The man with the least damage is the winner. What do you say?" Ted made a lopside grin up at Drew.

Drew looked at the blood spots on the ball and slowly smirked. "No rules?" He looked down at Ted and, in a rapid flick of his wrist, he sent the basketball down to Ted who _just_ nearly caught it before he got a bloody nose himself. "I say that sounds like my kind of game."

May was occastionally looking at Drew. When she saw him hop down from the bleachers and join the guys in basketball, she smiled.

* * *

May and the girls were sitting in the bleachers watching the boys take up the whole court in their game. May would smile when she would catch Drew actually enjoying himself. Sometimes he would glare at any guy who tried to bring him down but other times he looked like he was loosening up.

Since Drew had joined the game, he marked his dominance over the other players. May hadn't noticed before but Drew could be very alpha at times. Ted was the only one who wouldn't back down and be submissive to Drew, which made Drew fight harder against him.

May saw that this wasn't a game for fun. It was a fight for top alpha male. And because Drew was winning his right amoung the other guys, it turned May on and she would looked down shyly when Drew would look up at her during the game. When he tossed his shirt at her, she caught it and bit her lip, playing with the cloth feeling proud that she was his partner.

When the guys finally stopped the game, Drew jogged over to the bleachers and hopped up onto them by May, out of breath.

"You were great out there, Drew." May smiled shyly, not looking at him and just looking down at his shirt in her hands. "I thought you said you've never played."

"I haven't. If you didn't notice, I don't remember making a sinlge basket." He took his shirt from her and leaned back on the bleacher seat behind him, laying his shirt over his face.

"It looked like you were winning." May reached over and brushed her fingers against his sweaty chest. She shivered.

Drew smirked under the cloth of his shirt and propped his hands behind his head.

"You like touching me alot, don't you?" Drew mumbled.

May brought back her hand and looked at two of the guys coming over the their partners that May was talking to earlier.

Ted was laying on the bleachers with his head on his partner's lap and mimicked Drew by having his shirt over his face as well.

May looked over at the wall clock and patted Drew's arm. "It's almost dinner, Drew. We should go back to the room so you can rest if you want."

Drew heaved his chest and took his shirt off his face, sitting up. His hair was messy and matted to his head by sweat. May smiled and wanted to kiss his cheek but she didn't know if she was allowed to or not. Drew has kissed her and pushed her away many times. She wondered what he would do if she did kiss his cheek or his lips right now out of the blue. It couldn't hurt to find out.

May leaned over and kissed Drew's cheek. Drew leaned against her lips and turned his head to look at her when she pulled back.

He stared at her as May blushed and kept her eyes connected with his.

"Hmm." He looked at her lips then back at her eyes. After a second, Drew looked away and stood up, hopping off the bleachers.

May got up and scurried behind him, following him as he left the gym.

When Drew got in their room, the air was considerably cooler. It was relaxing to Drew but May, who hadn't played as hard as Drew, was freezing. She took the blanket off the bed and sat on the floor while he laid on his stomach on the bed and closed his eyes.

May wrapped herself in the blanket and leaned against the bedside.

"Wake me up for dinner." He instructed and May nodded.

May was a little sad that her kiss meant nothing. He didn't seem to care. She thought her kisses were suppose to be special. Why didn't he care when she kissed him? She sighed and then suddenly stiffened. Drew had moved his hand over to the back of her head and combed her hair with his fingers just once but that was all he needed to do to send tremors through hers.

"You weren't so bad." He said, referring to her basketball technique. Then he brought his hand back in and turned his head to face the wall, taking a nap before dinner.

May smiled and rubbed her hand over the back of her head, still feeling the tingles. "Thanks." Even though she _knew_ it was a lie, she was glad he said that.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter last night but i didn't have enough time to post it so im posting it now lol**

**Beautifly-Soul: ****lets go abuse his dad xD -gets my torture tools ready- muwhahahaha xD**

**shaman-girl-of-wind: ****Yeah, poor justin never gets to show his emotions and has to work for his dad and get abused. he needs misty :D**

**KaterinaBeloved: ****yeah poor justin T.T that sounds very painful for his hands if the blood keeps coming out enough to REALLY stain up his lab coat o.o**

**Permanently Scarred: ****lol i hope this chapter was good lol its was THAT hard but im afraid i wrote something stupid xD lol was it okay?**

**queenofspades19: ****yeah i was just thinking last night that if your palms were cut, that would totally suck O.O lol you could barely do anything with them now lol**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

There's no way he could save Misty now. His father had seen him hug her for comfort. If Misty left along with _his_ subjects then Justin King would be the number one suspect and found guilty before there was even any trial.

His plan for saving Misty, before she had to take Blane's place in the expiermentation lab this unpcoming weekend, had failed. Justin would have to wait longer. He would have to prove to his father that he can control himself. And he would have to get Drew, May and Misty all to converse with another partner who would also escape with them. He just needed to find the right Human Behaviorist to take the fall.

The door to the men's restroom opened and Justin looked away from his hands under the tap water to see Dr. Kalem walk in.

Dr. Kalem looked at Justin's hands as they stained the sink bowl with blood. Quickly, so Dr. Kalem didn't see Dr. King's emotions from his hands, Justin pulled his trembling hands from under the water and shoved them back into his pockets.

"Good day, Dr. Kalem." Justin smiled and Dr. Kalem walked into one of the stalls, shrugging off the scene.

Dr. Kalem was human behaviorist to the subjects called...well, Justin couldn't remember. He tried to recall his subjects as he walked out of the restroom after wrapping some of the paper towels over his wounds and stuffing them back into his drentched pockets. Coming to no answer, Justin came into the HB security room and, as he passed by the other human behaviroists, he glanced at their screens to see who would be the most sutibale to blame.

Finding no one and not really able to concentrate much, Justin gave up when he got to his chair and sat down. He was so stressed about saving Misty before she had to go through experimentation, that Justin couldn't think clearly or throughly about anything. He just stared distantly at his screen.

* * *

Drew's arm hung off the side of the bed, brushing his fingers against May's temple as both slept the time away. He would grumbled in his nightmares while May dreamt peacefully until Drew's finger slipped from her temple and poked her in the eye. May winced, waking up and pushed Drew's hands away from her face. When she sat up she looked at Drew and lifted his hands back up to lay by his head only to have it fall off the matress again.

She looked at the alarm clock. It was time to go to dinner and May was glad she would leave this room. It was way too cold for her taste. She could hear the AC blowing through the vent by the speaker in the corner and shivered.

May took the blanket off the ground and threw it on the opposite side of Drew then rubbed his back. "Wake up, Drew."

Drew grumbled and turned his head away from May. May sat on the bedside by him and shook him gently.

"Drew?"

Drew only responded by grabbing the blanket and pulling it over him then rolled on his side, facing May.

"I thought we were going to dinner. You're always so tired." May yanked the blanket off of him. "Get up. I'm hungry." She nudged him. "_And_ I remember _someone_ saying I'm not allowed to leave this room without him."

Drew sighed. "That _someone_ is exhausted and doesn't want to get up right now." He mumbled coming out of sleep.

"Then I'll go by myself." May said.

"What's wrong with sleeping until breakfast?" He pulled her down and May yelped when she hit the matress, feeling Drew pull her close to him. He dragged the blanket over both of them and spooned her, burying his face in her neck.

"Can't you just go bring me back something to eat? Then you can sleep all you want." May offered, struggling in his arms then giving up and laying there.

Drew groaned and sat up on his knees with the blanket drapped over his shoulders. "Damn it, fine." He stumbled out of bed and over to the door.

"I'll come with you." May crawled out of bed and followed her tired partner as he staggered out. The light hurt his eyes in the hallway and only until he got to the staircase did he get use to it. When they got to the cafeteria May and Drew went over to a table and waited to be served with the others. Drew was thinking about his dream, not paying attention to his surroundings and May had called over Dawn and Benji but they didn't pay any attention to her. Benji would kiss Dawn and Dawn would nuzzle Benji and May would glance at Drew and Drew would ponder his thoughts but no one really talked.

There food was set in front of them. May lifted the pizza to her mouth and she ate it hungrily. She didn't know she was so hungry. It didn't even feel like she ate it when she was done with it. She looked at Drew dozing off then at his pizza and switched trays with him, taking a bite of his pizza.

Misty came over and sat across from Drew and May, setting her tray down.

"What's the matter with him?" Misty asked pointing at Drew.

"He played basketball today. He was really good at it, too." May smiled, taking another bite of _her_ pizza.

Drew's head fell from his supporting palm and he jerked up, looking around. He glared. "I thought we were picking up food and heading back to the room." Then, grumbling words of discontent, he rested his head on his palm again and reached down for his pizza slice but felt it was not there. "What the hell?"

As Drew was trying to remember ever eating his pizza, May and Misty were talking about how cute Dawn and Benji were. They talked loudly so that maybe Dawn and Benji would hear and get too embarrassed to continue there kissing fest. But, because Dawn and Benji were so involved with eachother at the moment, their plan failed.

May took another bite of her pizza. "How's Blane?" She asked casually.

Misty sighed and picked up her pizza. "He's talking so that's good. But he doesn't talk alot. He says that it hurts to...He told me that you stopped by, Drew."

Drew glared at Misty. "What did he tell you?" He growled. He knew he shouldn't have trusted to tell Blane that story. What if he told Misty? If she knew, she would tell May.

Misty shrugged. "Nothing. Just that you stopped by."

Drew loosened his fists.

Misty continued talking about Blane. "He keeps trying to act all tough still. At first it was cute. Then it got a little irritating. Now I'm glad to get out of the room so I don't have to listen to him. '_Then pain is only temporary'._" Misty mocked Blane's deep voice as she continued. _"Just worry about your self. I don't need your pity."_ Misty smirked. "He wont give it a break. I know he's in pain so why wont he just act like a normal human being?"

"_Normal_?" Drew rolled his eyes. "Anyone else would be dead after going through that. He definetly isn't _normal_." Drew leaned back in his chair and Misty and May went to talk about other things. There was something weird about Blane though. Drew just couldn't place it. Maybe it was his attitude. He comes out of shock and he still acts like a jerk. The punishment must have not worked like they had planned, Drew smirked. _But I guess that's Blane for you, _Drew closed his eyes. Even when he's put through torture he wont change who is really is. A jerk that doesn't need help from anyone.

Drew opened his eyes. "Temporary?" Something clicked in Drew's mind. Why would Blane say the pain was only temporary? He was just put through something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. If Drew was in his position, he would say the pain would never go away until...Drew shook his head and looked across the table at Misty. _No, he couldn't mean it that way. I'm just thinking to deep into it,_ Supposed Drew.

He creased his eyebrows together and leaned his back off the chair. "Any normal person would be dead after going through that..." Drew repeated and May and Misty looked at him.

"You said that already." Misty chuckled, taking another bite.

"...Yeah but...Maybe Blane is normal." Drew looked wide eyed in space as his mind quickly went off on a scary realization. "Shit!" Drew jumped up from his chair and ran out of the cafeteria.

May jumped up. "Drew, what's wrong?!"

* * *

**I was tired while writing this chapter T.T lol as you can tell, i based Drew on me in this chapter xD lol zzzZZZ -sleeping- lol but when i got to the end of the chapter i woke up more :L lol funny. so i hope my being sleepy didn't make this a boring or stupid chapter lol**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Drew was running down the hall to room nineteen but halfway there he slowed to a stop and held his head. What was he thinking? Drew was eshausted and his thinking was making him go crazy. May ran up behind him with Misty tagging along behind her.

"Drew, what's wrong?" May asked, out of breath.

Drew shook his head. He didn't know what was wrong. If Blane was going to do the unthinkable wouldn't someone come by to stop him? There _were_ cameras on him. If they saw Blane commiting some kind of suicide or if they saw Blane was in trouble, they wouldn't let him die, would they?, Drew wondered then shuddered. He couldn't be responsible for another death. If Blane was going to commit suicide or if he wasn't, Drew still had to be sure. He walked in front of room nineteen but stopped before entering and looked at May and Misty who followed behind him.

"May, Misty, I want you two to go check if the air conditioning in our room is still on." He instructed. It had nothing to do with why he was there but he couldn't have them see what was behind this door if Drew happened to be right about Blane.

May and Misty went down the hall to check the room and Drew opened the door to room nineteen. It was dark inside and just as cold as his room.

"Misty?" He heard Blane from inside the darkness. Drew reached for the light and turned it on to see Blane lying there with no extra blood or rope around his neck. He was looking at the ceiling as normal and laying motionless in bed as always.

"No." Drew answered, coming to his side and feeling the emotion of fear and horror leave Drew's shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Blane turned his head to see Drew and gritted his teeth from pain.

"..." Drew shrugged and looked at the doorway as Misty and May came back.

"It's still cold, Drew." May told him then quickly backed up out of the room and looked away. Blane hadn't put his shirt back on since his stiches had reopened and May had never seen him like this so she felt more comfortable out in the hallway.

Misty came up to Drew and looked down at Blane. "It's getting a little cold in here, too." Misty noticed and reached for the blanket, covering Blane up. She took the blanket from her spot on the floor and draped that over Blane, too.

"Why is he here?" Blane asked.

Misty looked at Drew.

"I just...wanted to see how you were doing?" Drew murmured.

Blane smirked, mockingly. "Why? You're worried, too?"

Drew just rolled his eyes and headed back out the door to May who clung to his side as they walked back to their room. "Are you alright, Drew?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He came into their room and pulled out his pack of cigarettes; which were the perfet cure from his worrying over nothing.

May gasped and snatched the cigarettes out of his hand. "You can smoke outside and in the gym but this is where I draw the line, Drew." She scowled up at him. In fact, she would perfer if he never smoked again.

Drew glared with extreme anger and chased after her as she ran out of the room. "May! What the hell!"

She didn't mean to run but when she saw the murderous look in his eyes, she felt like that was her only choice was to run away from him. And when he chased her...well, you can't stopped once you've started running from him. He chases you like he's giong to kill you when he catches you. He acted as if May was clutching his baby in her hand.

She bolted up the stairs and into the hallway, runnign up to the nearest garbage can. No, that wasn't good, May thought. He would just dig through it until he found his cigarettes then rant on and on to her. It was time to do the extreme. May ran into the girl's bathroom. She stopped briefly, not thinking Drew would come in but he stormed in right after her.

Seeing she was trapped, Drew held out his hand. "Hand them over."

"No." She scuffled into one of the stalls and Drew bolted in after her, locking his arms around her waist.

"No!" He yelled just as she dropped the cigarettes into the toliet and..._splash!_

Drew shoved May away and she hit the stall as he reached his hand in and pulled the soggy pack out of the toliet water. "Damn it!" He threw the soggy pack out and it hit the bathroom wall, leaving a wet streak as it slid down to the ground. Then he turned his fury onto May and grabbed her by the shirt, slamming her up against the wall. "Why the _hell _did you do that!?"

"Drew, you're hurting me." May squeaked and grabbed onto his shoulders when he lifted her feet off the ground.

"You moron! I needed those!...Son of a-!" He shut his eyes tightly and made an agrivated yelled then he let go of her. His cravings were kicking in bad and now that he came to the realization that his cigarettes were gone, he was losing it.

"Th-there just cigarettes, Drew!" She wailed and because she had never had cigarettes before, she didn't know how bad craving them could be. She saw them as nasty things that could kill the people you care about. Her uncle died from cigarette smoking and her grandpa died from lung cancer as well. Drew was too young to start wasting his life on those cigarettes, May thought.

Drew glared at May, his breathing was heavy in anger. He didn't slam her against the wall again, he just glared at her and seethed once more in a low growl. "Why did you do that?"

"They're b-ba-"

He pressed her against the wall, holding her shoulders. His face was only inches from hers. "Why!?"

May shut her eyes, trying to pretend she was somewhere else. She tucked her head in, afraid of Drew. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

He deepened his glare at her then looked over at his ruined cigarettes. "...You're not friggen sorry." He growled at the second realization; that he was acting weak. And just over a craving for cigarettes. He knew he had a smoking problem but after watching May drop them in the toliet and feeling a loss of hope and a great amount of anger, Drew knew that his cravings were out of control. He had shoved her against the wall over the loss.

Drew stared at May with more of an understanding. May felt his hands loosen their grip from her shirt. Drew always thought about quiting, he just wish he didn't have to stop cold turkey in the most stressful time of his life. He dropped his hands to his side and waited until May peeked up at him.

She was confused. She thought he would tear her apart from doing that. She really _was_ sorry. She was so scared of being caught and so into the moment that she didn't actually mean to drop his cigarettes int he toliet. She just wanted to toy with him. But now she felt guilty for what she did.

"No, I really _am_ sorry. I didn't mean-"

Drew shook his head. "I don't care." He said, walking away from her.

"You don't?"

"No, I do." He corrected not wanting her to think she could do that sort of thing to him whenever she wanted. "I just don't need those cigarettes as much as you might think." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Besides...I can find other things to crave." He said in a completely devilish way with an utterly serious expression.

May second guessed if it was her he was referring to or if it was some inside joke she should know. Which ever way he meant it, she blushed.

* * *

**Lol i had to get rid of Drew's cigarettes lol xD and thats the best way I could think xD lol**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Drew sat on the bed with May sitting next to him. His hands were quivering from the nicotine withdrawl and he was growing more irritated with every noise the further he went without them. During that moment in the stall, he thought he could make it. But cold turkey!? That was insane. He began to perspire and he stood, pacing in front of May. She just wants to see him weak! She did this on purpose!

"Drew?...I can go back and get your cigarettes..." She offered, standing. "...If you want..."

Drew glared at her. "Sit." He ordered and she obeyed. He began his pacing again. It had been two hours since he left his stress-free guaranteed pack of cigarettes on the girl's bathroom tiles. Slowly, but surely, Drew was becoming mad without them. Even just having them close would make him feel better. But they were gone..._gone_.

Drew punched the wall so hard that the calendar fell and May covered her ears.

"Alright, I'll go get them. Just calm down." May quickly got up, not seeing the big deal, but still, if Drew acted this way without cigarettes, she would rather him be _weened_ off the stuff so to save him the extra suffering.

"I said sit!" Drew shouted and May froze. He walked up to her and jerked her arm, leading her to the bed then pushed her to sit back down. "I told you, I don't need those! You think I can't take this!?" He gripped his hair and turned his back to her. "...I don't need them. They're for the weak who can't take care of their own friggen stress and worry. I can handle this." He growled even though his cravings told him otherwise.

"I just don't-" May was interrupted by a knock on their door.

"No visitors!" Drew shouted and the knocked stopped.

May sighed and made the best of the situation. She scoot back and crawled to the pillow then laid her head on it. "Come to bed, Drew. Remember. I promised you could go back to sleep." Drew looked at May and cocked his head to the side with irritation and curiousity flashing in his green eyes. "You're just tired. When you wake up, you'll probably feel alot better, Drew...Drew?"

"...Yeah...Maybe that's what I need." As if in a trance, Drew walked to the bed and was crawling towards May...until the knocking continued and his fists tightened as he glared hard at May. He pulled back from the matress in an eerily slow motion and turned calmly to the door. His movements were slow but his eyes were filled with an explosion for murder.

"No, Drew. Come back to bed. They'll go away." May begged, sitting up on her knees and bit her bottom lip, nervously. Whoever was at the door was going to get it bad.

Drew opened the door and saw Misty standing there with tears down her face. "Blane's dead." She whimpered, then let out her sobs and covered her face. Drew stared at Misty, unchanging his features. May jumped out of bed though and ran to Misty, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Dr. Lane sat at the bedside where Blane Thomas' body laid limp and breathless. There was a small black box, with a red flashing light, attached to a wire that was still trapped deep inside of Blane's chest.

Dr. Lane had clocked out a half hour ago, leaving the monitor to record Misty and Blane as they slept. Even though Blane had never shut his eyes, Dr. Lane did not percieve this would happen in his absense. He had watched over the gruesome recorded video of Blane as he snapped apart his stitches using his fingers and digging inside of his chest to pull out this bomb that had been planted into him.

Blane had known that this was placed inside of him while he was being operated on by Dr. Kio. Dr. Kio's many games involved this method in the past and Dr. Lane was disappointed that his subject had to be apart of this trickery. Just like the other subjects in Dr. Kio's past, Blane was told, while paralyzed, that they would plant a bomb in him and the only way the bomb would not go off and blow everyone to bits was if a green bottom on the side of the black box was pressed.

Dr. Kio and Gregory were always curious to the actions of their patients. Some took the brave route by trying to get the bomb out of them and turn off the bomb. Others would take a little longer to take out the bomb and some would just kill themselves unable to handle the pressure. From the video, Dr. Lane saw that Blane wanted to protect everyone. The sick twisted catch was that the bomb was always a fake. It would never go off. Countless lives died from this but thank goodness Misty woke up before Blane was one of them.

Two men stood at the doorway and Dr. Lane stood from Blane's side. His face held his disappointment and a hint of sadness.

When Dr. Lane noticed the two men and scowled while taking a cloth from his pocket and wiping some of the blood off his hands. "Clean Mr. Thomas up before he dies of massive blood loss, you fools." He ordered. "I'll be informing my female subject that her partner will pull through...again..." Dr. Lane said disgusted by his job. He shouldered past the men. "This time, you men give him some morphine. I'm tired of seeing him in so much pain." He snapped.

* * *

Drew stayed in the far corner as Misty sobbed, laying on the bed with her head on May's lap. May was brushing her fingers through Misty's red head and cooing to her, trying to be strong and cry silently.

After awhile, Drew couldn't take it. He stood and left the room.

Inside the girl's bathroom, his cigarettes still laid on the tiles, slightly damp. He picked them up and with jittery hands, he took them over to the airdryer and let the hot air dry a cigarette he pulled from the pack. Drew simultaneously took out his lighter and when the cigarette was dry enough he bit the end and singed the tip, inhaling the nicotine.

After a few drags, he backed into a corner and pressed his palms to his forehead, shutting his eyes tightly. When would they come to find him? When would they push a shovel in his hands and drag him outside to dig the grave of Blane Thomas? When would they have him lower the body and watch the dirt cover up the last memory of Blane?

Drew only waited in the corner of the bathroom, trembling and taking more puffs for every horrible thought that creeped into his mind.

* * *

**How was this chapter? good? bad? O.O i hate waiting for replies T.T so reply fast lol ...ah! not fast enough! lol**

**lol i know blane doesn't seem to get better lol but now that the 'bomb' is out he will get better really fast :) so no more painful blane :P**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

The mistake was cleared and when Blane was cleaned up, Misty was allowed to go back and see him. She stayed close to her partner. Blane was doped up with morphine so he was happier wich Misty didn't care i it was because of the drug as long as he was no longer suffering in pain. She laid by his side and watched him all night. She just couldn't trust him to be safe. He had scared her one to many times with the death card.

May was relieved that Blane was still alive but she couldn't shake off the shock. She grew restless and worried the longer Drew stayed out but she didn't leave, thinking he should be back any minute now. Finally the door opened and her sluggish partner came walking in. He had heard the news about Blane's recovery from Dr. Lane as he passed by the resrooms with another man. He was grateful Blane was alive but he had just had a mental breakdown and he did not want to relive it. The less he heard Blane's name right now, the better.

"Blne's going to-"

"I know." Drew cut her off and tossed his dried out pack of cigarettes over to his tool belt. There was a cigarette drooping in his mouth that he toyed with until it finally lost flavor. He spat it out and stepped on it as he walked to the bath.

May sighed but she couldn't say she was disappointed in Drew. Like she was thinking before, maybe it would be better to ween him off of cigarettes. Cold turkey was way to cruel.

"I'm taking a shower." He said and shut the door behind him, never once looking up from the ground.

May laid down and waited until he came out again. It was a long shower but she stayed awake. He stepped into the room with his jeans on and his shirt draped over his shoulder. Dropping his shirt by his construction vest, he turned back to May and came to the bed while she sat up.

"Do you have work tomorrow, Drew?"

He shook his head and pulled the covers back, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to let you sleep in?"

"...No..."

May scooted close behind him and rested her head against his back, warpping her arms around his waist. He didn't bother to stop her. "Saturday is almost here." She sighed sadly.

"I'm going Friday night." He corrected. "I work Sunday so I want Saturday to be free..."

"...Okay, Drew."

"...What about Misty?"

May scooted back as Drew shifted to lay down then she laid next to him, pulling the blankets up. "She's going to be fine. She was very shaken up thou-"

"No." Drew stopped her. "I assume she's going to the experimentaion lab. What day?"

"What?" May sat up. "She...but..."

"Blane can't watch over her anymore. If you can find out if any other girls are going to the lab, have Misty go with them. If not, persaude he to go friday night. I'll keep an eye on her the best I can." Drew offered, tiredly.

May laid back down and snuggled close. "Maybe I can go in your place-"

"No." He said stern then turned on his side, to face her and closed his eyes, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"But-"

"No."

May sighed and lifted her head as he pushed his arm under it then she rested her head on his arm and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Drew woke up without the help of the alarm clock. It was seven thirty and the alarm would go off in a half hour. He was still holding May and she was fast asleep. Covering her up and brushing her hair once with his fingers, he got out of bed and decided to take a walk. As he went out in the hallway he saw Benji walking down the hall to his job. Jack and Tasha were lagging behind. Benji looked over his shoulder, hearing the extra door and saw Drew. He raised his hand in a 'hey' way and then disappeared up the stairs with his cooking crew.

Drew watched then turned and decided to walk to the other end of this hallway. He passed all twenty doors and came to an emergency exit. A sign on the door said 'Alarm will trigger if this door is opened'. So, Drew headed back down the other side and, along the way, he remembered Justin King. Justin King was suppose to come down to talk to him and May. Drew wondered if he would still try to bring up that whole 'escaping thing'. Drew couldn't trust that guy with his life and wont trust him now. Just before he passed his door, he saw his door opened and watched May peek her head out, looking down the hallway. He came up behind her and reahed out, petting her hair once. May whirled around scared to death.

"Drew!" She gasped startled. She hadn't expected him to be down that side of the hallway or even this close to the door.

"What are you doing awake?" He asked leaning against the door jamb.

May shrugged. "It got cold when you left."

He smirked then walked close to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her back to the bed. She crawled in and he turned off the alarm, cralwing in after her. He pulled the blanket over both their shoulders and pulled her comfortably close.

"Drew, stop that." May giggled, pushing his hand out from under her shirt again.

Drew rolled on top of her and rested his head by hers; mouth by her ear. "Warm enough?"

May nuzzled her head against his and smiled. "You feel very cold."

Drew wrapped his arms around her then pulled her onto him. "Then you should be keeping me warm."

May pulled the blanket up more and snuggled on him. Drew put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, wondering about things that randomly popped into his head. In the quiet, May fell back to sleep and Drew rolled her off when she kept moving in her sleep, making him go crazy as she was laying in between his legs. She curled up next to him and he shut his eyes.

* * *

**Permanently Scarred****: lol i was going to have him give up the cigarettes but them i remember that givign up cold turkey...he could kill someone you know O.O lol:L so he's going to give them up slowly lol but he will give them up xD lol i cant have him smoking lol**

**Beautifly-Soul****: you want blane dead? xD lol yeah lol drew going crazy wouldn't be a very pretty sight...in fact it would be scary O.O...but he would make going crazy look hot xD lol**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Benji and Dawn were sitting in the cafeteria, smiling at each other and holding hands. He had just finished his breakfast shift and, just like the other times, he was spending his time with Dawn. Only today Dawn seemed a little out of it. She looked like there was something on her mind but Benji couldn't persuade her enough to tell him.

"What's on your mind, babygirl?" He smiled nuzzling her jaw.

Dawn only smiled and shrugged. "Not much."

Benji sighed. "It doesn't seem like nothing."

Dawn looked at him and smiled softly. "Well, I...There is something I need to tell you..."

Benji smiled.

"I...I love you, Benji." Dawn said shyly, blushing madly.

Benji was still smiling at her but he didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. His cheeks turned red and he turned quickly away from her, taking a drink of his soda. "I-uh..." Benji stumbled over his words. He had never done this before and by the look on Dawn's face neither had she. The longer Benji stalled to find the right words, the more hurt Dawn was getting.

"I...I said I love you...Benji?" She squeaked.

Benji nodded. "I..." He looked at her. "Thank you...Dawn..."

Dawn looked at her food, blushing widly and feeling her heartbreak. Didn't he love her back?

Benji stared at his food, feeling his throat tighten. Then he turned to her and kiss her jaw slowly, leaving his lips against her skin for longer than a second needed. He kissed a trail up to her ear and nuzzled her. "I love you, too, Dawn."

"Do you?" She looked at Benji with hurt, curiosity and hope.

Benji nodded and kissed her lips softly. "I do."

Dawn kissed him back.

* * *

Drew walked up to the door when there was a clear knock on it. He knew this had to be Justin King and when he opened the door his guess was correct. Dr. King stood there, holding his clipboard in bandaged hands. May was still asleep because Drew didn't bother to wake her up when he heard the knocking. He just wanted Dr. King and him to talk.

"I see Miss Maple is sleeping. I can't really ask her a question if she can't hear me." Dr. King went over to the chair, pushing aside Drew's toolbelt and vest. Then he sat down and looked at his clipboard.

"You're not here to talk to May." He said. "What the hell did you mean about helping us escape?" Drew was no fool. He waited until the door was shut and his back was turned to the camera before bringing up that topic. He even whispered it, unsure if they could hear him.

Dr. King nodded as if he were a therapist playing tic tac toe with himself on his clipboard.

"I'm not going to be tricked, _Doctor_ King. So you can give up that game of yours and get on with your job." Drew sat on the bedside and folded his arms across his chest. "So you're _really_ here to ask us those question you asked last week. Well, here are the answers. I'm still pissed, May's still scared. I think still think she's still a baby and she still thinks I'm a jerk. Everything is same as last week so there is no reason for you to be here. Now is that all?" Drew said stubbornly sticking to his answers and glaring at Justin.

Justin chuckled. "I have videos of proof, Mr. Hayden, that there is more to your answers than you say. But no matter. That's not why I am here. Like I told you ysterday in the hall. We will be discussing a plan of escape."

"Like hell." Drew felt May stir in her sleep and glanced over at her.

"Mr. Hayden, this actually has nothing to do with me helping _you_. Think of you're freedom as payment for helping me."

"Oh, yeah? And what do you need help with?" Drew growled.

Justin smiled, looking down at his clipboard and rolled his shoulders. "Mr. Hayden, I wish to help another female subject that is not my own. I wish for her to get out of this place because, frankly, I like her and I can't stand to see her here. That's all there is to it really. And because you and Miss Maple are the closest connection I have to the subject world, I need your help in order to free that female subject."

Drew glared. Could he trust Dr. king was telling the truth? No. Justin hurt May. He beat her. Drew can't and wont trust him. "I don't give a damn about you so I'm not going to help you."

"Think of it this way. You'll be helping your partner Miss May and another student or even more. Are you saying, you are going to refuse to help them because you don't trust me?"

"Yes. Because how do I know you wont send us into a trap?"

Justin nodded. "That's true." Then he stood up. "How about this, if you help me...I wont have to send May to room...4B, was it?"

Drew pulled his head back in disgust and stood with Dr. King. "What!? She didn't do anything wrong?" Drew couldn't picture May going through Blane's torture or more. He wouldn't let that happen to her. She trusted him.

"You are refusing to cooperate with athority, Mr Hayden." Justin kept a calm voice. "I just want you to know how serious I am so if you do not help me. I will send her to that room." Deep inside, Dr King was bluffing. He would never send May into 4B. But he _needed_ Drew's help and if threatening him was the way to go, then he was going to have to threaten him.

"Screw you!" Drew shouted and lunged at Justin, punching him in the jaw. Justin stumbled back and hit the wall.

Drew wasn't going to stand for this. No one tells him what to do and even stuck up doctors like Justin King weren't going to threaten him into something.

May woke up to Drew's yelling and opened her eyes to see Justin stand up and block Drew's punches.

"Step aside!" Justin yelled, trying to block Drew's attacks. "I'm sending her to 4B now!" He threatened but that only made Drew angrier.

"Over my dead body!" He shouted and rammbed his foot into Justin's stomach. Justin keeled over and quickly took a serum from his pocket. It was empty but the needle was all he needed. He jab the needle into Drew's thigh and Drew dropped to his knees, yelling out. Drew yanked out the needle but not before Justin whacked him in the side of the head with his clipboard.

May sat up in bed and screamed while their fight continued. They stopped to look at her then Justin started scrambled towards May. May scooted closer to the wall.

Drew grabbed Justin's foot and took the needle Justin jabbed into his leg, stabbing Justin in the calve.

* * *

**boys xD lol always find a way to fight**

**dawn and benji said i love you lol i needed a filler xD lol :P**

**i dont remember if i told you guys this before lol but i'll say it anyway. i was telling someone about the dawn and benji couple in my book and they thought i was talking about two boys and i was trying to imagne why they would think that xD lol i said 'no. it's dawn and benji. dawn's a girl. benji's a boy' and then only a while ago i realized that Dawn can be Don lol:L:L then i was like, no wonder they thought that :L i dont know why i didnt think that lol xD**

**ANYWAY!**

**Permanently Scarred****: like this ending? :P i want to read the next chapter of your room mateing story xD i love that story lol its so funny and blushy lol**


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Justin rolled onto his back and yelled out from the needle jabbed into his calf. He saw Drew stand up and hover over him. Then Drew's foot slammed down onto Justin's chest, making Justin gasp in loss of breath. Drew kept his foot there a little too long and Justin grabbed it, twisting it off. While Drew stumbled back onto the bed, Justin reached down to the back of his leg. The needle made a slick noise as Justin pulled it out and blood oozed from the hole.

"May!" Drew turned to see her and reached, grabbing her arm. He dragged her off the bed, too rushed to care about how hard he was pulling her arm, and he ran her into the personal bath. Then, shoving her in, he shut the door and told her to lock it from the inside.

"Drew! What's going on!" May tried to open the door but Drew held the door handle on the other side.

"Just lock the fricken door!" Drew demanded just before Justin grabbed Drew's shoulders and pulled him away from the door, throwing him to the ground. He paid no attention to the bathroom door as he pinned Drew to the ground and punched him once in the face.

"Alright, Listen to me you little shit!" Justin shouted. This had gone far beyond plan. He couldn't leave this room without Drew's help and he rufused to. At this moment, Justin knew that security guards would be rushing to this room to take Drew away for battery. They would take him to room 4B if Drew didn't comply with Justin.

Drew wasn't going to go down without a fight however. "Back off!" He kicked Justin in the stomach, flipping him over onto his back then reached out and grabbed the alarm clock.

Quickly, Drew smashed the clock against Justin's head then used the cord to wrap around his neck. As Justin struggled to breathe, he reached around and grabbed Drew's hair, pulling at it. Then he wheezed. "Stop...stop...I can help you...trust me..."

"Liar!" Drew tightened the cord. The door burst open as security officers ran in to control the situation.

Drew let go of the cord and stood, backing away from the wheezing Dr. King and the eight armed men.

Dr. King took up his breath and decided to save Drew the best way he could. "Send this young man to Solitude!" Ordered Justin in a wheezy voice and the others obeyed, taking Drew in their hold and pulling him away. If Justin had not made that order then the men would have taken him to his father and his father would have made the order. Thankfully, Justin redirected Drew from 4B into solitude. Solitude would be a good place to talk to Drew and get him to joined Justin's plot to escape.

* * *

From inside the bathroom, May heard the orders and Drew's profanity as he was being taken away. Unsure of everything and fearful for her partner, May lunged out of her safe haven and called out for Drew.

"May!" Drew called back as he disappeared out of the room and intot he hallway. "May!" He called again, further down the hallway. He called her name _not_ because didn't want her to follow but because he had just realized his mistake. Now that he was gone, what would they do to her? Drew was terrified at his unanswered question.

However, nothing bad happened to May. Justin glared at her then composed his expression and straightened up. "Miss May." He nodded once and left her alone in the room to follow his aggressive male subject.

May slumped to her knees and cried in her hands for Drew, afraid of his punishment. When would she get him back?

* * *

Drew thrashed around in the grip of the men's arms; his own arms pinned behind him. Annoyed with Drew's yelling, one of the guards tied a cloth around his mouth, muffling Drwe as they shoved him down the stairs. The further down they went, the colder it became. There was the long hallway and, at the end of it, Drew saw room 4B. On the other side of that door, Dr. Kio and Gregory were playing another riveting game of cards. They weren't expecting a patient today and they wouldn't get one. The gaurds swerved their direction down another hallway, leading Drew past unopened door with who knows what behind them.

The light above would flicker as they passed by. The door turned into caves with bars. He couldn't make out the end of the hallway but the closer they got the easier it became to notice the clear shield and the dark room behind it. They stopped in front of that clear shield.

The shield slid open and Drew was shoved into the dark room that resided behind it. The clear shield shut behind Drew and he turned, walking into it. Some of the gaurds smirked and the others said things that Drew couldn't hear. He watched them leave down the hallway until they disappeared.

Drew backed away from the clear door until his back hit the wall and startled him.

There was no noise but Drew's breathing. Then...after a few minutes of the solitude...Drew heard something. A second breath. Drew would hold his breath and hear the breathing continue.

"Who's there?" Drew asked.

No answer.

Drew had sat in one of the corners and when he recieved no answer, he stood.

"Who's there!" He shouted at the darkness. The only light was the dim light that came through the clear door from the hallway. That light only lit a patch of ground in front of the door and the rest of the room was pitch black. He could see no roomate but he could hear one.

Drew sat back down. It was cold but there was no blanket. It wasn't so lonely after all but Drew would have perferred the company of May. He was hungry too. His stomach felt sick without the food but he didn't predict he would get fed soon.

Drew waited...and waited...for anything to happen.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

It was a long night for Drew. He wasn't able to sleep at all. The breathing had turned into footsteps that would paced the ground and the pacing would turned into growling.

Drew didn't know if he was caged with a human or an animal. He would yelled repeatitivley at the 'It'. He would beg for him to answer back but the only answers were made from movements. Slowly, he was going mad with the noises. This was suppose to be solitude. Why was he locked in here with an 'It'?

Drew laid on the ground, staring into the darkness as if something would catch his eyes sooner or later. He couldn't bare it. He couldn't sleep. He didn't trust the noises. Could it see him? Did it know he was there? Would it hurt him?

Drew never got an answer.

The scuttling footsteps would creep close to Drew then drift back like waves adn repeat again until Drew grew accustomed to its sounds.

He couldn't tell when hours passed. One hour, Two hours, Three hours; they were all the same. One long day could have been an hour on the outside. He didn't really care for the time.

He spent most of his time wondering what May was up to. He liked to think she was sleeping in bed with the blankets pulled up to her shoulders and her head resting comfortably on her pillow. The room would be vacant expect for her sleeping form but not vacant in the way Drew spent his time; where paranoia gripped his throat. She was safe in his mind and sleeping. He refused to think otherwise.

There was a dripping noise of water coming from one of the corners. He hadn't heard that noise before but it irritated his ears the longer he heard it.

And then his cravings came. He shut his eyes tight and clenched his jaw, thinking harder of May. He had to redirect his crave for nicotine. May could be a nice substitute, right? She was beauitful, cute and her innocence and naiveness was a little turn on. Of course, he had never thought about it before but being in solitude opened him to think more about what he left behind. And since that was May, he thought alot about her.

As he thought about teaching her a few things, he opened his droopy eyes to the sound of a low growl. He rolled to his other side, back facing the noises.

* * *

May was just as Drew imagine her. She was tucked in bed, the blanket up over her shoulders and her head resting comfortably on the pillow. But she was all but comfortable. Her tears stained the pillow as she slept alone in the room. She didn't feel safe at all and she constantly worried over Drew. He had been gone the whole day and May didn't have any assurance if he were alright...or alive.

She was clutching her pillow and left the light on dim so she could see everything. No matter how hard she tried, just like Drew, she couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

Justin had left to his personal room where he sat on his bed nursing his puncture in the back of his leg and his palms that had bled during the fight with him and Drew. He would visit Drew early in the morning and talk to him. This time with sedative needles to spare. If Drew went crazed in the eyes again, then Justin will temporarily paralyze Drew so he will be able to tell his plot across.

Justin winced from the sting in his palms. He knew he should keep a straight face. Even though there was no cameras in his personal room, he should still always be on gaurd. But Justin felt assurded he was safe to let out a few hisses from pain that he had been holding in.

He looked over at his nightstand and sighed, reaching over to take the picutre frame off of it.

"So you're the reason why I noticed her." Justin chuckled softly and looked at the picture of his mother and him that had been taken years ago. His mother also a fiery red head. He loved her very much but his father had taken her away from Justin when Justin was only ten. And for nine years Justin has only been getting vauge updates about her condition. Justin always watned to save her but, son to his father, he was resitricted to even visit. He struggled over the years, wondering if letting her stay alive in that hell hole would be better than having to be the reason for her murder.

Justin sighed and set the picture frame back amongst the other debris that cluttered his night stand; books he was currently reading, video tapes he had to look over, mint wrappers, newspaper clippings and other meaningful photos.

Justin laid back in bed and looked at his bandaged palms. Then he reached over to the lamp that stuck in the middle of his clutter on his nightstand and he turned out the light, going to sleep with his nightmares.

* * *

**im so tired so im going to stop right here and right the next chapter when i wake up in the morning. lol besides the rest of my family went to sleep and even though i like staying up late...i got more tired when they left xD lol nothing is happening to keep me awake lol and having all of my charaters go to bed in this chapters just makes me want to join them so good night lol**

**i'll wake them up tomorrow when i get up in the morning xD lol**

**i would freak if i was drew by the way lol xD how can he stand it? O.O course i get scared easily xD lol i probably would have had a heart attack in the beggining of this story if it happened to me xD lol**

**...not that it wouldn't have been awesome :3 especially if drew were my partner x3**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Justin walked down the hallway with his trademark expression and stopped at the clear door that, after typing in the same password he had used to open other doors secret to the students, slid open for him.

Justin stepped into the only patch of light in Drew's new room. "Mr. Hayden? Are you alright?" He asked in a slight apologetical tone that Drew would not be able to hear. Because Justin had important things to finish before meeting Drew, he was not able to visit his male subject early in the morning like Justin would have hoped. It was late at night, possibly closing in on 3 am.

As Justin was waiting for an answer, he took a syringe from inside his lab coat and tapped the bubbles out of it; just in case this method was of choice.

"Are you in here, Mr. Hayden?" Justin asked the darkness and finally got some sort of answer. A soft chuckle. It grew to a fit of laughter that edged it's way along the back wall, deep in the darkness. Another sound was that of a heavy breathing that creeped closer to the left side of Justin, making his ear tingle from the illusion. "Mr. Hayden, words would be nice."

"I'm sorry, _Doctor_ _King_...but you know what they say, 'Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer.'"

Justin sighed at his own indifference towards the voice. "Indeed...Mr. Hayden, it wasn't a stupid question. I'm serious. Who am I talking to?... I don't like games." He said to the darkness that he clearly identified the sound of Drew's voice as an illusion.

Drew's chuckling vibrated off the walls and, if Justin listened closely, he could hear the scattered vibrations echoing with a scratching and low drumming noise that was not of Drew's voice. Breathing noises came up the right of Justin and even though Justin knew better, he still turned from it.

"Mr. Hayden, won't you answer me?" Justin called again, getting slightly impatient but showing no sign of it. His angered hands were soon shoved into their hiding spot in his pockets as he listened to everything go completely quiet. He was about to accept this illusion's surreneder...until it came back. The breathing was gone but in place of that were soft inaudible whispers that sounded more like a distant oceans breaking waves.

"I am answering you, Dr. King." Came Drew's voice but suddenly the teenagers voice grew old and deeper through the years until Drew's voice had completely metamorphosed into Justin's Father's voice. "Do you question me!?" His father bellowed. "You know this is not real! If an illusion can not hurt you, then suffer the sounds they make until you go mad in this empty room like Mr. Hayden!"

At hearing his father's voice, Justin questioned who was speaking as his father. Was it someone else or his father himself? Justin had fought Drew in the bedroom. Would Justin be punished for showing an obvious emotion of aggirvation, pain and hate? Justin wouldn't put it past his father. Was this Justin's punishment or a sick joke?

He addressed it as a sick joke, refusing to let the room get to him. If it were his father than he should show himself in the light, because Justin was not going to fall for these noises.

"If you do not stop this, I shall have you reported immediantly!" Justin threatened, raising his voice to sound authoritative but in came out more hesitant than he wanted. "Where is my subject, Andrew Hayden!?" He added.

The noises stopped once more but an ominous feeling told Justin that this was not over. "I'm sorry, Dr. King..." It was a new voice that spoke. This new voice was unfamiliar and sounded slightly terrified. "...But orders are orders." What did he mean by orders? Justin turned as he heard the clear door slide shut, sealing Dr. King inside.

"Open this door! You have no right to treat me like this! You will be sent to the torture chambers for your blatant act of disrespect! Games are for the subjects! Not the scientists!" Justin stayed in that little patch of light, pounding his fists on the door. Then he stopped and listened for more noise.

The chuckling returned after a well thought out moment of silence. "Come closer, Dr. King...Why don't you come closer?...I can't hurt you." Drew spoke with amusment. "I can't hurt you, isn't that right Dr. king?...I'm an illusion...It's all...an illusion. Noises...Just noises...Oh, but don't you want them to stop? Can't you feel the presence of every monster I send your way?"

A series of footsteps scattered over the flooring, fading and coming and fading again. Creaking floorboard, dripping water, heavy breathing; all the noises came back to haunt Dr. King.

"Who is behind this?" Justin demanded. His fists were so tight that blood soaked his fresh bandages from opening cuts on his palms.

"Come closer, Dr. King...You can't be scared...Come closer and see the horrors this room can offer...You don't believe in the noises as being real but just litsen, Dr. King. They will become more real to you...Come closer."

Justin would not be toyed with. He would not let this room get to him. As he took a step into the darkness, he stepped into something that made his foot slide forward slightly. An oozing liquid was seeping under Justin's shoes and, when he looked down to see what it was, he saw the blood pushed agaisnt his shoes and surround the bottom of them.

"Where is my male subject? He is suppose to be in here." Justin winced at the thought of this man going insane from the noises he created and Justin was afraid of who's blood he stepped in. "Where is Mr. Hayden?"

No reply but soft chuckling.

Justin came closer and soon stepped on something that confused him. Glass?...Justin pushed at the broken glass with the toe of his shoe and looked up with more realization. "I see..." He said, recomposing his calm features. It was only an assumption but it was the most logical one he could make. "I think I have left you alone for too long, Mr. Hayden...You've figured it out on your own."

There was a silence of all the montsers leaving the air and the chuckling stopped.

"...Not as dumb as I thought." Said the clear and untampered voice of Drew Hayden.

"Can you shed some light on this for me?" Justin asked, wanting Drew's games to stop. Once he figured it was Drew all along making the illusions then Drew would have no more reason to continue.

And just as Justin predicted, a dim light lit up the room. Justin face a gaping hole in the wall that once was sealed with a two way mirror. Now the broken pieces were scattered everywhere and Drew, along with a very terrified co-worker, sat in the control room.

"Lucky for you, Drew Hayden, there are no cameras connected to the security room from the basement floors." Justin said, loosening his fists. "So you managed to break the two way mirror in the dark...with your bare fists?"

"He rammed into the glass with his full body." The petrified co-worker quickly said as he tried to clear himself from blame. "I had no chance to call in. By the time I knew what he was plannign it was too late. I didn't-"

Justin put up his hand to stop the co-worker's explanation. The co-worker stare at the blood on Justin's palm and shut up.

Drew was leaning back in a chair with a microphone in one hand and a stern glare at Justin. His body looked just as the co-worker had said. As if he had rammed into the two way mirror with it. There were cuts all over him but not so much that Drew could complain. He said nothing but actions spoke louder than words. He set the microphone aside and stepped over the broken glass, coming closer to Justin until they stood a good distance apart.

"I'm impressed with you, Mr. Hayden. You always seem to find a way, don't you? You are very brilliant for a delinquent. The electric door and now this...You may be more important than I once thought."

"I just want to know one thing." Drew growled.

Justin noded, accepting the question.

"I'm going to trust you...Not because I think of you as someone who will help...but because...I need help...And right now, this is the only way I know how to get out of this place. If it turns out to be a lie then that serves me right for trusting you...The only thing I have a problem with is May. If this is a lie...then _you_ are lying to _me_...not her...so that sick joke will be on my shoulders to take whatever punishment for listening to you is...She will have nothing to do with this choice. So if you hurt her, I swear to God I'll-"

Justin stopped Drew by raising up his hand. "I understand how you feel, Mr Hayden." He unraveled the bandages from his palm. "I, too, have suffered from a mistake. I know how hard it will be to trust me...But like you said, I'm the only one who can help you. You might as well take advanatage of this situation. I'm just as much in danger as you are."

Drew turned back to the co-worker he had tied to the chair. There was a shard of glass in Drew's pocket that he had threatened to slice the co-worker's neck with if he didn't cooperate.

"What are we going to do with him?" Drew asked more to himself than Justin.

* * *

**Beautifly-Soul****: jerk!? oh its on! -stops writing the story permantently-...ha! xD take that xD! lol...what were we talking about again? o.o lol you are lucky i have a short memory porblem xD**

**Permanently Scarred****: thank you so much xD lol i hope this chappie was good :P was it confusing? o.o cuz when i write it lol i understand. but its different when someone reads what you wrote xD lol this chapter made sense right lol xD**

**omg! T.T im so sad T.T i wrote out this chapter then clicked save and it told me to log in and i was like O.O i WAS logged in. my chapter was deleted so i freaked cuz i had to rewrite it and i didn't know what to do...but then i wrote this chapter...i think its better lol but at first i didnt think i could make anything better than what i previsouly wrote. thats so sad when you work on something and it deletes it all T.T lol but i hope you like this chapter lol it was made with tears and blood so apprieciate it xD okay no blood lol but there is blood in the chapter :P**


	73. Chapter 73

**Okay here is the revisions of chapter 73! Enjoy! :) Chapters 74-76 will also be revised and posted later :D**

* * *

Chapter 73

After two painful attempts, due to the cuts to his hand, Justin King wrote on his clipboard—"punishment served". Turning to Drew he said, "Don't worry about this guy. Go on back to your room. I'll see you later." Drew was itching to get out and get back to May. He needed to make sure she was okay.

Like any small noise would get him caught, Drew walked through the vacant halls of the building with soft, quick steps. The clock on the wall glared "Four AM", making his eyelids that much heavier.

Drew opened the door to his room, stepping carefully inside. He waited for the door to shut behind him before walking blindly in the darkness until he found the bathroom. Feeling the wall for the dial to dim the light, he turned it up just enough to see May but not so much to wake her.

At first, Drew was afraid to go over to May. She seemed just as he had pictured her; lying in her bed, sleeping carefree. He would curse them all, himself included, if he was at all wrong. When he felt strong enough to find out the truth, he walked over and brushed back the hair from her face and the heavy guilt he had been holding against himself for leaving her, was set free. There were no fresh bruises, no cuts, not a single mark that she had been hurt while he was gone.

He placed a hand on her pillow and leaned down, hoping to kiss her forehead softly but stopped. Drew lifted his hand off her dampened pillow.

"May..." He sighed, taking a different look at her, noticing this time she had wet lashes and knitted eyebrows. He walked to the other side of the bed, where there was more room, and pulled up the covers to slide in beside her. Drew draped an arm over her waist; tucking her head under his chin.

It was quiet and the bed was soft. May was unharmed and his mind was clear of dread and paranoia. He closed his eyes and released the tension he'd been holding on to.

* * *

"Who do you work for?" Justin asked the technician, who was tied to his chair in the center of the dark room where Justin and Drew had to suffer the noises.

The technician was baffled and frightened. This wasn't in his job description. "Mr. King!" He pledged and Justin shook his head. It was his father he was referring to.

"Wrong answer." Dr. Justin King began to play around with the series of dials and knobs. One let a red ooze slime down the walls. But that was no good because his tortured victim could not see the walls. Another one made a nail clawing sound and it irritated the technician enough to make him yell out.

"Who do you work for?" Justin tried again.

"I-I...!" The technician bit his lip when a sound like rats screeching and gnawing echoed over the speakers. But he knew the controls too well to be entirely afraid of them. "I work for King!"

"Who!" Justin asked, using up his patience on the man. He needed this man on their side. He could never let him go if he did not turn his loyalty away from his Father. He was going to have to get creative and crank things up.

* * *

Drew was so exhausted that he wouldn't believe he would wake even if a bomb blew up outside his door or a stampede of elephants charged down the hallway. But when May whispered his name, he forced his eyelids to open. His arm tugged tighter around her waist.

"You're safe." She mumbled dreamily. He shook his head lazily and propped himself up on his elbow.

"_You're_ safe..." He nuzzled her neck, brushing his fingers through her hair. He shifted away just enough to give her room as she rolled onto her back. Her eyes were still closed but her face was more relaxed.

The light from the bathroom glowed over her face, showing Drew her lips. He loved her full bottom lip. And he loved it more when he leaned down and captured it softly between his.

May's eyes shot open as electricity buzzed through her senses. What is this! The thought went through her head just before she shrieked and felt the intruder pull back.

May heard a loud thump and sat up, scooting away from the side the intruder fell off from.

The intruder groaned and said, "May, what the heck!"

May's eyes lit up and she crawled to the side, looking down at Drew who lay sprawled on the floor, his hands cradling the back of his head. "Drew!" She grinned, then her face fell and in a single breath she blurted out a string of questions "Drew, where did they take you? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Drew sat up and pulled himself up on to the bed, sitting beside her.

"I was so worried! What happened to your face! Drew, how…!" Drew pressed two fingers against May's lips, stopping her from saying another word.

"Dr. King released me. I'm fine, okay? Or I was." Drew took his hand from her lips and touched the back of his head again, wincing. "What came over you?"

"I didn't expect you." May touched the back of his head where she felt a lump already forming. "And besides, I woke up with someone kissing me. I wasn't really thinking at all about who it was; just that someone was kissing me. Drew, I was so worried about you. I couldn't stop thinking about the terrible things that could be happening to you."

"They told you I was in solitude, right? No one tortures you with tools in solitude, May."

"They didn't tell me anything. I remember hearing something but I forgot after they took you away. I thought maybe you would have come back in the same condition as Blane. I'm so glad you're okay!" She wrapped her arms around Drew's neck and kissed him hard.

Drew's eyes widened. She was kissing him. It was strange how different the feeling was--from kissing and being kissed. He could get used to this.

Then, as sudden as it happened, it stopped. May broke the kiss and stammered, "I-I-…I don't know what came over me."

Drew smiled a lazy grin, his eyes soft. "I liked it."

May blushed but kept her eyes on his.

Drew put one of his hands on her cheek and leaned in, his lips just a breath away from hers. He heard the hitch in her breathing but she didn't pull away. Against her lips he whispered, "I like you." and tenderly captured her lips in a kiss.


	74. Chapter 74

so sorry for not updating recently T.T you guys are PUSHY XD but thats good :) i needed motivation :D sorry it took longer but i had to read over to get everything refreshed in my mind or i would have updated sooner :P im sorry dont hurt me T.T

I MUST FINISH THIS XD I'll put up lots more chapters and FINISH THIS THING XD

WHOO!

also i organized the chapters by finally deleting those 'do not read' 'skip' 'ignore' chapters XD lol sorry if they got in the way before :o

here you go =] enjoy

* * *

Chapter 74

May laid on the bed with Drew leaning against her, kissing her neck. "Don't leave me again, Drew." She whispered, nuzzling him.

"I'm here." He said in a gruff voice as he growled in her ear and nibbled her earlobe. He wrapped his arm around her waist and tucked her under him, pushing his knee between her legs. "I'm not going anywhere."

May smiled softly and wrapped her arms tightly around him, laying her head on his shoulder. Drew stopped kissing her ear and pulled back slightly to see her eyes close in peace. He laid her comfortably against the matress and sighed.

She opened her eyes and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing." And there wasn't anything wrong. He had never felt this way before about anyone. Why did he care so much about her, he wondered. She annoyed the heck out of him. She was too scared too shy too...loving and caring and beautiful...She was everything he wasn't. Maybe that's exactly why he liked her. Because she wasn't him. She still cared about this hell of a world. And she cared about him. Drew ran his fingers through her hair and she smiled. "Dr. King is going to come by tonight." He said and May squirmed uncomfortably under him at that.

"We're going to trust him?"

Drew stared thoughtfully at May and tilted his head, brushing his fingers against her cheek. He could only hate Justin for hurting May. He had beaten her so badly and just thinking about it made him want revenge. He wanted to hurt Justin and make him pay for causing May pain. But even though that had happened, Drew knew he had to trust that Justin would help them. He had to believe it. It seemed like the only chance of being free. "Yes." He said. "We have to."

May nodded. "I trust you, Drew."

He laid by her side and held her close to him.

* * *

Justin dragged his hand through his hair as he realized the reality of what he was about to do. His skills as a behaviorist were about to be put to the ultimate test. Though Mallory continued to say he was loyal to Mr. King, his body language said something else. Justin observed each time Mallory said Mr. King's name his eyes would blink. To an untrained person this wouldn't matter, much less be noticeable, however to Justin it meant Mallory wasn't as confident as he was trying to be. Also, his head hung low--a clear sign of a defeated attitude. It looked like Mallory just needed a good reason to turn over his loyalties.

Justin took a deep breath and exhaled, "Look, Mallory, I'm going to go out on a limb here and let you in on a secret. I'm planning on helping the kids escape."

Mallory's head jolted up, a look of surprise in his eyes along with something else--interest?

Justin went on, "I'm still working out the details and I could use your help. I've watched you and you aren't the same as the others. I know this place sickens you the same as me. My father is a deranged psychopath and he's not about to change. He's even had my mother locked up here for years. He wouldn't think twice about doing the same to you or me…" Justin caught the wedding band and added in, "or you're wife. He isn't loyal to anyone but himself."

Justin took a few steps forward to stand directly in front of Mallory. He leaned over bracing his hands on the chair on either side of him and looked Mallory right in his eyes.

"I'm offering you a chance to clear your conscience. To help make sure these experiments are never done on another kid. In other words, I'm offering you your freedom."

Justin gave one last look into Mallory's eyes then stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "So what's your answer, Mr. Mallory?"

Mallory sat there wide-eyed and feeling something he thought he never would again—Hopeful. It was true. He hated this place. He hadn't signed on to be a part of torturing people. When he was hired as a technician he thought he was just going to be working on computers. Normal stuff. Not creating software to drive kids insane.

He didn't want to be a part of this anymore. "I work for you, Dr. King."


	75. Chapter 75

IM VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY that its been months since ive updated :(

i hope you'll all forgive me and give me a little time to work with this story lol

i had spent so long not writing it that it just slipped my mind and got away from me and i know i said i would finish it and i will really try now

and i hope you will forgive me ^^' im really afraid to disappoint my readers with this story lol i want it to end well so please bare with me while i finish this story. i WILL finish it. im more determined now

i hope you like this chapter

* * *

Chapter 75

Drew opened his eyes when he felt May squirming in his arms. He hadn't been asleep for more than an hour and he sat up, wondering if Justin should have been here already or if anything was wrong.

May had never fallen asleep and had only been lying his in his arms, waiting for the moment their door would open and her attacker would come through it. She sat up with Drew and touched his hand that had rested onto her thigh. "What it is?"

Drew looked down at her hand and lowered his eyelids, thinking. ". . . May, are you comfortable?"

"Comfortable?" The word made her think about his hand, slowly rubbing the inside of her thigh. His hand was colder than her inner thigh and gave her chills. She moved her other leg, sandwiching his hand between her thighs, and she nodded. "Yes, I'm comfortable."

"And you're not scared?" He persisted, not sharing what his point was.

"I _am _scared but I'm not scared of you, Drew."

Drew looked up from a distant glaze over his eyes and stared at her. "What scares you the most?"

"What are you asking, Drew?" She was starting to wonder what exactly he was talking about. Was he talking about Justin and the whole situation they were in? Or was it something more personal between them? Or could he be talking about fears in general life? "What do you mean?" She asked again.

Drew parted his mouth and narrowed his eyes, finding new words to help her understand. He eyes fell to her chest and he noticed how heavy she was breathing, as if she was worried about what he was asking from her. "I just..." He paused and moved away from that subject to a different question. "May, when I get you out of this place, what do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't understand."

"What do you hope to happen? What do you want to happen?"

He kept asking those things but she didn't know what he wanted her to say. She shook her head slightly and parted her legs, reaching down to brush her fingers against his hand and pull it up to hold close to her. She answered in many ways, hoping to give him the answer he wanted. "I hope to see my family again--and I hope they're alright. I hope we will all be safe when this is over and I want to go home very badly. I want life to be normal again and I want to feel safe. I hope these men get what's coming to them." She stopped and rubbed the back of his hand with hers. "Isn't that what you want, Drew? Is that what you're asking?"

Drew only watched her mouth move, waiting to see the words he wanted to hear form on her lips. Then he stayed still and quiet for a number of seconds as she stroked his hand. He didn't feel as if he were thinking about anything but instead staring off, still waiting for more answers from her. When the next thing she said was his name, he pulled his back up straight and breathed in deeply through his nose, holding his breath afterward. Five seconds past and he let out his breath with a string of words following. "May, I want to know what will happen with us. What you want to happened between us. What you hope about and _if _you hope anything about us. I want to know if you feel anything about me beyond this place. If you want me and would still want me when I take you home."

May stopped stroking his hand and her lower lip trembled when she lowered her eyes, trying to answer back.

He didn't like her response but then again he had to remind himself that May was a very delicate thing and that something he said could have stung her wrong. But thinking over the words he blurted, he told himself that it was a very reasonable thing to ask from her and he couldn't understand why there were tears welling up in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks.

After a few moments she answered him in a quivering voice, saying, "I'm scared you're not going to want me."

He didn't expect that at all. He expected her to not be sure about them or he expected her to be afraid to tell him that he doesn't mean the same to her as she meant to him. He didn't expect her to be afraid of what _he _will do afterward.

He gripped her hand, comfortingly, and she covered her eyes with her free hand.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry. I just--" She didn't bother finishing the sentence.

"May,..." He raised up her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it softly with parted lips--his tongue just barley tasting her skin. With his hot breath on her skin he asked, "Do you really think I would be doing things like holding your hand and saying that I like you, if I didn't want you always?" He kissed the back of her hand once more and leaned toward her, pulling her arm around his neck. "Do you think I would risk my life for you if I didn't need you?" He kissed her nose then brushed his cheek against hers, laying her back against the bed. His mouth was against her ear when he whispered. "May, this place forced me to be around you and spend time with you but it didn't make me like you. . . I like you because you make my heart ache when you cry." He kissed her earlobe and she tucked her face against his neck. "I like you because when you touch my hand I can't stop thinking about it even hours after you let go. . . " Drew could feel her tensing at his words and he was wondering if her shyness was making her feel overwhelmed by his sudden come on to her. He smirked a little to hope ease her and said, "I obviously didn't kill you when you threw my cigarettes down a public toilet, May, and that means a lot."

She held him tightly against her and she took in a deep shaky breath. A warm feeling clustered into a knot in her stomach and she chocked on a laugh that made her smile a bit. She closed her eyes tightly, letting more tears fall but she was far from sad.

"I'm not perfect, May--" He stated. "but _you _are to me."

* * *

I hope this was good enough and i hope it fits in well with the story because i still need to read over my story again.

Just give me a few days to read back over my story to get my mind set on it and then i will write more (my laptop has been broken for the past month so i couldnt do this sooner. but im getting it fixed FINALLY!! -does a little dance-) Im really glad I have readers like you who are patient with me but still dont let me forget :]

you guys are like the greatest!!!! xD


	76. Author's Note

i know that alot of you like this story

and i am going to finish it

but like i said to a couple of you before, i dont have my laptop back yet

im still waiting for it so i can only come to the library and read and comment about stories. i cant write right now but i will get back to it soon

im just making this more public so everyone knows that i am trying

i still have all of my notes and i still want to write and finish

and, no, i dont want others to finish the story for me

i already have the story finished on my notes, its just writing it out that i need to do but i cant unless i have my laptop. i cant stay at the library long enough to write out chapters and id rather have them written in my laptop where i can save my work

but thank you for being patient

it means alot to me =]


	77. Need help from my readers!

I'm sorry to all of you who are waiting for this story.

It's taking me so long to write this ending.

When i got my laptop back, I was writing everything out, then rewriting because I didn't like how some things went. And I've rewritten the ending like Five times...Now I have writers block...Does anyone know a good way to fix Writer's Block?

My Mom says I should take a break from writing the story but I'm like...I can't do that? People have been waiting too long for the ending! OoO

What sort of things do you guys to do help you get out of Writer's block like this?

I would upload something that I've finished but I'm just not happy witht he endings I have. I'm hoping to write the best ending so all of your waiting would have been worth it!

I feel like I'm under a lot of pressure to write something great lol


End file.
